Unforgettable Summer
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields have always had some kind of special connection between them. They have one last summer together in Rosewood before they leave for college, and this summer will be an unforgettable one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone!**

 **I know that I have probably upset so many of you within the past few months because I haven't updated my stories. I do have excuses!**

 **I was in school and also playing a sport as well in the spring. I had an extremely tight schedule that really didn't allow me to have much free time if I wanted half of a social life.**

 **I do apologize because I understand the pain of wanting to read a fanfic but the author not updating. I hate that I became that author…yikes.**

 **But I'm back and I'm out for the summer.**

 **I have decided that I will not be continuing** ** _Pretty Little Emison_** **or** ** _Emison_** **.. but here's the deal. I will continue on this new path of this new story and if I do see comments about people wanting me to continue** ** _Pretty Little Emison_** **or** ** _Emison_** **I seriously will highly reconsider it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who subscribed to me and/or favorited me!**

 **So third time's a charm, right? ;)**

#######

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

A low, deep moan escaped the yellow covers of a soft, queen sized bed. Long, tan arms reached out from under the bedsheets and a hand searched for the alarm clock on a small table.

Emily Fields lifted her head out of the covers to see the time on the alarm clock. 6:30AM. It was time for her morning run.

Emily forced herself to crawl out from under her nightly paradise and over to her dresser. She pulled out a sports bra, tank top, and a pair of shorts. After exchanging her over-sized sleeping t-shirt for her athletic clothes she grabbed a pair of socks, her running shoes, and headed down-stairs to leave her house.

"Good morning, sweetheart", Mr. Fields commented while stirring his out cup of coffee, "are you starting your workouts already? It's only the first day of summer."

Emily's dad had been overseas the for three years, re-stationed in Texas the past year, and just got back home a month before her high school graduation after finishing his third term with the military. Due to having a weak heart, Mr. Fields is now retired and spends most of his time golfing with his friends, with his family, and building his "man-cave" in the back yard of the Fields' residence.

"Yeah, no days off, dad. As soon as I get to UCLA training starts, and I have to be in-shape before then", Emily replied.

Two months before her set graduation date, UCLA and Stanford were both in the race of offering a scholarship for Emily to join their swim team. Both universities kept matching each other's offer until UCLA opted to give Emily a full scholarship first. The determination to get Emily on the team was enough to persuade the senior high school student. Also being in sunny Los Angeles and having the beach a few miles away didn't hurt, either.

"I'll see you when I get back, I'm only running around the neighborhood", Emily continued, heading for the door.

Mr. Fields chuckled, "you make five miles seem like a breeze. Have a good run, kiddo. Love you." "Love you, too!", Emily chimed back as she opened her front door and closed it behind of her. She walked down the steps of her front porch and stopped to stretch in front of her mailbox.

The brunette stretched out her long legs and rotated her arms back and forth to loosen the muscles from sleeping. After a minute or two, she hooked up her iPod to her arm-band, put her earbuds in her ears, started her music, and took off running.

Emily loved running almost has much as she loved swimming. It was an outlet for her to calm her mind and ease her stress away. She ran around the neighborhood that she lived in, which was a pretty decent size, stretching about six miles total.

She ran her typical loop, passing the houses in one of the many upscale neighborhoods in Rosewood. Emily's parents weren't necessarily rich, outside of Rosewood they probably would have been considered to be. They were living very comfortable and had money to use freely if wanted. Living in Rosewood is like living in a Forbes magazine. Everything is pretty, rich, and fashionable. Everyone and everything had to be perfect. Though it was a smaller town, it still had high power, money, and attention.

Emily was more than ready to get away from Rosewood for college because she felt like she was anything other than what Rosewood's definition of perfect is, and as far as she cared, she didn't want to be. Emily wasn't materialistic or popular bound driven, so an escape from her hometown was something she was looking forward to.

She knew in her heart that Rosewood was not the town for her, and she was more than excited to found out if Los Angeles was.

Before she knew it, the brunette was back in her driveway. She took out her earbuds and wiped a line of sweat off of her forehead. She was dripping sweat all across of her tone body, but loved every moment of it. She ran for the after feeling.

Emily did her cool-down stretches and walked in her house.

"Good morning, my little Bruin", Mrs. Fields commented from the kitchen, preparing herself breakfast. Emily followed her mom's voice and walked into the kitchen, "good morning, what are you fixing?"

"A fruit and yogurt mix with a slice of toast. Would you like some?", Mrs. Fields asked, getting her wheat bread out of a cabinet. The Fields have always been a very healthy family. They work out and eat very well. They were never trying to lose weight or diet, it was just natural to them.

"No thank you", Emily causally replied, going to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "What are your first day of summer plans", Mrs. Fields asked, continuing the conversation.

"We're all going to Alison's beach house for the next three days, remember?", Emily reminded her mom. She knew her mom was a very busy woman. From working at the Rosewood Police Department to owning her own restaurant, to working out and keeping up with an energetic husband and soon-to-be college freshman daughter, Mrs. Fields had a lot on her plate.

"That's right. I'm sorry, sweetie. I wrote it down in my planner and somehow still managed to forget. What time are you leaving?", Mrs. Fields asked as she took her toasted bread out of the toaster and paused, "or did I write that down, too?"

Emily let out a small laugh, "mom, it's fine. I'm leaving at eleven to meet up with the girls at Alison's."

Mr. Fields walked into the kitchen and planted a small kiss on Mrs. Fields' cheek before grabbing her piece of toast and taking a small bite.

The relationship between Mr. and Mrs. Fields was such a good one. The couple had been together for over 20 years and they still acted just as they did when they first met and fell in love. Emily knew what true love meant as she watched her parents her entire life, and she hoped one day she would find a love as true and strong as theirs.

"Hey! You know I could have just made you a piece", Mrs. Fields remarked, pretending as if she was mad. Mr. Fields softly chuckled and turned the conversation back to his daughter, "who's driving you girls down to the beach?"

Emily closed the lid on her water bottle after she finished her gulps, "I'm driving and Spencer is driving. Alison's riding with me and Spencer is driving Aria and Hanna."

"Please be careful on the road. The traffic shouldn't be bad but just be safe", Mrs. Fields said in between bites of her yogurt. "I'm always careful, mom", Emily replied honestly.

Emily looked at the time on the microwave. It was almost 8AM and she still needed to shower, pack, and get everything together and done before she left. "I'm going to go get ready", Emily said walking towards her mother, "I will see you in a few days when I get back."

Emily reached in to kiss her mother on the cheek and wrapped one arm around her waist, giving her a tight tug. "I love you, please text me when you get there. And please be safe", Mrs. Fields replied, returning a kiss on the top of her daughter's head.

"I will", Emily stated, heading towards the stairs, "I love you, too."

#######

"Did you guys get the alcohol?", Hanna Marin asked. "Yeah, Jason got it for us. It's in the gray suitcase", Alison DiLaurentis replied, walking in to sit down in her living room.

"Where is everyone", Hanna said, checking the time on her iPhone, "it's almost 11." Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily, and Hanna were all supposed to meet at Alison's house at 11 to leave for the beach for the week.

The DiLaurentis had a three story beach house that had seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, a pool, a hot-tub, a bar, and was water-front to a channel that connected to the ocean with a private dock. The ocean front itself was only about three miles away, but the DiLaurentis's wanted a beach house that wasn't right on top of everyone on the beach front, so they built a house in a more private, spaced out area that still had immediate ocean access.

"They are probably fucking their boyfriend's one last time because they can't live three days without them", Alison snarled.

"Yeah, you're right. Emily's probably fucking her boyfriend", Hanna sarcastically stated. "She doesn't count", Alison laughed. "But seriously", the youngest DiLaurentis stated, "where the hell are—"

"We're here!", a voice yelled out as the two blondes heard the door open. "Guys?", Aria called out. "Found them", Hanna said, standing up to go greet her friends walking in the door.

Aria, Spencer, and Emily stood in front of the front door of the DiLaurentis's home. They were all continuing their conversation about how this summer was going to be unforgettable and how they were going to make many memories before they all head off to college. It was going to be the first time in a long time that the girls were splitting up and though they were excited to get out of Rosewood and start a new chapter in their life, they each were a bit sad about leaving their strong pack of friends.

Alison stood up and followed Hanna to meet her friends. "Sorry we're late", Spencer commented, taking note of Alison's annoyed glare. Then again, that also was Alison's resting face as well. "We wouldn't have been if Aria wouldn't have taken so long locking lips with Ezra."

Alison rolled her eyes and looked at Hanna, "told you." Hanna laughed and Aria looked at the two blondes, "what does that mean?" "Nothing", Alison said quickly, "can we please just leave now? My body is aching to feel salt water."

"Yes, princess, anything for you", Spencer sarcastically replied. Alison smirked at her friend's joking tone. Alison and Spencer always had a little feud or tension between them in the past. They were both extremely smart, but just in two different ways.

Spencer was extremely intelligent and book smart. She typically was always right and was borderline practically perfect. She graduated at the top of her class with a 4.3 GPA, taking all AP classes while being the president of the Debate Team, Student Government Club, and the captain of her women's lacrosse team as well. Spencer was accepted and will be attending Harvard University in the fall. Her parents wanted her to go to Penn State, but she wanted to follow her dreams, not the dreams of her parents.

Alison on the other hand was very people smart. Though she did make very good grades, ending her high school career with a 3.9 GPA, however her real intelligence was with the way she knew how to work people and also how they worked. Alison could read people like they were a walking book. And she was amazing at getting what she wanted from them. People feared Alison, not in a way that they feared their life, but they wanted her to accept them because of how highly regarded she was in Rosewood. Alison was treated as royalty in Rosewood. You couldn't name a guy that didn't want to date her or a girl who didn't want to be her friend.

Together, Spencer and Alison had a very special friendship. And powerful one. They settled their differences months ago and realized that they didn't need to compete with each other anymore, they were two very different girls who just happened to share a competitive trait.

Alison turned around and focused her attention on the only girl who hadn't spoken in the room. The brunette was leaning against the wall listening to Hanna talk about how she couldn't wait to lay out and tan.

Alison's blue eyes gazed over Emily. There had been a long history between the two that just hadn't been cleared up yet. Alison settled her differences with everyone but Emily. She was going to be the hardest one.

Alison and Emily had a very colorful past. They weren't friends, then they became friends, then they kissed, then they had a little fall out, then Alison disappeared, then Emily found her after two years, then they became friends again, then they kissed again, then they had a huge fall out, then they became best friends again. But they never spoke about their feelings.

There was a lot left unsaid, and things between them always happened so fast and so secretly. Aria, Spencer and Hanna all knew about Emily and Alison's first kiss in the library and how Emily had feelings for her in the past, but when Alison disappeared and Emily started dating other girls, her friends didn't think she still had those feelings for Alison. They started questioning Emily when her and Alison started spending a lot of time together alone after she came back from hiding from A, but Emily denied them, so they all just dropped it.

Emily told herself that Alison wasn't good for her after Alison hurt her for the second time by lying to her and keeping things from her with the A situation. Emily distanced herself from Alison and started seeing her ex-girlfriend Paige again, but that ended when Paige moved to California with her family.

Emily had been completely single for about three months now and she was okay with it. Alison had been single for years. She went on a few dates throughout her senior year, but only to entertain herself. Alison DiLaurentis did not catch feelings.

Alison's mind stopped wondering when she saw brown pools looking back at her. Emily gave Alison a soft smile and Alison genuinely smiled back. Not much could make Alison give off a true smile, but for some reason Emily could, and she always has.

Emily was different to Alison. She was her favorite friend out of the group. When she was with Emily she felt like she didn't need to put up her signature "Alison DiLaurentis front." She felt relaxed and things just felt easier and better being with Emily. Maybe it was because of how sweet and accepting Emily was to people. Emily had a light about her that made people feel comfortable and safe, and that's exactly how Alison felt around the brunette.

Emily always believed in Alison and saw the good in her when everyone else only saw evil, but Emily saw her heart. When it was just the two girls alone Emily swore that Alison had the biggest heart and she was a true sweetheart, but no one else dared to agree with her.

Emily walked away from her talkative three friends and walked across the room to meet the blue eyes she just smiled at. "Hi", Emily said so softly it almost was a whisper. "Hi", Alison replied, smiling at the brunette. "Are you ready to go?", Emily asked.

"I've been ready", Alison said. Emily nodded, "me too." Alison took a step towards her three friends standing in front of the front door, "okay hoes, get out of my house and let's go to the beach!"

Slowly, but surely, the girls walked out of Alison's house and out towards their cars in the driveway. "Do you need any help putting your stuff in my car?", Alison asked Emily as she was grabbing her bags to put in Alison's 2015 Range Rover. It was a graduation gift that her dad bought her. When you have millions just sitting in the bank, buying your teenage daughter a new and expensive automobile isn't a problem.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks", Emily replied as she toted two bags from her Jeep to Alison's new Range Rover. The blonde started her car and put on her black Ray Bans. "Alright Spence, call me if you need to stop anywhere on the way to the house. It's only an hour and a half drive, so I don't really think we'll need to stop for gas, food, or a bathroom break."

"We can't stop for snacks?", Hanna questioned, sounding disappointed. "Han, it's only an hour and a half", Aria reassured her, laughing. "Fine", Hanna replied, crossing her arms and pouting. Spencer chuckled, "we won't need to stop. I filled my tank up last night."

Spencer and Alison looked back in Spencer's new BMW, that she too got for a graduation gift from her parents, and saw Aria and Hanna dancing to the music playing on the radio. "Are you sure you don't want to take one of them with you?", she asked, laughing at the two girls.

Alison winked, "nope, they're all yours. It's just me and Em, right Em?" Emily heard her name as she was shutting her car door finishing packing her bags in Alison's car, "what?"

"Nothing. Let's leave before Spencer throws one of those fools in the car with us", Alison stated, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her away from Spencer.

#######

The five girls were only about thirty miles out away from Alison's beach house. Alison and Emily led the way with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna riding behind of them. The two girls had talked and sang the entire first hour of the drive, and and now they were just cruising down the interstate, listening to music.

Alison turned down the radio, "there's something I want to ask you." Emily looked up from her phone and shifted in the passengers seat of Alison's car and titled her head to look at the blonde, "yes?"

Alison had been preparing herself for this conversation with Emily for weeks, and now as they were alone and trapped together inside of a moving car, Alison felt like this was a perfect opportunity to talk to Emily.

"What are we", Alison said, casually as she was focused on the road. Emily's eyes widened a bit, "what do you mean?", she responded, sounding surprised. "Em, you know what I mean", Alison replied, still sounding about as causal as she could get.

Emily wanted to avoid this conversation, and she had been doing a good job of it, but she knew that at one point the two girls were going to have to discuss things, and this was the time.

"We're friends. We're best friends", Emily responded, choosing her words carefully. Alison wasn't a patient person, she was very blunt and had been wanting to have this conversation with Emily for a long time. For some reason this had been bothering her for awhile, so she needed answers, and quick. "Do you have feelings for me?", Alison questioned.

Emily's mouth opened and then closed. She was speechless and thrown off guard. "Where is this coming from?", Emily responded, answering a question with a question. "I'm curious", Alison honestly replied.

"We aren't exactly playing for the same team, Alison", Emily said. Alison's lips pressed together. When Emily called Alison by her full name and not calling her Ali, she knew Emily was either serious or mad, or both.

"You aren't answering the question", Alison cooly responded. Emily was confused. She didn't understand why Alison was asking her this question or why she wanted to know if Emily had feelings for her. Emily knew it was time to be honest and get it off of her conscious.

"Yeah, I do. But I know nothing is going to come from it", Emily said, staring ahead at the road to avoid looking over at the blonde. Alison didn't instantly respond. She took in Emily's words and processed her thoughts. Emily waited for a response, but Alison just kept focused on the road, not saying a word.

Alison reached over and turned the volume back up on the radio. Emily raised her eyebrow out of frustration, not knowing or understanding what just happened, but she knew arguing with Alison would get her nowhere. When Alison didn't want to talk about something, trying to get it out was her was like trying to get water in a drought.

Emily glimpsed at Alison through her sunglasses. It was true that Emily still did have feelings for Alison, in fact they never went away. From the moment that Emily had met Alison years ago, she felt something different. Emily always knew that she had feelings for Alison, but with how guarded Alison was and how Alison had hurt her twice already, she told herself that no matter how much she wanted her or how strongly her feelings were for her, she wasn't going to go back down that path again.

#######

Alison pranced over to the bar on her deck in the backyard of the DiLaurentis's beach house, or more like mansion. The blonde was already a bit tipsy, as well as her four friends, who were sitting at the table on the patio that overlooked the ocean channel and private dock that the DiLaurentis family owned.

Alison grabbed another wine bottle from small refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a wine glass. Aria looked over at Alison who was walking back to down to the patio. All of the girls still had their bathing suits on, but either had a tank top and shorts, or a over sized t-shirt on covering them.

The five girls had spent the afternoon out on the beach and grilled out at Alison's house for the first night there. They had dinner out on backyard deck and swam a bit again after dinner in the pool. Now as night was starting to fall, they lit tiki-torches and opened a few bottles of wine and sat around the table talking.

Alison sat back down and poured herself another glass of wine. Aria giggled, "what number is that, Ali?" Alison drunkenly smiled, her dimples popping out of her pink, blushed cheeks. "It's only glass number four, I'm keeping track", Alison replied confidently.

Emily looked at Alison and smiled. Alison was an adorable drunk. Alison looked away from Aria to find Emily looking back at her. Alison's lips parted and her innocent smile turned into a seductive one. Emily felt heat rush to her cheeks as she quickly broke eye contact from the blonde.

Emily took a big gulp of her wine. She wasn't drunk, but she was definitely feeling the buzz of the alcohol in her system. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were in discussion about how them and their boyfriend's each sleep at night together, and what positions they fall into.

Alison and Emily were both the single two out of the group of five, and Alison was always bored when conversations about boyfriend's come up. "Em, do you want to walk to the dock with me?", Alison asked, not even bothering the conversation between the three taken girls.

Emily grabbed her wine glass and nodded. Alison and Emily stood up from the table and walked together towards the water. Alison had her bottle of wine in one hand and her wine glass in her other as she led the way to their private dock.

"Your beach house is so pretty, Ali", Emily commented as they stepped onto the wooden pier. "Thank you. My mom actually designed it", Alison beamed. "Well she sure did an amazing job", Emily responded. Alison smiled, "yeah, she did."

Talking about her mother was much easier now. She could talk about her mom without being upset or getting shaken up about it. She had a very rocky relationship with her mother, but let go of the resentment after realizing that holding grudges against a deceased person was pointless.

Emily took another sip out of her wine glass and sat it down beside her as she sat as well. Alison never sat down, but reached to take off her shirt and shimmed out of her shorts. Emily's mouth opened, "what are you doing?"

Alison laughed, "get in the water with me." Emily chuckled, "what?" Alison leaned down and stuck her hands out for Emily to grab them, "come on." Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Alison's hands. Alison pulled the brunette up and Emily took off her tank top and shorts. Alison jumped off of the small pier and Emily turned around to find the blonde in the water, looking up at her smiling.

"Come on, Miss Division One Swimmer. This is supposed to be your thing", Alison joked, taunting Emily to get in the water. "You are so impatient", Emily replied walking to the end of the pier. Alison swam over the edge of the pier and grabbed onto it, "are you coming in? Or am I coming out to get you?"

Emily lifted herself off of the pier and allowed her body to plunge into the warm salt water. When she came back up, Alison wrapped her arms and legs around her. Emily laughed as Alison was settled on her back, "Ali, what are you doing?"

Alison swam off of Emily, stood up, and grabbed her hand to pull her closer to her. Emily felt butterflies in the pitt of her stomach. "Hi", Alison drunkenly whispered. "Ali—", Emily started to reply, but was cut off. "Em, I have something to say", Alison continued, letting go of Emily's hand, only to wrap herself around Emily's body yet again, this time facing her face instead of being on her back.

Both of the girls where intoxicated but still very coherent.

Emily allowed her hands to grab Alison's thighs for holding her up with support as she slowly walked deeper into the channel. Alison started back, "I've been thinking all day about how I've wanted to tell you this, and I still haven't found exactly what I want to say, so I'm just going to say whatever comes out."

Alison wrapped her arms a little tighter around Emily's neck as she felt Emily carry them a bit deeper into the water. "There's something about you, Em. I don't know what you do to me, or how you do it, but you make me feel something that I've never felt before about anyone and I don't know what to do about it anymore", Alison paused, making sure that Emily was taking in every word.

When she realized that Emily was tuned into what she was saying, she continued, "I miss you." Emily tilted her head, "I'm right here, I've been around you almost everyday." Alison shook her head, "no.."

Alison leaded forward and found Emily's lips with hers. One of her arms tightened around Emily's neck while the other cupped her strong jawline. Alison felt Emily's hands grip her thighs tighter and between the rush of her hormones and the alcohol in her system, it was all Alison needed to keep kissing the brunette.

Emily was stunned. Her body felt as if it was on fire and her heart felt like it could have busted out of her chest. Emily wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the taste of Alison on her lips but her head was spinning and all she could do was hold onto Alison's thighs and keep moving her lips in sync with the blonde's.

Alison leaned backwards and parted her lips from Emily's, looking first at her lips and then back to her eyes, "I missed that."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily dried her hair with one of the extremely soft DiLaurentis bath towels that Alison had brought her to use after her shower. She threw the damp towel in the hamper and walked out of the master bathroom into the master bedroom.

Alison was laid out across of the bed, propped up on her elbow and looking at her iPhone. Her hair was still a bit damp from the shower she had taken before Emily. The blonde looked up to see Emily walking towards her.

Alison smiled and put her phone down, "are you coming to snuggle with me?" Emily returned a smile back, "that, and talk." Alison pouted her pink lips, "why are we talking? We should be kissing." Emily tried not to smile, but she couldn't fight off the grin slowly appearing on her face. Though she stopped drinking two hours ago, Alison was still a bit tipsy.

"We're talking because we have to. We need to know what this means," Emily replied, pulling back the covers under the bed and sliding into the silk sheets. Alison inched closer to Emily and then got back up to lock the double doors of the room, "I don't want the girls to barge in."

"They all passed out after their showers. Hanna fell asleep with a cookie in her mouth," Emily laughed. Alison turned off the lights, walked back over to the king sized bed and snuggled her body on Emily's. Emily was laying on her back, propped up by the pillows. Alison laid on the brunette's chest, wrapping one arm around her torso. Emily's hand instantly when to Alison's head and she slowly scratched the back of her head, playing with her long, blonde hair at times in between.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now", Alison commented, sounding content. "So, you asked me earlier today, now I'm asking you," Emily started, "what are we?" Alison's fingertips traced the bare skin on Emily's tone stomach that was slightly showing. The lights in the room were off, but the moonlight outside pierced through the white curtains hanging on the window. There was just enough light in the room for the two girls to see the outline and features of each other.

"What do you want to be?" Alison honestly asked. "I've felt something for you for a really long time, Ali," Emily replied, running her fingers through the blonde's hair, "but here's my problem. You have hurt me in the past, really hurt me.. and you do have a record of lying and being shady. I know you've changed a lot, but with you no one ever really knows your true intentions, and I have real feelings for you. This isn't a game or an experiment or a fun time for me. It's real," Emily finished.

Alison sighed. She knew Emily had every right to feel what she did. She did hurt Emily, and the bad part is was that the first time that she hurt her it was intentionally. Years ago when Alison had let Emily kiss her, Alison knew that Emily had feelings for her. Alison could just tell it in the way that Emily looked at her. No one even considered that Emily was gay because she was this beautiful, innocent, sweet girl who didn't come across as a "typical" lesbian. Emily was also dating a boy, who Alison didn't ever like with her.

The blonde liked that Emily had a crush on her. She found it flattering and interesting. When Alison started to flirt with the brunette, she found herself actually starting to like Emily. She started noticed that she looked at her a bit too long for it to be just friendly. Alison didn't want to believe that she liked a girl. Alison wasn't just a normal girl, she was the Alison DiLaurentis. She was Rosewood's "it" girl and if people found out that she liked a girl and started calling her a lesbian, her status would be ruined.

So, Alison did what she knew best, she shut Emily down. Afterwards she felt horrible about it, but Alison knew that she couldn't risk anyone finding out about their little unofficial romance. After that, Emily backed off of Alison. She put her guard up and decided to move on when Alison went missing for two years. When the two started to reconnect again after Alison came back, she came clean about her feelings to Emily, and Emily slowly started to let her back in again. The timing was just awful. Too much was happening with A and Alison had to lie to Emily to protect her, though at the time Emily had refused to believe.

Alison understood why Emily built her guard up again against Alison. Alison herself knew that she was a toxic person to be around, much less let in your heart. Alison was hard to love. She pushed people away from her and she had a natural essence to belittle someone to remind herself she was great.

Thankfully, after everything happened with A, Alison started to change her ways. She realized that calling another girl ugly wouldn't make her any prettier, that calling someone fat didn't make her any skinner, and calling someone stupid wouldn't make her any smarter. Hurting people was a horrid quality that she was determined on changing. However, it was a working process, and it takes time.

The blonde titled her head to look up at the browned eyed girl looking down at her, "I'm sorry." Alison sat up and got on her knees. Her kneecaps pressed into the mattress as she turned her body to fully face Emily. "I'm really sorry, Em, for everything. I know I've hurt you, and I'm so sorry." Emily brought her hand up to cup Alison's face. She knew Alison was being genuine. Alison apologizing was rare, Alison being genuine was rare, but Alison apologizing while being genuine was unheard of.

"I know, thank you," Emily replied, rubbing her thumb across the blonde's bottom lip. "I knew something was different about you from the moment I met you," Alison said. "You have always said that to me," Emily replied.

Alison picked her knee up and straddled Emily. The blonde wrapped her legs around Emily's waist, "it's because I meant it." Emily felt butterflies in her stomach. She tried to get over Alison in the past multiple times before. She tried hating her, dating other people, and even avoiding her, but nothing worked. When Alison's blue eyes made eye contact with Emily's brown ones Emily swore the blue was an ocean and she was drowning.

"I know you probably don't know what to believe, so let me just prove it to you," Alison continued after Emily didn't respond. Alison leaned in to kiss Emily, but Emily leaned back, avoiding her. Alison's eyebrows formed together as she looked at the brunette confused and upset.

"Trust me, I've dreamed of the times when we waste nights together just kissing and holding each other, but right now that's not what I'm focused on," Emily said, giving Alison an answer for her actions. "What are you focused on?" Alison questioned.

"I just don't see how this is going to work if you're straight, Alison," Emily softly replied. Alison reached for Emily's hand and allowed her fingers to play with Emily's. "I don't like labels," Alison responded. Emily sighed, "Alison, you can't just avoid this label. It's important."

"Emily, I've never liked anyone the way I've liked you. No guy, no girl, no one. Yeah, I've kissed boys, yeah, I've had sex with boys, and yeah, you're the only girl I've ever kissed, but no one has ever given me the feeling that you have. No boy has even come close, but I've never even looked at another girl like I do you, either," Alison said, truthfully.

"But do you understand that people are going to label you lesbian?" Emily questioned. "How can they do that? Because I like you?" Alison replied. Emily nodded. She didn't understand how the blonde didn't understand this basic concept. If a girl liked a girl, society deemed her as a lesbian. That is the definition of a lesbian after all.

"But what if I'm not a lesbian? What if you're the only girl I would ever be with?" Alison responded. "But am I?" Emily replied. Alison tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She didn't know how to answer the question. "I don't know, Em. Like I told you, you're the only person I've ever felt anything for. I've never actually liked a guy, and I've never been attracted to any other girl," Alison said.

Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alison's forehead. "We won't label you. We won't label anything with us, we'll just go with it for now," Emily said after taking her lips off of Alison's skin. Alison cupped Emily's face and pulled her into her. Alison softly touched her lips with Emily's. She planted a soft, shot kiss on Emily's lips.

"I want this to be our summer," Alison said, looking right into the brown pools of Emily's dark eyes. "I'll give you whatever you want, Ali. As long as you're mine, you can have anything from me," Emily replied.

Alison picked herself up off of the brunette and slid back under the covers. She turned on her side and backed her butt up against Emily's warm body. Emily laughed, "is this your way of telling me we're going to bed?"

"Mhm," Alison sleepily mumbled. Emily knew the alcohol was probably making Alison feel tired by now. The brunette laid down under the covers and turned on her side to snuggle up to Alison. Emily wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her body closer to hers.

"I want this with you every night," Alison whispered, dozing off. Emily kissed the back of Alison's head, "shh, you have me until you don't want me anymore. Go to sleep, pretty girl," Emily smiled.

Emily laid beside Alison, feeling her body rise and fall because of her breathing. The brunette knew in her heart that this was exactly where she belonged. She belonged to the complicated blonde asleep beside of her.

#######

"Can you pass me the tanning oil?" Spencer said to anyone who would make the first move. Aria shifted in her seat and reached under her chair to toss Spencer the tube. "I'm definitely going to be so tan after this trip," Hanna said, turning on her back after tanning her stomach.

The girls woke up and decided to spend the day on the beach, and when they went for the day they packed everything. They brought a tent, towels, chairs, coolers of drinks, a radio, and packed food. Right now none of the girls were under the tent, they were all laying out trying to tan, except Emily.

Emily brought her surf board and had been out in the water surfing and sitting on her board for about thirty minutes while her friends laid out in the sun.

"So Emily gets up this morning to go run three miles and then proceeds to swim and surf. Cool, and thought I was in shape," Spencer commented while rubbing tanning oil on her arms and legs.

"I don't know how she does it," Aria replied. "And she has an amazing body. She's such a little hot lesbian. If I was lesbian, I would definitely tap that," Hanna said. Spencer and Aria laughed and Alison rolled her eyes, not liking the fact of someone else even thinking about touching Emily, jokingly or not.

"Ali, what should we do tonight?" Aria asked. "We can come down on the pier. A lot of the locals and regulars hang out down here at night when the tourists are gone," Alison responded, readjusting her bathing suit top.

"That sounds fun," Spencer said, "we can definitely do that if everyone is down." Aria nodded, "I'm in." Hanna agreed, "yeah, me too. It sounds fun."

Emily got out of the water. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and started walking back to her friends. Alison looked at the brunette through her dark sunglasses. Emily did have a great body. She was so toned and her abs were so defined on her stomach. Alison's lips curved into a smirk as she watched Emily walk closer.

When she got back she opened the cooler to get a bottle of water and sat down on her towel that she placed beside of Alison's chair. "How was the water?" Aria asked. "Amazing. It's perfect out there today," Emily replied after taking a sip out of her bottle. "You looked so hot out there, Em!" Hanna chimed.

Emily laughed and shook her head. Spencer turned on the radio and searched to find a station. After passing a song that Hanna had wanted to hear, Spencer went back and left it on the station. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria got into a conversation about going to see the artist in concert.

Emily looked up at Alison and nudged her chair, "hi." Alison smiled looking down at the brunette, "hi." Emily and Alison just looked at each other and smiled. Emily put her chin on the arm of Alison's chair and softly kissed Alison's hand.

The way they were positioned, the rest of their friends couldn't see that Emily was kissing Alison's hand, only that her head was on the arm of her chair. Not like they cared anyway, they were too busy talking about planning a concert trip.

Alison softly chuckled and her fingered rubbed Emily's cheek, "you looked great out there."

"Thank you. You should let me teach you how to surf," Emily said while leaning her face closer to Alison's touch.

"Maybe," Alison replied. Alison took her fingers off of Emily's face and stood up to move her chair under the tent. She grabbed her towel and laid it out beside of Emily's, "I need to tan my back now."

The blonde laid on her stomach and reached behind her back, she pulled at her bathing suit strings, but stopped when she realized that Emily was still looking at her. Alison's signature smirk flashed on her lips, "Em, can you unstring my top?"

Emily's eyes widened and she threw her hair over her shoulder, "uh..yeah..sure." Emily reached her fingers forward and slowly pulled at the strings of Alison's bathing suit. When the bathing suit top fell apart Emily ran her finger tips across of Alison's bare back, slowly pushing off the pink strings off of her back.

Alison needed more. She wanted to feel Emily longer than that, "can you rub sunscreen on my back?" Emily didn't respond, she just grabbed the sunscreen beside of Alison's towel and opened the bottle.

Emily rubbed the sunscreen out on her hands, leaned over Alison, and started to rub the lotion into Alison's back. Emily's thumbs pressed into Alison's back. Emily could feel Alison's muscles and she smiled, "have you been working out?"

"Yeah, I don't work out like you, but I go to the gym a few times a week", Alison replied. "Mmm," Emily responded. "What does that mean?" Alison questioned, titling her head to look at the brunette. "Nothing," Emily commented, "I'm just surprised."

Alison smiled, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"You should," Emily said, a tint of flirtation in her voice. The brunette took her hands off of Alison's skin and grabbed her sunglasses out of her bag. She turned and laid on her stomach.

Alison pouted, "you're already done?" Emily smiled, "I'll give you more tonight." Alison's smirk reappeared on her face, "I like the sound of that." Emily laughed, "you took that the wrong way."

"We'll see about that," Alison replied.

Emily felt something pull deep in her body. Her cheeks flushed red as she ran her fingers through her hair. Before Emily could reply, Aria interrupted Emily's thoughts by asking her a question.

Emily tuned into the conversation with Aria and Alison looked at the brunette. Alison knew Emily was still thinking about what Alison said because Emily wasn't focused in on the talk. Alison couldn't help but to smile. She loved the way could affect Emily and how she was on her mind.

Alison studied Emily. She was content with giving herself to the brunette, and she truly wanted to give all of herself to Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love little restaurants like this on the beach," Aria said as she finished chewing on her french fry. Hanna grabbed the ketchup bottle and covered her basket of fries. "Do you want some fries with your ketchup, Han?" Spencer laughed. "Say whatcha want, Spence, but ketchup goes great on almost anything," Hanna replied.

Alison took a bite of her burger and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up to open a text. "Hey guys, I just got a text from a girl I know who lives down here. She saw my tweets about coming down for the week and she texted me to let me know that there's a party tonight at her house," Alison said.

"Where's her house?" Spencer asked, playing with her straw in her cup of water. "It's right on the shore, about five miles down from here," Alison responded. "So we aren't going to the pier tonight then?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we can do whatever you guys want to do. I was just throwing that idea out there as well. When Riley has parties they're usually so good, and I'm sure there's a lot of people that are going to be there because it's the first week that we're all out for summer," Alison said, scooting her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Party…or pier…party…or pier," Hanna said, speaking between each bite of her fries. "Well we could do both, right?" Aria questioned. "How can we do both?" Emily asked.

"We could go to the pier first earlier tonight around eight, and then the party around ten," Aria replied. Alison shook her head, "I don't know. That's a lot of moving around, and it's almost seven already now."

"Yeah, you're right. Hmm.." Aria said. "I think we should go to the party," Hanna commented. "It does sound like a good time. We could hang out and meet new people," Spencer replied. Emily nodded her head, "yeah, I don't care what we do."

"Well the real question is, who is going to be our designated driver?" Alison asked. "I'll do it," Aria replied, "I'm not really in the mood to drink tonight." "I'll stay sober with you, I'm not that much in the mood either," Spencer said. "Glad you guys offered because I am feeling like throwing down tonight," Hanna chimed.

"Yeah, throw down, just don't throw up," Spencer replied. "Hey! I can handle my liquor," Hanna replied, tossing another fry in her mouth. "Yeah, it except it wasn't liquor that made you sick, it was beer," Emily said, giggling.

"Alright so we'll leave at nine thirty if that's fine with everyone," Alison cut in. The girls all nodded their head in response and continued eating.

#######

The sound of blow driers, showers, and music pulsed through the DiLaurentis beach house. All of the girls were getting dressed to head out to Alison's friend's, Riley, party. Emily knocked on Alison's bedroom door before entering, "Ali?"

Alison looked from around the bathroom door. She smiled when she saw Emily halfway in her bedroom. "Hey, come in," Alison replied. Emily stepped through the double doors of the master bedroom and shut them behind of her. She walked to the bathroom doors and leaned against the door frame, watching Alison get ready.

Emily wore a all black, long sleeved, but short romper with a close toed heel. The romper showed off her long, tan, toned legs, and the heels helped as well. Her dark hair was in soft waves down around her back and shoulders.

"You look so good," Alison said looking at Emily and taking in the presence of the brunette in front of her. Emily felt her cheeks warm, "thank you." Emily's brown eyes gazed over Alison as the blonde turned back around to finish applying her eye liner on.

Alison was wearing a short strapless dress that was white and fitted on the top and blue and flowy around the waist and thighs. Her signature curls draped around her shoulders and down her back. Alison put her eye liner back in her make up bag and turned around to find a smug Emily smiling contently back at her.

"What?" Alison questioned, not harshly as she normally would have done to anyone else, but happily instead. Emily reached her hand out to the blonde and Alison grabbed it. Emily pulled Alison a few steps closer to her and reached up to place her hands on the blonde's face, cupping it.

"You look beautiful, Ali," Emily commented. Alison stood on her toes and leaned forward to meet her lips with Emily's. Emily closed her eyes and held on to Alison's face. There was nowhere else Emily had wanted to be, and no one else she would rather be with.

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. One of Emily's hands ran to the back of Alison's head and softly grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair.

"Em," Alison said, pulling her lips off of the blonde. Emily opened her eyes and let go of Alison, "what?" Alison turned around to face the mirror ran her hand through her hair through her blonde locks, "I just did my hair."

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed at the blonde. She took a step towards Alison and grabbed her by the hips and planted her face into Alison's neck as Alison still rambled through her blonde hair. "You…are such….a…drama…queen," Emily mumbled on Alison's neck, speaking between each soft kiss she laid on Alison's skin.

Alison's lips curved into a smile, "you've been drinking already." Emily took her lips off of Alison's neck, "how do you know?" Alison laughed, "well for one, you aren't normally this handsy with me, or this bold. And two," Alison stopped and turned around to face the brunette. She grabbed Emily's face by her jawlines and pulled her down to her face. Alison kissed Emily and Emily felt the blonde's tongue softly guide over her lips. Before Emily could reaction to feeling Alison's tongue, Alison pulled herself off of Emily and turned back around to examine herself again, "your lips taste like vodka," Alison finished.

Emily's body tingled. Alison had a way of turning Emily on like only Emily has imagined. Emily bit her bottom lip and ran her own tongue over where Alison had just licked. Emily released her tongue and brought her fingers up to her mouth, feeling her lip. Alison smirked when she saw the effect she had on the brunette.

"Something wrong, babe?" Alison sarcastically said, pretending to sound innocent. Emily was stunned. "Are we using pet names now?" Emily questioned. Alison grabbed Emily's hand and walked her out of the bathroom, "I like calling you pet names."

"EM, ARE YOU FUCKING ALI OR SOMETHING, COME ON, LET'S GO," Hanna yelled from downstairs. "Hanna!" Aria and Spencer yelled in sync. Emily laughed, "she might be a little intoxicated as well. We kind've already had two shots, and there's no telling how much she's drank since I've been up here."

Alison's mischievous grin appeared on her face, and Emily knew all of Alison's signature looks. "What?" Emily asked. "Her comment," Alison replied, putting on her white heels. Emily titled her head, "what do you mean?" Alison chuckled and finished putting on her heels. She walked over to Emily and planted a slow, long kiss on her lips. When she took her lips off of Emily, she answered the question, "she'll be right about that soon."

#######

"Okay, no one better throw up tonight," Spencer said pulling up to Riley's house. Hanna, Emily, and Alison were in the back laughing about a Vine that Hanna had pulled up on her phone. "We got it, Spence, no worries," Hanna replied, still laughing about the video.

Emily was sitting in the middle of the two blondes. Alison was leaned into Emily and had her hand on Emily's bare thigh. Before they left, Hanna, Emily, and Alison had taken a shot of tequila and Alison shot gunned and mixed drink that had Fireball in it. In other words, the girls were feeling very warm.

"I'm serious! Don't throw up in my car, my parents will literally probably kill you, or sue you, whichever," Spencer replied. Aria put her hand on Spencer's shoulder, "it's okay. I'm here to help, too."

Hanna opened the door of Spencer's car and got out, "let's go!" Spencer looked at Aria, "kill us now." Aria laughed and both her and Spencer got out of the car. "Ali, Em, let's go," Spencer said, closing her door and walking towards Riley's house.

When Aria, Spencer, and Hanna turned their backs and couldn't see Alison or Emily anymore, Alison reached over and grasped Emily's face with one hand. She firmly pressed her lips on Emily's and her free hand grabbed onto Emily's bare thigh. Emily moved her lips in sync with Alison's. Alison let go of Emily's face and reached behind her head to grab onto Emily's dark hair.

Emily's hands found Alison's waist and she pulled Alison on top of her. Because Alison's dress was short, Emily could feel Alison's bare skin on her butt sitting on her thighs. Emily's fingertips ran across of Alison's thighs and found Alison's underwear string. Alison softly moaned as Emily slowly traced the outline of Alison's underwear.

"A thong?" Emily asked. "Mhm," Alison mumbled against Emily's lips, not daring to break their kissing session. Emily smirked as she slowly reached lower and lower down Alison's waist and inner thigh.

"Are they coming?" Hanna loudly said, sounding close to the car. Alison sprang off of Emily and Emily quickly sat up straight. The car doors unlocked and Aria's passenger door opened, "hey drunkies, we're going in now."

Without making eye contact with Aria, Emily and Alison got out of the car, both of their cheeks red. "Did you two forget we were coming to a party?" Spencer said. "Sorry, we were just caught up in something," Alison quickly responded.

Spencer's face looked confused, but she didn't question it. Alison DiLaurentis was not the best person to try to answers out of when she didn't want to give them. "Whatever, let's just go in," Spencer replied.

Emily looked at Alison when their friends weren't looking. Alison winked at Emily and slightly brushed her hand. When Aria, Spencer and Hanna stepped inside, Alison turned to Emily and whispered, "thank God for Spencer's blacked out windows."

#######

Emily tossed the ball into the last standing red cup on the table, and smiled, "winners!" Riley gave Emily a high five as Emily won a game of beer pong for the two girls. "That was nice, you're a pong killer," Riley said, throwing one arm around Emily's shoulder.

Riley was about an inch taller than Emily and had long, blonde hair. She had piercing blue eyes and her nose was lightly covered with freckles. Riley was another rich kid on the island that DiLaurentis's beach house on. Most of the families who had a beach house on the island were rich. Very rich.

Emily smiled at Riley and wrapped her arm around her waist, "another round?"

"I'd do multiple rounds with you," Riley winked.

Emily and Riley set up the table to play another team.

"Where's Alison?" Spencer asked Aria. "I'm not sure, I think she's talking to some girls that she used to hang out with the past summers as a kid," Aria replied. "I found Hanna," Spencer said, pointing across the room. Hanna was talking to a group of girls who are good friends of Riley's. "She looks like she's having a good time," Aria smiled. Spencer nodded, "yeah, I'm glad everyone is having fun."

Alison stood outside on the deck that was facing the ocean. There were some teens in bathing suits in the pool, and some people just out and around talking and socializing. "Are you going to be down here all summer?" a guy asked Alison.

Alison shook her head and took another sip of her Rum, "nope. I'll be back and forth between here and Rosewood." The guy ran his hand through his dirty blonde, shaggy hair, "that's too bad."

"And why is that?" Alison asked, sounding a bit too flirtatious. When Alison was drunk, she always became very flirty. The guy stepped a little closer, "I was hoping we could hang out sometime." Alison made eye contact with the guy, took another sip of her drink and smirked.

Through the corner of her eyes she saw a girl through the window in the house throw her arms up. She looked over at what got her attention and saw it was Riley…and Emily beside of her. Emily was drunkenly looking at Riley, smiling.

Alison felt a sting of rage hit her body. The guy saw her body language change and looked confused, "what's wrong?" Alison ignored the guy and walked past him, heading back inside of the house. She walked over to Spencer and Aria, keeping her eyes on Emily.

"What are they doing?" Alison sharply questioned. Spencer and Aria looked at Alison, "they're just playing a game, calm down, tiger, what's wrong?" Aria asked. Alison kept her eyes blazing at Emily and Riley, "nothing."

Alison saw Riley laugh and lean in closer to Emily to whisper in her ear. Riley placed her arm around Emily's waist and the two girls laughed. Alison was livid. The blonde walked over to the beer pong table and walked on the opposing side, rearranging the cups.

Emily saw Alison on the other end and her body froze, starring at the blonde. Riley noticed Emily's change and followed Emily's eyes to Alison. "Ali! Are you up?" Riley questioned, her arm still stretched around Emily's waist. Alison gave Riley her famous Alison DiLaurentis sarcastic smile, "yep."

Emily instantly knew just by reading Alison's face that something wasn't right. Emily could tell Alison was up to something. "Ali, is everything—," Emily started. Alison cut her off, "I'm fine," the blonde fired back. Emily shifted her weight and took a sip of her vodka. The brunette mentally confirmed that Alison was pissed.

The dirty blonde guy who was talking to Alison walked by her and Alison grabbed his arm, "we're playing beer pong." The guy looked down at Alison and smirked, "okay." Emily watched as the guy displayed a smug look on his face after Alison pulled him towards her. Emily's eyebrows formed together and her jaw tightened.

"Who's up first?" the guy questioned. "We are," Emily sternly stated, glaring at Alison as if she asked the question. Alison's icy blue eyes met with Emily's chocolate brown ones. Both girls were now furious.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley grabbed the two ping balls from the opposite side of the table, "are you sure you two are ready, Ali? Emily and I have been hot and unbeatable for six games in a row now."

Alison's blue eyes cut through Riley's lighter blue one's. Alison looked back at Emily, who was starring back at her. Alison took a big gulp of her cup of Rum, not taking her eyes off of Emily's, and sarcastically laughed, "yeah, I'm ready."

Riley looked at Emily and threw her arm around her shoulder, "ready to make this win number seven?" Emily broke her eye contact from Alison and smiled back at Riley, "of course."

Alison felt her body heat up. The blonde clenched her teeth together and took another gulp of her Rum. "Okay, you first, pretty thing," Riley stated, handing Emily one of the ping pong balls.

Emily looked at the six cups across the table and shot the ball. It landed cleanly into one of the red solo cups. Riley put her arm up and shot her ball across of the table, landing perfectly into another cup. "Balls back," Emily and Riley said, almost in sync. Riley put her hand out and Emily slapped it, giving her a high five.

Alison glared at Emily. She was not about to deal with this.

Emily threw for her second round and again made the shot. "Dammit," Alison hissed. Riley threw her ball and it barely missed, hitting the top of a cup and bouncing off. "Do you want to go first or should I?" Alison's partner asked.

Alison looked at him, "well are you good?" The guy smirked, "depends on what we're talking about." Emily's mouth dropped open and she quickly shut it. Her lips pressed into a hard line and she shot dagger eyes at Alison.

Alison turned and shot her ball. She made her shot into a cup and grinned. Alison's dimples appeared on her cheeks and Emily's heart fluttered. Emily loved Alison's dimples so much. She always had. They were Emily's favorite physically qualities of Alison's.

"Wow, you have dimples," the dirty blonde haired guy said, looking down at Alison. "Are you going to shoot the ball or not?" Emily barked. The guy broke his stare from Alison and looked over at Emily, "sorry, yikes." He shot and missed the cup and Emily smirked.

Emily prepared herself to shoot and she released the ball, making it into another cup. "You're on fire, Emily!" Riley beamed. "Let's finish it now," Emily replied, propping her elbow on Riley's shoulder. With Emily's arm still propped on her, Riley shot and made the the ball in the cup.

"Balls back," Emily and Riley said, laughing and again giving each other a high five. Alison gritted her teeth together. She rolled the balls back across of the table and took another sip of her Rum. When she put the cup down, she slightly stumbled back and her partner caught her.

"Whoa there, cutie," he said, holding Alison from behind the waist in his arms, "are you okay?" Emily felt like she was about to explode. She was watching some random guy gripping Alison's waist and it felt like knifes plunging in her stomach.

Alison regained her posture, "thanks." Emily and Riley looked at the last cup. "Ready to end this now?" Riley asked. Emily looked at Alison, then back at Riley, "oh yeah."

Emily tossed her ball and it landed perfectly in the cup. Riley gave Emily a strong one armed hug, "you just went a four-for-four perfect game! You're seriously a perfect partner!" Riley reached over and pecked a quick peck on Emily's cheek.

Alison had officially lost it. Alison grabbed her cup and stormed off from the table, pushing herself through the people standing around the house. Emily left the table, trying to catch up with the blonde.

Alison pushed herself through the back of the house and opened the door to get outside. She called a taxi service and told them to come pick her up. Alison was livid. Her pulse was running twice what it should have been and she could have sworn all she saw was red.

Alison drunkly walked to the front yard of Riley's house and waited for her taxi to come.

Emily opened the front door and looked outside to find Alison standing beside of Riley's mailbox in the driveway. Emily quickly shut the door and walked towards Alison.

"Ali," Emily called out, stepping closer to Alison. Alison turned around and glared at Emily, "get the hell away from me." Alison took a step back from Emily and Emily stepped closer, "Ali.."

"No! Fuck you. Go fuck Riley" Alison drunkenly slurred, taking another step back from the brunette. "Alison," Emily sternly stated. "What?" Alison sharply replied. Emily looked at Alison in her eyes and she saw so much of the old Alison DiLaurentis coming back out.

Emily flipped her hair to one side with her fingers, "what is your problem?" Alison darkly laughed, "what's my problem? Why don't you go back in there and go fuck your girlfriend?"

"You're being immature, Alison," Emily replied, trying to keep her calm. "I'm being immature? You were all over Riley tonight. You let her kiss you!" Alison stated, a bit too loudly. "You were all about some guy, do you want to explain that?" Emily fired back.

"At least I wasn't giving him eye sex. You were basically fucking her with your eyes," Alison hissed. "You soaked in that guy's attention like you were a sponge. You seemed to like it," Emily barked.

Alison turned back towards the street. "Don't come sleep in my bed tonight," the blonde said, "you can go to Riley's." Emily threw her hands up in the air, "fine."

Alison turned back around and looked back at Emily, "what?" Emily noticed a difference in Alison's voice. She didn't sound mad anymore, but instead her voice was…shaky.

Emily looked in Alison's eyes and realized that they were shinny. "Oh no, Ali," Emily softly said, reaching out to the blonde.

Alison did something she rarely did, she cried. Tears fell down Alison's face and Emily quickly brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears away. "Ali, baby, please don't," Emily said through her drunkenness.

Alison's tears fell harder and she tried to push off of the brunette. "No," Emily said, refusing to let go of Alison. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to get in her bed, Alison. I'm sorry," Emily said, wrapping one arm around Alison's neck and one still staying on her face.

"She's better than me," Alison sobbed. Emily shook her head, "no, baby, she's not. No one is." Emily pulled Alison closer to her, "I'm sorry, Ali, I'm sorry." Emily kissed the top of Alison's head.

"Do you like her?" Alison asked, almost in a whisper. "No," Emily responded, "she was just being a friend. You read it the wrong way." Alison wiped a few tears from her eyes, "you seemed really into her. She's pretty, and really smart, and she workouts like you do, and likes sports like you, and she's a really nice girl. She's perfect for you and I'm not."

Emily brought her hand to Alison's face and wiped tears away, "Ali, you are perfect for me. Not Riley, not anyone else. You're the only one I want, the only one I've ever truly wanted."

A taxi pulled up in front of the two girls. Alison moved out of Emily's hands, "I'm going home. Spencer has a key, so make sure you come back with her."

Alison turned and walked towards the taxi. The blonde opened the door and slid in. Before she could close the door Emily slid in beside of her. Emily closed the door and grabbed Alison's face to met her lips on the blonde's. When Emily took her lips off of Alison's, she grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'm coming home with my girl."

#######

The car ride from Riley's house to the DiLaurentis beach house was silent. When the taxi driver dropped them off, Alison paid the guy forty dollars, even though it was only a fifteen dollar price.

Alison unlocked her front doors and shut them behind herself and Emily. The two girls drunkenly took off their heels and headed upstairs. Alison stumbled into the shower, and Emily decided to shower as well.

Emily somehow managed to brush her teeth and take a faster shower than Alison, even though Emily had to walk to another room. When Emily got dressed, and walked back to Alison's bedroom and slipped in her bed.

Alison came out of the bathroom and walked over to her bed. She saw Emily laying in her bed, looking back at her. Alison crossed her arms, "I thought I said I didn't want you in my bed." Emily sat up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear, "if you really want me to leave I will."

Alison looked at the brunette and didn't respond, she just got in bed. Emily laid back down and wrapped her arm around Alison's waist. Emily pulled Alison into her. Alison didn't resist Emily's touch. She couldn't. The blonde wanted to be mean, and rude, and start a fight but she physically couldn't.

Emily's fingertips snuck beneath Alison's t-shirt. Emily allowed her fingertips to run across of Alison's hips, making circles on her body. Alison closed her eyes and wiggled back into Emily more.

Emily smiled when she felt Alison trying to make their bodies closer. "You looked so beautiful tonight, Ali," Emily whispered against the back of Alison's long blonde hair. "I'm still mad at you," Alison replied, trying to sound serious.

Emily smiled bigger when she heard Alison's voice. Emily knew the difference between Alison being mad and when she wasn't. Emily's fingertips moved lower, sliding under Alison's loose shorts to her top of her hips.

Emily leaned her head forward and pushed Alison's hair back with her free hand. The brunette started to plant soft kisses on Alison's neck. Alison closed her eyes and bit her lip. Emily started to kiss her neck harder and opened her mouth.

Alison felt Emily's warm tongue against her cool skin. "Em," Alison mumbled. Even though she too was knew herself was drunk, Alison knew for sure that Emily was drunk as well. Emily ran her tongue across of Alison's neck, kissing the skin from moment to moment.

Alison couldn't handle much anymore. The blonde flipped her body over and threw herself at Emily. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and instantly threw her hands into Emily's dark hair. Alison crashed her lips onto Emily's.

Emily gripped Alison on the waist and rolled them over to where Alison was on top of Emily. Alison kept her hands grasping to Emily's dar locks. Emily placed her hands on Alison's ribcage and ran her hands across of Alison's body, down to her thighs.

Emily creeped up Alison's leg until she reached up under Alison's shorts. Emily pulled her lips off of Alison's, "I need to be over you right now."

Alison sat up and before she knew it Emily had Alison laying down and Emily got between Alison's legs. Emily leaned back down and continued kissing the blonde. Alison cupped Emily's face, pressing their lips harder together.

Emily reached down Alison's body and gripped the blonde's shorts. Emily swiftly pulled Alison's shorts down her legs and tossed them off of her bed. Alison stopped kissing the brunette and looked at Emily.

Emily opened her eyes to see Alison's blue eyes looking back at her, "what's wrong?" Alison softly touched Emily's face. She ran her fingers along of Emily's bone structure. Emily was beautiful. So, so beautiful.

Darkness of the night filled the room, but the moonlight from outside shined just enough so that Alison could see the outline and features of Emily.

Alison pulled Emily back down to her and kissed her lips, "you're all I've wanted for a really long time." Emily placed another kiss on Alison's lips, "you have all of me, and I'm about to give you what you've been wanting," Emily seductively replied.

Alison's heart went wild. The blonde pulled the brunette back down to her and their lips clashed together. Emily's hands traveled up Alison's torso, under the blonde's shirt. Her hands slowly moved up the sides of Alison's body. When Emily got to Alison's ribcage, she moved her hands in to grab onto Alison's breasts. Alison moaned, feeling Emily hold her breasts. Emily softly squeezed the lumps, making Alison's breath uneasy.

Emily took her thumbs and brushed them across of Alison's nipples. Alison shuddered under Emily, "Em," At the blonde moaned. Emily placed her fingertips around one of Alison's nipples and rubbed it.

Alison's breath hitched each time Emily twisted Alison's nipple a little harder. Emily broke her kiss from the blonde and quickly lifted Alison's t-shirt off of her body. "Thank you for not wearing a bra when you sleep," Emily said, looking at Alison's bare chest.

"God, you're so beautiful, Ali," Emily said, her eyes raking over Alison's exposed breasts. Emily leaned down and kissed Alison on the chest. She made her way to Alison's breast and kissed around of the lumps, gliding her tongue around the skin.

Alison groaned feeling Emily's warm tongue dash across of her breasts. Emily took her left hand and grabbed onto Alison's left breast, and her right hand and traced down Alison's stomach.

Emily felt Alison's stomach muscles quiver under her touch. Emily's fingers ran over Alison's underwear. Emily went lower and started to rub her fingers against the cloth on top of Alison's wet flesh.

Alison let out of moan, feeling Emily's fingers grind against her through her on top of her underwear, "Emily."

While Emily's hands kept busy, her tongue found Alison's right nipple and Emily started to flick Alison's hard nipple with her tongue. Alison's hands rushed to Emily's hair, "Em."

Emily sucked on Alison's nipple as she rubbed Alison's flesh on top of her underwear and massaged Alison's other breast. Alison's body vibrated under Emily. She needed to feel Emily. Alison's body craved her.

"Baby," Alison puffed, "I need to feel you, please." Emily smirked and didn't stop her hands, "I know you're used to being in control of most things, princess, but right now I'm the boss."

Alison begged, "please, baby." Emily smirk grew wider. Emily stopped her hands and brought them down to take off Alison's underwear. Emily tossed them off the bed and pushed Alison's legs a little bit farther apart.

Emily's eyes ran across of Alison's completely naked body. Emily was stunned. Alison was beautiful. Everything Emily could have imagined was nothing like looking at the real thing. "I need to feel you, too," Emily said, bringing her eyes and hands down to Alison's warm heat.

Emily slid a finger across of Alison's wet flesh, "Ali, you're so wet." Alison moaned as she felt Emily's fingers on her heat for the first time. Emily slid a finger into Alison, feeling the warm, wet skin.

Alison's eyes closed and she moaned, "Em." Emily slowly pumped her finger in and out of Alison, looking down at what she was doing to back up at her face, watching Alison's pleasure. Emily started to speed up, pumping faster into the blonde.

Alison's moans started to come quicker along with the speed of Emily's pumps. Emily slid a second finger in Alison and keep up the faster pace. Alison moaned deep when she felt Emily's second finger enter her, "fuck, baby."

Alison grinded her hips against Emily's fingers, trying to feel all of Emily inside of her. Emily watched Alison's body shook around Emily's pumps. Emily's brown eyes took in the beautiful sight under her.

Alison's head was titled back, her pinks lips partly open moaning nothing but Emily's name. The blonde's perfect round breasts were bouncing up and down, moving in sync together with, vibrating off of Emily's pumps.

Emily slid another finger into Alison. Emily felt Alison's walls tightening and Emily knew this might be has much as she could fit into Alison tonight. Alison's moans loudened, and Emily couldn't get enough of it.

"Em…baby…fuck," Alison moaned between each breath. Emily pushed her fingers in and out of Alison's flesh, making the blonde moan with every pump. Emily leaned over Alison and met her lips to the blonde's.

Alison groaned in Emily's mouth, but still firmly pressed her lips on Emily's. Alison's hands went to Emily's back and her fingernails dug into Emily's skin. Emily felt Alison's nails digging in her flesh but she didn't care, Emily didn't want to stop pleasing her girl.

"Em, baby," Alison moaned against Emily's lips. Emily planted one last kiss on Alison, slid down between Alison's legs, and quickly took out her fingers of Alison's flesh and brought her tongue to Alison's clit.

Alison's eyes closed as she felt Emily's warm tongue against her clit. Emily ran her tongue quickly back and forth on Alison's clit, tasting the blonde for the first time.

Alison's body shook under Emily's tongue. Emily keep her tongue busy as she looked up at Alison's face. Emily felt accomplished as she saw the pleasure ride out across of Alison's expressions.

"Emily…God…fuck," Alison moaned. Emily had a rhythm going on Alison's slit with her tongue. Alison started rolling her hips to match with Emily's movement. Alison felt pressure build up between her legs.

The blonde's body started tightening and her breathes were becoming shorter. Alison let out a loud moan and Emily knew that she had just made the Alison DiLaurentis cum.

"Emily…fuck…baby…Em," Alison said, as her orgasm slammed through her body. Emily stayed down on Alison until Alison's legs shook so bad that Alison made her stop.

Emily stuck her tongue between Alison's lips and licked all of Alison's cum. Emily came up from between Alison's legs. Emily crawled back up Alison's body and leaned forward to kiss the blonde, "is that what you wanted?"

Alison looked at the brunette over her, "you are more than what I could have ever wanted, Emily Fields."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily eyes fluttered open to see sunlight piercing through the curtains on the window. Emily felt something around her waist and turned her head to see Alison sleeping, naked, behind of her. Alison had wrapped one around around Emily, spooning the brunette.

Emily gently turned her body and laid on her back, allowing Alison's body to fall on her chest. Emily kissed Alison on the forehead and grabbed her phone to rumble through the text messages and social media notifications she received while she was sleeping.

Alison's eyelids slowly opened, resting her eyes on Emily. Alison looked up at the brunette and softly smiled, "hi." Emily put her phone down after noticing Alison waking up, "hi."

"I'm naked," Alison casually commented. Emily bit her lip, "I know."

"That doesn't excite you?" Alison flirtatiously replied. Emily lifted Alison's chin to bring her lips up to her own, "it does, very much so."

Emily kissed Alison and the blonde sat up and sat in Emily's lap, wrapping the silk bed sheet around her body, only exposing a portion of her cleavage and a section of her stomach. Emily's eyes were distracted, focused on the cleavage pushing in the opening of the sheet.

Alison smirked, "my eyes are up here, Em." Emily broke her gaze from Alison's chest. She looked into Alison's bright icy eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to this." Alison leaned forward and started pressing kisses down Emily's neck, "getting used to what?" Alison mumbled between each kiss.

"Seeing you. Seeing all of you," Emily honestly replied, "it's breathtaking." Alison met her lips with Emily's, "you are the sweetest person in the world, Emily Fields." Emily kissed Alison back, "well right now I am the hungriest person in the world, can we go eat?"

Alison threw the covers off of her body and propped off of Emily. Emily's eyes focused on Alison's body. Alison's skin was finally getting a really nice tan. Emily saw the pale skin from Alison's bathing suit tan-line and smiled. It was cute.

"I'm going to shower," Alison stated, heading towards the bathroom. The blonde started the shower and opened the glass door. Alison loved taking hot showers. It always felt good on her skin.

The blonde started rubbing shampoo in her blonde tresses and closed her eyes, relaxing in the shower. Alison felt hands softly grab her waist and she smiled, expecting the company.

Emily grabbed Alison's soap bottle and lathered the liquid in her hands. The brunette ran her soapy hands across of Alison's stomach, and reached up to massage her breasts. Alison titled her head back into Emily's shoulder, feeling Emily's hands massage and rub her breasts and nipples.

"I couldn't resist," Emily softly stated in Alison's ear. Alison's smug wiped across of her face, "I know." Emily smiled and kissed Alison's ear, still grabbing and squeezing Alison's breasts with both of her hands.

"Em, that feels so good," Alison quietly moaned. Emily took one of her thighs and parted it between Alison's legs, opening them more. Emily left one hand massaging Alison's breast and moved her other down her body between the blonde's legs.

Emily's fingers found Alison's clit and started to rub the bud. Alison stopped washing her hair and gripped one hand on Emily's forearm and extended the other arm out towards to wall for support.

"Em," Alison moaned, swaying her hips to the movement of Emily's fingers. "What, baby," Emily seductively replied. Alison closed her eyes. The feeling of the hot water on her skin and Emily's hands were overpowering.

Emily felt Alison's clit start to harden as Alison's breathes started to shorten. "Ride it out, baby," Emily said against Alison's ear. Alison's body pulsed. Her legs started to weaken. Emily let go of Alison's breast and brought that hand to grab her hips to give Alison support to stand.

Alison pressed her forehead against the cool tile on the wall and moaned Emily's name. Emily buried her face in the back of Alison's neck and hair, "that's right, baby, just ride it out."

Emily pressed her body closer to Alison's, keeping her fingers moving in a circle, rubbing Alison's clit. Emily had been wanting to give Alison this pleasure for years, and she swore she would do it everyday that Alison allowed her.

"Fuck, Emily," Alison moaned, deep and long. Alison felt her orgasm roll over her body. Alison sang out Emily's name as the electric feeling ran throughout her. Alison slightly leaned forward, not able to handle the sensation standing up straight.

Emily saw Alison's ass bent out a little and she smirked. Emily took one hand and grabbed Alison's ass and took the other hand and slid her fingers into Alison's depth. Alison was caught off guard, feeling Emily enter her from behind. Her moans grew louder.

"Shh, baby, they'll hear you," Emily commented, grinning from Alison's actions. Alison placed both hands on the wall for full support, having her body move forward and back from Emily's pumps.

Emily sped up her pumps, going faster in the blonde than she last night. Alison's moans started to echo in the bathroom and Emily slowed back down, "I can't keep going if you're going to scream."

"Please don't stop," Alison desperately said. Emily smiled. She had won. She slowly pulled her fingers out of the blonde, "I have to, I'm hungry, remember?" Alison saw Emily's grin on her face, "you did that on purpose."

Emily pretended to act surprised and reached around Alison to grab the shampoo, "did what?" Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, "and people say you're the innocent one out of the group."

Emily pressed a kiss on Alison's forehead, "shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets, right?" Alison smiled, her dimples popping out of her cheeks, and she winked, mocking the conversation the two girls had years ago, "I knew there was something different about you."

#######

Spencer, Hanna, and Aria were outside eating brunch on the patio in the backyard. Alison and Emily walked outside and joined their friends.

Aria took a bite of her pancake, "good morning, sunshines." Alison and Emily both returned a smile. "What time did you guys get up?" Alison asked, taking a pancake and sausage from the platter on the table.

"About forty minutes ago," Spencer replied, sipping on her tea. "Where did you two go last night?" Hanna blurted. Spencer chuckled, "way to be smooth, Hanna."

Hanna ignored Spencer and looked back and forth between Emily and Alison, "well?" Emily answered as she filled her glass with water from the pitcher, "we came back here. We just left the party early."

"Why?" Hanna questioned. Hanna was always so blunt and straightforward, and really didn't care to beat around the bush. "We just wanted to come back," Emily responded, calmly. "Well I don't know what you two were doing, but I had a great time. I wanted to stay forever. Riley is like the coolest person ever," Hanna replied, biting on her bacon.

Alison rolled her eyes at hearing Riley's name. "Yeah, I'll have to admit, she did seem really cool," Spencer stated, "I thought she was going to be this really stuck up bitch, but she was really sweet."

"And super funny," Aria chimed in. "Yeah, and she was definitely into you, Emily," Hanna stated. Alison took a sip of her water, not allowing herself to show emotion. Although all she wanted to do was immediately stop the conversation.

"Wait, Riley's gay?" Aria questioned. Hanna shook her head, "nope, but she told me that she definitely would have turned lesbian for Emily." Spencer laughed, "does she know Emily's gay?"

"Well she did after that comment," Hanna casually replied, "I told her Emily was gay and she nearly pissed herself. She said she wanted you to be her first lesbian experience, Em," Hanna laughed. "And I would have done it if I were you, she's hot, Emily!" Hanna finished.

"She is super pretty, Em. You should go for it. It could be your little summer romance," Aria jumped in. Alison put her glass back down on the table and shifted in her seat. Emily read Alison's body language and knew that Alison was not pleased with the conversation at the table.

Emily shook her head, "just a friend guys." Hanna replied, "that's not what she wants." Alison took a bit of her sausage and silently chewed, attempting to avoid getting upset.

The conversation at the table, thankfully, went silent for a few seconds as the girls ate. "Today is our last day and night here," Spencer spoke up, "what should we do?"

"Can we go spend the day back out on the beach?" Aria requested. Alison finally joined in the conversation, "I'd love to do that, that's the main reason we're all here. Want to get our stuff together and leave after we finish eating?"

"Yeah, and tonight can it be just us? You know, only the five of us bonding?" Spencer questioned. Emily nodded, "I'd like that."

"Me too," Hanna commented. Aria agreed, "yeah, let's do it." Alison nodded her head, "sounds like a plan."

#######

After a long day on the beach, the girls were tired out and came back to the DiLaurentis beach house to shower. They all got dressed and headed to a restaurant on a pier, eating on the shore of the ocean.

"I'm definitely not ready to go back to Rosewood tomorrow," Hanna groaned. "Ugh, me either. I start my babysitting jobs on Monday when those little demons get back from their vacation trip," Spencer remarked.

"Babysitting isn't that bad, Spence," Aria replied. Spencer shook her head, "no, it is when you're babysitting the four spoiled rich kids of one biggest defense attorney's in the state. My dad hooked me up with the job. The guy is paying me $400 a week to look after his kids. I wasn't going to say no."

Emily's mouth dropped, "$400 dollars? Wow. And I thought I was making good money at The Brew."

"Did Ezra give you a raise, by the way?" Aria asked. Emily nodded, "yep, and he promoted me to manger this summer. So less hours and more money. But I'm still giving swimming lessons to kids so my time is still busy."

"Must be nice," Hanna sarcastically replied, "I'm at the bottom of the chain working at my job." Spencer laughed, "Hanna, you're working at a designer store. You still get paid more than the average sales associate just because of the company you're working for."

Hanna shrugged, "you guys sounded important at your jobs, I didn't know." Alison laughed, "well I'm probably getting paid less than you all, so no worries."

"I didn't know you found a job, what are you doing?" Aria replied. "I'm not working," Alison laughed, "that was my point."

"The advantages of having a rich dad," Hanna said, putting a bit of her pasta in her mouth. "It's because of everything that happened this past year with A. My dad wants to spoil me this summer before we all head to college. He's basically letting me travel the world and do whatever I want. It's kind of mind boggling, honestly," Alison replied.

"You can go anywhere? Where do you want to go?" Aria asked. Alison leaned her head on her hand, "Maybe the islands, maybe Europe."

Emily's eyes met with Alison's. Alison smiled at Emily, "maybe Paris." Emily's lips curved into a smile. "The city of love," Spencer said, "who would you take there?"

Alison never took her eyes off of Emily, "someone special, that's for sure." Emily looked down and her lips formed into a full smile. Alison smiled at seeing Emily smile.

"Well you better bring us, bitch. We're special," Hanna commented. All of the girls laughed and Alison responded, "I'll think about it."

#######

Aria finished pouring the wine into the wine glasses. She and Emily brought them to the rest of the girls in the living room.

The DiLaurentis living room was large, complimented by the large beach house. The floor was a dark wooden color and there was white, fury rugs under the soft couches. A 65" television laid on the wall above a fireplace.

On the screen E! News was softly on. The girls were sitting around just talking and having a good night in.

"Let's play a game," Alison said after taking a sip of her wine. "Ooh, we should play truth or dare," Hanna smirked looking at Alison.

"You just want to know my secrets, bitch," Alison said. Hanna smiled, titling her head, "you are absolutely correct."

"Good luck," Alison chuckled. "I'll start," Spencer said. Spencer looked at each girl, "Hanna, since this was your idea, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a pussy," Hanna replied. "I dare you to show us your favorite sex position with Caleb," Spencer laughed. Emily laughed, nearly choked on her drink.

Hanna stood up leaned against the wall, "I can't really show you, but I like it when he picks me up and fucks me against the wall."

Alison even let out a strong laugh, laughing at Hanna's bluntness. "Okay, my turn," Aria stated, going in order by seating arrangements. "Emily, truth or dare?" Aria asked. "Truth," Emily replied, instantly regretting her choice.

"Is it true that you had sex with Ben our freshman year?"

Emily and Alison both laughed. "No," Emily replied, "I forgot I never told you guys. I thought I did because I told Ali it never happened." Hanna grumbled, "of course you did! Everyone told Ali everything!"

Alison smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "sorry, Han."

Alison continued, being next to go, "Aria, truth or dare?"Aria thought about her answer, knowing Alison would be the toughest question but also could be the toughest dare, "truth."

Alison smirked, "did you and Ezra ever have sex in his classroom?" Aria covered her face, "yes."

The girls practically yelped from laughing so hard. "No way!" Spencer replied. "It was only like two or three times," Aria laughed, trying to defend herself. "That's so scandalous, you go girl," Alison approved.

Emily looked at Spencer, "truth or dare, Spence?" Spencer sat her wine glass down, "dare." Emily put her fingers to her lips thinking, "I dare you to lick the inside of Hanna's ear."

"Eeeewwwww, Em," Spencer said, disgusted. "Hey, my ears are clean, that was insulting," Hanna remarked. Spencer walked over to Hanna, stuck her tongue out and slipped her tongue in the inside of Hanna's ear.

"I'm going to throw up," Spencer replied, wiping her tongue on her shirt. "I kinda liked it," Hanna said. "Of course you did, Han," Aria laughed.

"Alison Lauren DiLa-Fucking-urentis," Hanna chimed. "Oh, God, and I thought mine was bad," Spencer laughed. "Truth or dare," Hanna continued, locking eyes with Alison.

Alison took a sip of her wine and set her glass down, "I'll give you this one shot," Alison stated, "truth."

Hanna's eyes got big, she wasn't expecting Alison to give into her truth. Hanna leaned back in her chair, thinking of what she was going to ask the other blonde.

Hanna looked at Emily and back at Alison, knowing exactly what her question was. Emily knew what was about to happen.

Hanna leaned forward, looking dead into Alison's depths of blue.

"Alison, have you ever had feelings for Emily?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes," Alison answered. Hanna's mouth dropped, "really?"

Alison looked at Emily. The brunette was looking back at Alison, calmly, giving her the opportunity to speak for herself.

Alison cleared her throat and repeated herself, "yes." Hanna smiled, "I knew it."

"You did not," Alison replied. "I've known it this entire time. Ever since you got back, Ali," Hanna responded, defending her statement. "And how was that?" Alison questioned.

"Well, I noticed you two hanging out alone more than all of us hung out together. You two were always together, and Em was always defending you. I mean, I knew Emily had a thing for you but I watched to see if you had something, too," Hanna started.

"And then, I even asked Spencer if you two were a thing when you guys were holding hands that night, right Spence?" Hanna asked.

Spencer nodded, "she's not lying." Hanna proudly continued, "then I even asked Emily what was up between you guys, and when she stuttered to respond, I knew it was something. Also, watching you two these past few days, something has definitely been going on. Have you guys fucked?" Hanna finished.

"Hanna!" Emily gasped. Hanna laughed and nudged Emily, "what? I'm just curious."

"Wait, so you guys were something when you came back to school?" Aria questioned. "I've already answered my truth, and I"m not playing anymore," Alison commented. "Oh come on! That's not fair," Hanna groaned, "you can't just drop a bomb on us like that and then not follow up with deats."

"Yeah, I'm usually not the one to push something like this, but this is really interesting," Spencer said, "I kinda want to know, too." Alison took a sip of her wine, "I don't have to tell you guys anything."

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna turned their heads to Emily. Emily's put her hand up, "don't look at me, this is her story to tell."

"Come on!" Hanna yelped, "I basically figured it all out anyway! Why can't you just tell us what's going on." Alison looked at Emily and then back at Hanna, "fine."

Alison got up and walked to Emily, she sat in the brunette's lap and wrapped one arm around her neck to help hold herself up. Emily's arm instinctively put her arm around Alison's waist and rested another on the blonde's thigh.

"I have feelings for Emily, Han. Not had them," Alison stated. Spencer's mouth opened, "why is this mind blowing to me?" Aria examined the two girls, "so, you two are together?" Hanna beamed, "I fucking knew it."

"How long has this been going on?" Spencer said, looking back and forth between the two girls. Emily looked up at Alison, giving her the look to continue. "Hanna was right months ago, when I first came back to school, that's when Em and I started having a thing again. I was with her, not to manipulate her Spence," Alison said, switching her attention to Spencer.

"I was with her because I felt safe with her. Because after years of being separated from everyone I loved, I needed to be with her," Alison said. This was the first time Emily was hearing this as well as her friends, and the brunette was speechless.

"So that's why you stayed on Alison's defense for so long," Spencer asked, looking at Emily. Emily didn't speak, she just nodded. Alison brought her hand up behind the back of Emily's head and scratched her skull through her hair. Emily leaned her head into Alison's body.

"You two are such polar opposites," Aria said, "it's so weird, but it's actually really cute." Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's body that was sitting on her lap and relaxed on the blonde, feeling Alison softly scratch her head.

"I can definitely see it now," Spencer stated. "Yeah, no wonder you were a bitch to us but sweet to her," Hanna puffed. Alison let out a deep laugh, "hey, now. I had my moments with Em as well. I hurt her more than I did you guys. I broke her heart, I basically only bullied you guys."

"Still a bitch," Hanna grumbled. Alison laughed, "you know I feel bad about that, Han. Gimme break." Aria leaned back on the couch, "this is so crazy. I wish we would have known this earlier."

"Well, we haven't been together this whole time," Emily replied. "Yeah, we just started actually trying things again," Alison joined. "When? On this trip?" Spencer asked. Alison and Emily both nodded.

"Oh my God, did you guys have sex in my car last night," Spencer asked, wide eyed. Emily barked out a laugh, "no, Spence!" Alison had a small grin on her face, "we were trying to get there but someone," Alison paused to look at Hanna, "interrupted us."

Hanna took a sip of her wine, finishing off her glass, "sorry not sorry, horn dogs."

#######

The girls talked and drank in the living room until around 11:30 when Aria wanted to go outside and get in the pool. The girls switched into their bathing suits and decided to spend the rest of the night outside in the warm, summer air.

Alison, Hanna, and Aria got into the pool and Emily and Spencer slid into the hot-tub, elevated right over the pool, overlooking the water from the channel.

"Em, I know I'm changing the subject here, but I want to talk about something important," Spencer stated. Emily pulled her hair to one side, "what's up?"

"I know you've liked Ali for a really long time, and I know she's the first girl you've ever had feelings for, and somehow she has this power over you, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Spencer asked.

Emily and Spencer had built a really close friendship over the past three years. Spencer always felt like she needed to protect Emily's feelings. Emily was the sweetest person that Spencer knew, and Spencer knew Alison was far from sweet. Spencer was always looking out for her friends, and Emily knew she was just trying to help keep her happy.

"I don't know, honestly," Emily quietly responded. "I know that Alison gives me this feeling. When I look at her, I feel like my heart rate doubles."

"Do you think you're just physically attracted to her and it's lust?" Spencer replied. Emily shook her head, "no, it can't be. I mean, I'm very attracted to her. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but the way she touches me is something that looks alone can't do."

"Okay, TMI, Em," Spencer laughed. Emily laughed too, "not like that. I mean the way she touches me mentally. I know she's difficult, and she's handful, and she can be selfish, mean, rude, stubborn…" Emily stopped, "what I'm trying to say is, I know she's a challenge, but I wouldn't change anything about her."

Spencer smiled, "Toby thought you still had feelings for her." Emily smiled at hearing about her old friend. Toby and Emily created their friendship before Spencer started dating him. Emily was the reason why Toby was even in any of their lives now. So when Toby and Spencer started to form a relationship, Emily was more than thrilled to watch two of her favorite people love each other.

"Sweet Toby, I miss him," Emily replied. "He misses you too," Spencer said, "but he's not too keen on you and Ali being together, so that might take a little time."

Emily looked down in the pool at Alison. The blonde was laughing at jumping top of Aria's back, making her carry her around the pool. Emily smiled, watching the blonde.

"What do you think about it," Emily asked Spencer, focusing her attention back in the hot-tub. Spencer sighed, "well, it makes me nervous. I know how Ali is, although you never know what she's thinking or what she's going to do, I know her characteristics. I know how much you like her, I can see it in the way you look at her, and that's what scares me. Ali is so mysterious and I've never seen her fully love anyone. I have seen her give little pieces of love to all of us, and I've seen her be more soft to you, but I've never actually seen Ali genuinely love something, or someone."

Emily took in Spencer's response, looking back at the blonde she felt worlds for, "I'm nervous, too."

Spencer grabbed Emily's hand, "no matter what happens with you guys, everyone is still here for you." Emily reached out and hugged Spencer, "I know, I love you, Spence." Spencer wrapped her arms around the tan girl, "I love you too, Em."

#######

Aria joined Spencer and Emily in the hot-tub, which left Hanna and Alison alone. The two blondes swam around and went back to the shallow part of the pool to sit down on the steps.

"I'm just throwing this out there, if you hurt Emily again, I'll kill you," Hanna stated. Alison looked at the blonde, "I know." Hanna turned her body to face Alison, "I'm serious, Ali. That girl really cares about you."

Alison ran her hand through her hair, "why do you think I'm going to hurt her?" Hanna bluntly replied, "because you're Alison."

Alison knew what Hanna meant. Alison had a bad habit of hurting people. The blonde was toxic, and she knew it. "Look, if you really do have these feelings for her that you claim you do, then I support you two being together. But if you're just playing her—," Hanna started, but was cut off.

"I'm not," Alison sternly replied, defending herself. Hanna made eye contact with Alison, "okay, well like I was saying, I support it if it's real. Emily deserves the world, and I want a girl to be able to give that to her."

Alison didn't respond, she just ran her hand through the pool water. Hanna continued, "Ali." Alison looked up at Hanna. Alison and Hanna's conversations had always been very honest and to the point. Both blondes were straightforward and that's why they did connect so well after working things out between them months ago.

Alison could see the look in Hanna's eyes were serious yet gentle. "Be good to her," Hanna finished.

Alison nodded, "I will be."

#######

 **Sorry that is was an extremely short chapter, but I thought this was a very good place to stop!**

 **I'll try to have Chapter 7 out ASAP.**

 **Let me know how you guys are liking this story, or what you like most about it.**

 **Is there anything you would change or something/someone you'd like to see more of? And who's your favorite character in the story and why?**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading/favoriting/following/commenting.**

 **Your comments make me eager to put out more chapters faster, haha.**

 **I hope you all have/have had a good day!**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

After spending the late night in the pool and hot-tub, the girls decided to stay up together on their last night at the beach. They all showered and brought multiple blankets and pillows and had a movie and snack night in the living room.

Alison went into the entertainment room and brought of a basket filled with movies, "pick one," the blonde said to the four girls sitting around the living room. Hanna and Aria got up and rambled through the basket.

"Ooh! We should watch The Notebook!" Aria chimed. Hanna rolled her eyes, "hell no. No mushy love movie. I don't have my boo thing here so if I get horny I don't have anyone to let that out on."

Aria frowned and put the case back in the basket, continuing to look through the movies. Alison sat down beside of Emily. Alison loved the smell of Emily's body wash. It was strong and smelt so clean and pure, which reminded Alison of Emily's sweet innocence.

Emily pulled Alison into her with one arm and Alison leaned back on the brunette. Emily was scrolling through her social media apps and absentmindedly put her arm around Alison. Alison's lips pressed together, "Em." Emily looked up from her phone and over at the blonde. Alison continued once she had Emily's focus, "pay attention to me."

Emily put her phone down on the table next to the couch she was sitting on, when she turned her body back to Alison she started to tickle the blonde, making her laugh. Alison laughed hard, begging the brunette to stop. "I thought you wanted attention? I thought this was what you wanted?" Emily playfully responded, hovering over Alison's body.

Alison grabbed Emily's face and pulled Emily down to kiss her. Emily rested her tickling hands on the couch, cornering Alison's body in her arms on the couch. When Alison parted her lips from Emily's she smiled, "I knew that would make you stop."

Emily smiled and plopped back down on the couch. "PDA..public display of Alison," Spencer jokingly commented. Alison laughed, "sorry, Spence."

"I found one! We are definitely watching I Know What You Did Last Summer," Hanna said, pulling the DVD case out of the basket. "No," Spencer said, "seriously Han? That's too close to what happened with A. I don't think so."

"Aw c'mon, don't be a puss," Hanna replied. Emily shook her head, "I agree with Spencer. I'm not scared about the movie, but don't you think it's a little too…similar?"

"You guys do remember A is dead, right? That we solved things months ago, right?" Hanna responded.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "fine, whatever. But if you guys have nightmares tonight, don't say I told you so." Hanna smirked, "I don't get nightmares, Spence. I know I'm safe now."

Alison shifted in her seat. The blonde had experienced some horrible things within the past three years. After her years of darkness, she had to go through multiple therapy sessions to help with the thoughts she had at night. She never told her friends because she didn't want to show any sign of weakness. But Alison experienced nights were her nightmares were so bad she would wake her dad and Jason up because of her screams. When her family members often came to wake her up, they would sometimes find her their covered in sweat or her cheeks wet from tears.

Alison didn't like scary movies, shows, stories, or anything that related to death, murder, or darkness. Her life had been a horror movie at one point for years, she didn't enjoy it for entertainment.

Emily noticed a change in Alison's body language. The brunette put her hand on Alison's leg, "Ali? Are you okay?" Alison jumped, and then nervously smiled, trying to hide her anxiety, "yeah, of course."

"Okay, so my movie it is," Hanna commented, putting the DVD in the movie player. Aria walked to the wall and shut the lights off in the living room.

Alison took a deep breath, trying to relax. "If anyone is scared, you're welcome to come cuddle with me," Hanna sarcastically laughed. "Shut up," Aria said, getting under the covers on the couch with Spencer. "Yeah, Team Sparia is definitely cuddling doing this movie," Spencer replied, reaching out for Aria.

"I'll sit by myself, I don't need protection," Hanna boasted. Emily laid down on the couch her and Alison were on and grabbed Alison's hand to pull her down with her. Alison laid on Emily's chest, wrapping her arm around Emily's torso and her leg around Emily's legs. Emily brought one hand to Alison's head, playing with the blonde's golden locks.

Hanna started the movie and Alison took a deep breath.

#######

Emily held on to Alison, rubbing her back. The music in the movie loudened and Alison gripped Emily a little tighter. Emily looked down at the blonde and whispered, "are you okay, baby?" Alison slightly nodded her head against Emily's chest. Emily kissed Alison's forehead and wrapped her arm around Alison's waist, not believing the blonde.

Emily had felt Alison's body tense, her breathing hitch, and even felt her heart rate speed throughout the movie. When a loud scream occurred in the movie, Alison jumped, causing Emily to confirm her doubt in Alison's words.

Emily planted another kiss on Alison's forehead, "it's just a movie, babe," Emily whispered, tightening her grip on Alison's waist. Alison turned her head from the movie, burying her face in Emily's neck.

Emily had had enough. She could tell that Alison was truly scared and she didn't want the girl she cared about most in the world to feel frightened. Emily was a protector, especially over Alison. She had always been.

Emily planted another soft kiss on Alison's forehead and started to sit up. Alison sat up along with the brunette, having to due to position. Emily stood up off of the couch and grabbed Alison's hand, "come on, babe. Let's go to bed."

Alison didn't argue with Emily, she just got up and followed the tan girl. "Where are you guys going? The movie isn't over," Hanna commented, pausing the screen. "It's 3 in the morning, it is for us," Emily replied, answering for her and Alison.

"Yeah, I'm calling it a night too, Han," Spencer said, yawning and getting up from the couch. "Me too," Aria replied, standing up and stretching. Aria looked at Spencer, "can I sleep with you tonight, I don't want to sleep alone after watching that movie."

Spencer quickly responded, "I'm glad you asked because I was about to ask you." Hanna laughed, "you guys are such scaredy-cats." Spencer shrugged, "oh well. At least I have a snuggle buddy tonight."

Emily laughed, "goodnight guys, love you."

"Goodnight! Love you!"

"Love you, night!"

"Goodnight, puss."

Alison followed behind of Emily, holding her hand. Emily led Alison upstairs and into the master bedroom. When the girls got inside, they crawled into bed.

Alison didn't say a word, she just threw her body closer to Emily's, cuddling up to her. Emily softly touched Alison's face with her thumb, cupping the blonde's face. "Ali, what's wrong?" Emily asked. "Nothing," Alison replied. Emily tried again, "Alison."

Alison sighed, "Em, I don't want to talk about it." Emily rubbed her thumb across of Alison's cheek, "Ali, I want to know what is making you like this. I've never seen you like this, let me help you."

Alison looked into Emily's eyes, seeing the concern practically fuming from Emily's face. "Sometimes I just have bad moments, bad thoughts," Alison replied. "About what?" Emily questioned.

Alison sighed. This was the first time Alison was telling anyone but her family and therapist about her nightmares and feelings.

"Sometimes I go into a state where I have panic attacks that I'm alone and that A is still trying to kill me. Sometimes I have nightmares. And some nights I have panic attacks that lead me into nightmares after falling asleep," Alison replied, her voice breaking. Emily's eyes watered. The thought of Alison being scared and hurting made Emily's stomach drop.

Emily sat up and put Alison in her lap and wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close to her body, "Ali, as long as I'm here, I'll never let anything hurt you. Ever. I'm here, and I always will be. You're safe now."

Alison's eyes softened and watered, "don't cry, you'll make me cry." Emily softly laughed, "I can't help it. You made me." Alison wiped a tear from Emily's face and kissed the tear stained mark. The blonde wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"I don't want you to ever feel scared or unsafe," Emily stated. Alison brought her forehead to Emily's, "you make me feel so much better." Emily leaned forward and met her lips to Alison's. The girls lips moved in sync together and Alison unwrapped her arms around Emily's face and brought her hands to Emily's face.

Emily slid her hands under Alison's t-shirt and touched her bare skin on her sides. Alison slowly moved her kisses down Emily's face, leaving her lips and trailing off down her jawbones, to her neck.

Emily eyes opened once Alison left her lips, but closed when she felt Alison's tongue make contact on her neck. Emily threw her head back, giving Alison exposure to Emily's neck. Emily ran her hands up the sides of Alison's body, slipping under her bra, finding her way to Alison's breasts.

When Alison felt Emily grab her breasts, Alison lightly bit Emily's skin. Emily let out a soft groan, not expecting the bite. The brunette twisted Alison's nipples, pinching them to harden the buds.

Alison grinded on Emily's lap in response of the feeling she was having in her lower half. Emily pushed Alison's arms up over her head and took off her shirt. Emily opened her eyes to look down at her view. Alison's blue globes were looking into Emily's brown one's. "I've said this one too many times," Emily started, taking her eyes back down to Alison's chest, "but you are so beautiful."

Emily reached around Alison's back, never moving her eyes. The brunette slowly unhooked Alison's bra and slid the cloth off of Alison's body. Emily brought her hands to Alison's chest, softly touching her breasts. Alison closed her eyes, feeling Emily touch her.

Emily massaged Alison's breasts, grabbing them and gently moving them in circles. A soft moan escaped Alison's lips. Emily's eyes raked over Alison's naked upper body, examining every freckle on her skin.

Alison brought her hands up to Emily's, grabbing onto Emily's hands that were still on Alison's breasts. Alison took Emily's hands and pinned them up over Emily's body and away from her breasts, "I want to see how beautiful you are now."

Emily felt a pull in a low place after Alison's husky voice spilt those words. Alison lifted Emily's t-shirt off and looked down at Emily's chest. Emily had almost perfect boobs. They weren't too big, and they weren't small. They were plump and perky.

Alison reached behind Emily and unstrapped her bra. Emily's breasts popped out from the cloth and Alison thew the bra across the room. Alison took her hands and palmed Emily's breasts. "I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel," Alison whispered, pushing Emily back and leaning forward.

Emily fell back onto the king sized bed and Alison hovered over her. Alison gripped Emily's breasts and played the nipple. Emily grabbed Alison's thighs, needing to touch the blonde. Alison buried her face into Emily's neck and started sucking on the skin while still allowing one hand to play with Emily's breast.

Emily slid her fingers up Alison's thigh and past the hem of her shorts and underwear. Emily dipped a finger into Alison's heat and slowly started moving in and out of the blonde. Emily felt Alison breath out on her neck when Emily slipped a finger into Alison.

Alison went back to sucking on Emily's neck and grasped Emily's breast harder in return of the pleasure she was getting. Emily closed her eyes feeling Alison's tongue swirl around her skin and grabbing her breast.

Emily slipped another finger into Alison and pumped faster, making Alison's body rock. Alison started to moan, trying to keep her sounds buried into Emily's skin. Hearing Alison moan out of pleasure was Emily's new favorite sound.

"Em, God," Alison roughly breathed, twisting Emily's nipple. Alison closed her eyes as she felt Emily working inside of her. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, barely able to keep herself up from the feeling of Emily's fingers.

Emily pulled her fingers out of Alison and grabbed the blonde's shorts, "I want these off." Alison reached down and helped Emily pull her shorts and underwear off. When Alison briefly lifted herself off of Emily to help take her shorts off, Emily slid under her and gripped Alison's thighs to pull them down on her face.

Alison felt Emily's tongue on her clit and Alison's eyes rolled back, "fuck…Em," Alison moaned. The blonde rolled her hips, grinding on Emily's face. Emily worked a rhythm on Alison's clit, flicking her tongue on Alison's bud.

Alison grapped onto the beds headboard as she grinded on Emily's face. "Em…..God…fuck," Alison moaned between each breath. Emily held Alison's legs to her face, trying to keep the blonde still so she could work her tongue better.

Alison's body started to tighten and her legs started to shake. Emily applied more pressure with her tongue, knowing Alison was moments away from her climax. Alison's moans loudened, "Em, baby, please."

Alison's let out a high pitched moan, "fuck, Em, baby." The blonde's orgasm crashed into her, sending her body on a high. Alison rolled her hips on Emily's face as the brunette kept rolling her tongue on Alison's clit.

"Emily…Em…fuck….baby," Alison cheered, her eyes closed and her hands gripping Emily's hair. Alison's legs shook and her moans started to deepen, coming off of her orgasm but still feeling the pleasure of Emily on her clit.

Emily stuck her tongue between Alison's lips, licking the liquid dripping from the blonde's flesh. Alison moaned, feeling Emily's warm tongue. Emily cleaned Alison with her tongue and slid up from between her thighs. Alison's cheeks were red and Emily licked her lips, "you are the best thing I have ever tasted."

Alison tried to control her unsteady breathing, "I wanted to be the one making you like this tonight." Emily smiled and pulled the sheets around the two girls, "I know, but I couldn't help myself."

Alison laid down with Emily, allowing Emily to big spoon the blonde. "You have made the beginning of my summer so amazing," Alison stated, intertwining her fingers with Emily's. Emily nuzzled her face into Alison's hair, "I want to make your life amazing."

#######

"PLEASE, NO!"

Emily jolted up, hearing a scream. She quickly flipped over and brought her hands to Alison, "Alison, baby, wake up," Emily said, panicking. Alison screamed again, "NO!"

Emily grabbed Alison's arms, "baby, wake up!"

Alison's eyes flew open and her breathing was loud and uneven. Alison gasped her air and jumped when she saw Emily. After realizing it was Emily, Alison crawled over to her and threw her body in her arms.

"It was just a dream, baby," Emily said, wrapped her arms tightly around Alison's body, kissing her head, "just a nightmare, you're okay, I'm right here."

Alison shook in Emily's arms, crying. Emily held back her tears, feeling Alison's sweat on her bare skin from falling asleep halfway naked. Emily held Alison until she stopped crying and shaking.

"I'll be right back," Emily said getting up. Alison's eyes widened, "where are you going? Please don't leave me." Emily felt her heartbreak for the beautiful girl in front of her, "baby, I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in less than twenty seconds, you can even watch me go in there."

Alison brought her knees to her chest and curled in a ball while sitting up. Emily picked up her shirt on the floor and slid it over her head. She walked into the bathroom, brought a damp cool cloth and a cup typically used for mouthwash, but Emily filled it up with water from the sink.

On the way back into the room, Emily picked up Alison's underwear and shirt and brought it back to the blonde. "Here, baby," Emily said, handing Alison her clothes. Alison slipped the t-shirt over her body and tugged her underwear back on.

Emily crawled back into and handed Alison the cup of water. Alison took a sip and felt a bit more relaxed as the cool water hit her throat. Emily brought the cool washcloth up to Alison's face and wiped over the sweat, cooling the blonde off.

Alison sat the cup of water down on the table and snuggled under Emily, allowing her to continue wiping her face. Emily made sure Alison was sweat free and tossed the washcloth on the table. Emily pulled Alison's body back into hers and tightly held on to the blonde.

"I'm right here, Ali. You're okay, I promise," Emily calmly stated, running her fingertips over Alison's skin to relax her. "I'm sorry I woke you up," Alison softly replied. Emily kissed the back of Alison's head, "you have nothing to apologize for, it's really okay."

Alison wiggled her body closer to Emily and closed her tired eyes, feeling safe in Emily's arms. Emily pressed another kiss on Alison's head, "you're okay, baby."

Alison started to drift back off into a slumber as Emily's fingers traced circles on her skin. Alison's breathing started to ease and Emily knew the blonde had fallen asleep.

Emily closed her eyes and held on to Alison. She wasn't going to let anything scare her ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily tossed her damp hair over her shoulder and finished packing her suitcase. She looked around the master bedroom to make sure she wasn't leaving anything. Alison walked out of the bathroom, finishing straightening her hair.

"All packed up?" Alison asked, sitting on the bed waiting for Emily. Emily nodded, "yep, I think I got everything." Emily closed her suitcase and set it on the floor, "ready?" Alison stood up and took Emily's hand, "mhm."

The two girls walked downstairs to join their friends for breakfast. Spencer and Hanna made a quick food trip at a local breakfast restaurant to get food so the girls didn't have to dirty up the kitchen.

Suitcases and bags were dropped by the door, waiting to be carried out to cars on their way out. "It's been so nice to get away from Rosewood for a bit," Aria sighed. "Yeah, now back to reality," Hanna commented.

"Guys, it's summer! Our last summer together before college and a summer without A. Our reality is good," Emily replied cheerfully, trying to lighten the girls moods. Spencer smiled, "you're right, Em. We should be happy. No school work for a few months, no studying or hard tests.."

"And no psycho-path trying to kill us," Alison stated. "Just work, romance, hanging out, days out by the water, and late nights up together," Emily continued. The girls all smiled, enjoying their moments together.

"Thank you for the past few days, Ali," Aria said. "Yeah, it was so nice to invite us here," Spencer commented. "Of course," Alison replied, "you know you guys are invited here all of the time. I want to spend more weekends and days here with all of us."

"Well I'm down whenever," Hanna responded, "let's plan our next get together now." Aria laughed, "already?" Hanna nodded, "yeah! I mean think about it, we only have two solid months together left guys."

The girls all got quite, realizing that this really was going to be the last for sure summer together before they moved off to different cities around the nation. "Let's not get too emotional guys. We know we'll be at each others houses probably tomorrow all hanging out again," Alison chuckled.

Spencer laughed, "I really love you guys, and I couldn't have asked for better friends." The four friends returned a smile to Spencer. The five girls sat together and ate their breakfast.

#######

Alison pulled out of her beach house's driveway. She kept her left hand on the stirring wheel and placed the other hand on Emily's lap, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm going to miss being away," Emily stated, rubbing Alison's hand with her thumb. "Travel the world with me this summer, Em," Alison casually said. Emily looked over at the blonde, "Ali, I have to work this summer, and I can't just ask my parents for thousands of dollars to lay out on beaches and eat pasta in Italy."

Alison laughed, "mm, Italy would be fun for us." Emily smiled, "I'm serious, Alison."

"I know you are, so I would pay for you," Alison replied. Emily shook her head, "no, absolutely not." Alison frowned, "why not?"

"Ali, you're not paying for me. I don't even let you pick me up a dollar pack of chips at a gas station, let along pay for my hotel rooms and plane tickets," Emily said. "Em, I can afford it. Seriously, it's basically pocket change for my dad."

Emily knew Alison's family was rich. There was a lot of old money in the DiLaurentis family. And within the past year Alison's dad had been promoted to CEO of the company he worked for, which also brought more in than they already had.

Emily just didn't feel right for someone else to pay for her expenses that way. Emily's family was well off finically, but they especially were even more well off due to Emily getting a full ride scholarship to UCLA in the fall. With the scholarship, her parent were allowed to spend money more freely.

"No, Alison," Emily replied. Alison let out of a sigh of frustration, "whatever."

"You can't seriously be mad at me for not letting you pay for my vacations," Emily said, responding to Alison's sigh. "It's not a problem for my dad to buy it, he wants me to spend this summer how I want to because of all the hell that's happened the past three years, and he wants me to spend it with my friends so I'm happy, and you're not allowing me to do that," Alison said, driving down the road, leaving the island.

Emily started to feel bad. She didn't think about it in that aspect. Alison always had a way of making her feel bad until she gave in, but this time Emily felt like there was a real reason behind Alison's argument.

"Okay, maybe a trip or two, but not a lot, Ali," Emily said more sweetly, showing her guilt for the blonde. Alison grinned knowing that she always got her way, "thank you."

#######

The girls had all left Alison's house after getting back from the beach and Alison invited one of her best friends out of her clique to come over and see her.

"So you finally made the moves on her," CeCe Drake replied after hearing Alison explain the past couple of days at the beach. Alison laughed while she was unpacking her clothes from the beach, "I guess."

"You guess? Girl, her head between your legs is a little bit more for just saying 'you guess'," CeCe chuckled. "Shut up," Alison remarked. "So what does this mean for you two? Are you guys like, a lesbian couple now, or just friends with benefits?" CeCe questioned.

"I hate labels, you know that," Alison sternly replied. "She's a girl, you're a girl, and you're fucking. That's lesbian activity, Ali," CeCe said. Alison rolled her eyes, "CeCe."

"I'm just saying! I mean, I don't think you're full on lesbian because of how you've only been into guys and your past having sex with guys, but you can't be straight if you like a girl. It's just the way it is, labels or not," CeCe commented. Alison didn't respond, she just sorted through her clothes.

"I'm not saying the label is important, because you know I could careless," CeCe started, "but I do think you need to prepare yourself for people to think of you as a lesbian."

"I don't care what people think," Alison quickly responded. CeCe sarcastically laughed, "right, and you're not Alison DiLaurentis."

Alison tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I really like her." CeCe sat up from laying on Alison's bed so that she could look at Alison more directly in the eyes, "I know you do, Ali. I've known this for years. I think sometimes you forget that I know you better than you know yourself."

"So what should I do?" Alison asked her older best friend. CeCe had always been a type of role model to Alison, even if it wasn't all good examples to follow. Alison and CeCe were like sisters, they had a special friendship that many didn't understand, but the two girls didn't care. They were always there for each other and loved each other almost more than live itself.

"You do what makes you happy," CeCe easily responded. Alison smiled, "I'm so glad that I have you." CeCe laughed, "let's not get too emotional here…but I'm pretty glad I have you too, kiddo."

Alison playfully nudged CeCe and went back to sorting through her laundry on her bed. "Oh! Cute shirt," CeCe commented, picking up a tank top on Alison's bed. "Wait, let me see that," Alison said, reaching out for the shirt. CeCe tossed the clothing to Alison.

"That's not mine, it's Emily's. Want to run over with me to her house to take it back really quick?" Alison questioned. CeCe stood up, "you'll do anything just to see her, won't you?" Alison smiled and grabbed her keys on her dresser, "c'mon."

#######

Emily finished putting away her luggage from the beach and plopped down her bed. The brunette closed her eyes and felt her phone buzz. Her eyes flew back open and Emily unlocked her phone to read a text message.

 _Hey, I'm outside, come downstairs._

A confused expression displayed on Emily's face. Emily threw herself off of her bed and walked downstairs to her front door. The brunette opened the door and looked at the girl in front of her, "hey," Emily said, sounding more like a question than a greeting.

"I'm back," Paige McCullers chimed, throwing her body on Emily's hugging the brunette. Emily wasn't ready for the embrace and fell backwards a bit. Paige squeezed Emily's body tight and brought her hands to Emily's face, cupping it. Paige looked in Emily's eyes and smiled, "can I come in?" Emily's lips pressed together, "uh, yeah, sure."

Emily backed out Paige's hands and opened the door more for them to walk in. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long" Paige asked Emily, sitting on the couch in the Fields' living room.

"Um, fine. I've been good. How are you?" Emily responded, trying not to sound awkward. "Pretty good. I'm back in Rosewood for the summer. My parents heard about A being dead and thought it was safe to come back," Paige beamed. Emily smiled, half-way genuine and halfway forceful, "good. Welcome home."

Paige didn't say anything, she just smiled back at Emily. "Paige, why did you come here?" Emily asked softly so she didn't offend her ex-girlfriend. "I miss you," Paige started, "I haven't seen you in months and I've thought about you everyday. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I really miss you, Emily."

Emily's eyes widened, she didn't know what to say. The last time she saw Paige was when she was crying, begging her to stay in Rosewood with her. Paige hurt Emily when she got on the plane to move to California. But a lot had changed since Paige had been gone. Emily unofficially saw a few girls on and off, and now was back reconnected with Alison.

"Emily?" Paige stated. Emily shifted on the chair she was sitting in, "yeah, sorry. I'm just…it's just…this is a lot to take in right now." Emily rubbed her temples, she didn't know what to do. Emily knew she did love Paige. Paige helped to heal Emily when Alison went missing. Emily really thought Alison was dead and eventually decided it was in her best interest to move on. Paige was the first girl that Emily truly let into her heart because Alison never gave her the opportunity until now.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked. Emily shook her head, "nothing, I'm just very overwhelmed right now." Paige frowned, "I thought you'd be happy to see me again." Emily looked at Paige, "it's not that, I am. Believe me, it really is nice to see you but I'm just so.. surprised."

Paige stood up off of the couch and knelt beside Emily. Paige took Emily's hand, "I love you, and I want to spend this summer making it all up to you."

#######

Alison parked her car on Emily's street. "Of course Emily would have already went biking and she just got back. Your girl is such a workout freak," CeCe laughed. Alison laughed along with her and looked over to see a bike leaning up against a tree in Emily's front yard.

Alison's smile quickly faded, her eyes darkening. "Whoa, what's wrong?" CeCe asked, noticing Alison's quick change of demeanor. "That's not Emily's bike," Alison sharply stated. CeCe looked back at the bike and then back at Alison, "then who's is it?"

"Paige's."

#######

 **Super short chapter, again, but again I've had a busy two days and I wanted to at least give you guys a little something…even if it's really short.. (sorry)**

 **And you guys know I love leaving you with cliffhangers.. ;)**

 **Thank you again for the replies/comments/favorites/follows! Reading your comments really do make my day, so thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Emily?" Paige said, gripping Emily's hand a bit tighter. Emily shifted in her seat, "sorry, this is just a lot, Paige." Emily slipped her hand out of Paige's and stood up to walk away. "I know I hurt you when I left but—," Paige started.

Emily cut her off, her tone growing more stern, "yeah, you did. And it's not fair that you left me when I needed you to stay the most. Now you're back and wanting me to just accept you back into my life like you didn't hurt me."

"Emily, I didn't mean to hurt you. I had to get away, I thought Alison was A. I thought that bitch—," Paige said, but was quickly cut off again. "Don't call her that," Emily sharply said. Paige put her hands up defensively, "sorry." Paige continued, "I thought Alison was the one who was doing all of the evil and hurtful things to everyone. And I especially thought she was the one threatening me, she's done it before. She might not have been A, but she was still a bully."

"Was," Emily replied, "was is the key word." Paige dropped her hands to her sides, "I needed to get away from this town during that time, Emily. It was like living in a horror film that never ended."

"It's not even the fact that you physically left, when you left Rosewood, you left us in Rosewood," Emily coldly replied. "You didn't text me back, you didn't return my calls. You blocked me on all social media. You disappeared, you left me," Emily said, her voice cracking.

Paige walked over to Emily, "I didn't want to have a long distance relationship. I can't do those and I didn't think I was moving back here. Emily, I love you, and if you even love me back the slightest bit, please let me make it up to you, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Paige replaced her hands on Emily's face, cupping it, "please." Paige looked down at Emily's lips and leaned into her.

"ALISON, DON'T."

The front door of the Fields' house opened and Emily jumped, not expecting a visitor. Paige took one hand off of Emily's face and slightly turned her body around to look at the door. Alison stood at the door, gripping Emily's shirt in her hand.

CeCe quickly came up behind of Alison and looked in the room and broke the silence, "Americano…long time no see." Emily backed out of Paige's hand and took steps closer to Alison, "Ali.."

When Emily got closer, she could see Alison's eyes were glossy and dark. Alison's bright blue eyes seemed to have darkened the color of a deep ocean. Alison threw Emily's shirt at the brunette. "Left your shirt," Alison said, her voice cold and hard.

Emily stepped closer to Alison after catching the shirt, "Ali, let me explain." Alison darkly chuckled, reminding Emily of the same sound the Alison DiLaurentis from years ago made before she made a snarky comment.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Emily. We don't have anything worth defending." The words hit Emily like a knife being stabbed into her heart. Emily's eyes started to dampen, "please just let me talk."

Alison looked at Paige and gave Paige her signature Alison DiLaurentis mischievous smile, Alison opened her mouth but before she could speak CeCe spoke up, "well, it was nice to see you again, Emily. Ali, let's go."

CeCe grabbed Alison's arm and tugged her towards the outside of the door. Alison turned and pulled off of CeCe's grip. Alison walked to her car and slammed her door shut when she got in.

"Let me talk to her," Emily said, walking closer to CeCe. CeCe looked directly in Emily's eyes, "look, right now is not the time. I haven't seen those eyes on her in years. If she speaks right now, she's going to put daggers right in your heart. She needs to cool down. I was pulling for you. You really messed up, Americano."

Emily sighed, "please tell her I haven't done anything with Paige. Please." CeCe nodded casually, "I'll try."

CeCe turned and walked back to Alison's car, opening the car door and getting inside.

#######

"You did what?!"

"Emily!"

"Damn, you know how stubborn Ali is. You fucked up."

Emily sat in the middle of Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. Emily sent out an SOS text to her friends and they gathered at Emily's house. Emily sighed, "I know guys, I know."

"Okay, so where is Paige now?" Aria asked. "She's at her house unpacking her stuff. She's getting settled back in." Spencer threw one of her legs over the other, "where is Ali right now?" Emily looked at the floor, "I don't know. She hasn't returned any of my calls or texted me back."

"I don't want to be a bitch right now or anything, but for the first time I think Ali might have a reason to be upset," Hanna commented. Emily shook her head, "I know. She does. I shouldn't have let Paige get that close to me, or even touch me."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Aria asked, not curiously, but with concern. Emily looked back up at her friends and then at Aria, "I don't know. I mean I know that I still love her and care about her, but I don't have a urge to be with her. There wasn't a real spark, you know?"

"How did you feel when you saw her again?" Spencer asked. Emily took a deep breath, "it felt nice. To see her, to know she's doing well and that she's here only a few minutes drive away. It made me happy to see her again."

"Well do you want to work things out with her?" Hanna questioned. Emily broke her stare from her friends again, "I don't know. There was a lot of feelings and emotions that she and I shared over the past year when Ali wasn't here, and so when Paige left, I think it made me realize just how much she did mean to me."

"Did, or do?" Aria asked. Emily didn't respond, she just brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Well how do you feel about Ali?" Hanna questioned after Emily didn't respond.

"I've never felt anything near the feelings that Ali gives me for anyone else. I've had really strong feelings for her for such a long, long time. And being able to express them on her now takes me to another world," Emily replied.

"I think that you love Paige, but as a person, not in a girlfriend type of way," Spencer stated. The youngest Hastings continued, "and I think that you don't want to hurt her because she helped you when Ali wasn't here, but now that Ali's back, your heart wants to be with her, but you don't want to hurt Paige in the process."

"I agree with Spence," Hanna said, "I've seen the way you look at Ali, and I don't even think I've seen Caleb look at me that way. I think you're in love with her. I think you've been in love with her," Hanna finished.

Emily stretched her legs back out, "what am I even going to do now? Ali won't speak to me. She won't even let me speak to her." Aria spoke first, "you need to fight for her, Em. She didn't do anything wrong this time. If you want her, you have to make things right between you two."

Emily knew that this was going to be difficult. Alison was stubborn, and the look in her eyes when she walked through Emily's door was the same fire flamed look Alison had in the past. Hanna sat down beside of Emily and put her arm around the brunette, "we're all here to help, Em."

Emily flashed a small smile back to her friends. A smile of thankfulness and also a smile of helplessness.

#######

Alison threw back her shot of Fireball and put the shot glass back down on the bar. "You need to slow it down," CeCe said. Alison's glossy eyes looked back over at her older blonde friend, "no," Alison slurred.

"Ali, dammit. I'm usually all for reckless behavior, but it's only 10:45 and you are drunk, and this isn't fun party Ali, this is angry I want to get drunk Alison DiLaurentis." Alison pressed her lips together, "if I want to get drunk, I can."

CeCe took a sip of her drink, "I swear to God Ali, I will drag you out of this bar if I have to." Alison pinched CeCe's cheeks, "you are so cute when you try to boss me around." CeCe rolled her eyes and knocked Alison's hands off of her, "you better be glad I love your bitch ass."

Alison had already taken three straight Fireball shots, and finished off mixed two drinks in the bar. She was warm, tingly, and definitely drunk. Alison's blue globes scanned the bar. Her eyes focused on a guy in a Hollis College t-shirt.

Alison smirked and CeCe's eyes followed Alison's. "Ali, no," CeCe sternly stated after seeing what Alison was looking at. Alison titled her head at CeCe, "he's attractive." "You're just going to led him on," CeCe replied. "So? I'm only looking for one thing tonight, and it's definitely not love," Alison flirtatiously stated.

Alison felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at her phone and unlocked it to read a text message.

 _Where are you?_

A confused looked escaped across of Alison's face. Why was Hanna asking her where she was?

 _I'm out at a bar, what's up?_

Alison waited for Hanna to reply. She was curious why Hanna was texting her at 11 o'clock at night.

Hanna quickly responded,

 _Oh cool! Me and Spence wanted to do something tonight and we saw your Snapchats of you and CeCe out somewhere. Do you mind if we come?_

Alison forgot she put up pictures and videos of her and CeCe on her Snapchat story. No going back now.

 _Yeah, sure. We're at Wooden Bar._

Alison put her phone back in her pocket, assuming she was going to see Spencer and Hanna soon. Alison quickly looked over at CeCe to make sure she wasn't looking. CeCe had her back turned, talking to a guy about something playing on the TV hanging up on the wall. It was some sporting game. Alison didn't care.

Alison turned her attention back to the guy and walked over there. Instead of walking directly to him, she slid in a seat at the bar a seat down from the guy. Alison ordered another drink and started conversation with the bartender, speaking loudly to catch the guy's attention.

"Yeah, I've had a pretty rough day," Alison stated, responding to the bartender's question about how she was doing. The guy overheard Alison and turned to look at the blonde. His eyes raked over Alison's body and he smiled.

"I'll pay for that," the guy said to the bartender, handing him money, "keep the change." Alison returned a smile to the guy, "thank you, that was very sweet of you." The dark haired guy got up and sat in the seat beside of Alison, "you're welcome, it was no problem. Why the bad day?"

Alison took a sip of her free drink, "just a lot of girl drama." The guy laughed, "yeah, that's the worst," he sarcastically responded. Alison chuckled and took another sip of her drink.

"I'm Collin," the guy said, sticking his hand out to greet Alison. Alison took his hand and shook it, "Alison." Collin smiled, "well it's very nice to meet you, Alison. I hope your night gets better." Alison smirked, "I think it already is."

#######

Hanna, Spencer, and Emily walked into the bar. "Guys, what if this backfires on me? What if she's really done with me?" Emily questioned. "Emily, relax. She's not. She wants you just as much as you want her," Spencer stated.

"She should be in here somewhere," Hanna replied. The girls scanned the bar looking for the blonde. "There's CeCe," Spencer said, pointing across the room. "Let's go to her. Where she is, Alison isn't too far behind," Hanna responded.

The girls took made their way through the crowd and swerved out and around people. When they reached CeCe Emily tapped her on the shoulder. CeCe turned around and smiled, "hey, Americano! Funny seeing you here."

"Where's Ali?" Emily asked. CeCe looked at Hanna and Spencer and then back to Emily, "she's in here somewhere, why?" Spencer spoke for Emily, "she needs to talk to her." CeCe turned and put her empty glass down on the counter, "I told Emily earlier, I don't think that's a good idea. Especially at the moment. She's a bit….gone. If you know what I mean."

"You let her walk away from you when she's wasted?" Hanna sharply asked. CeCe glared at Hanna, "she's a big girl, Hanna. She can handle herself. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Ali, unlike some people," CeCe said, turning her glare back to Emily.

Spencer grabbed Emily's hand pulling her away from CeCe, "c'mon Em, let's go look for her." Hanna followed behind of Spencer and Emily. The three girls looked around the bar, walking through crowds.

Spencer caught a glimpse of blonde hair and looked harder at the girl. She had a guy's arms wrapped her hips as she was standing at the bar. Spencer walked a bit closer and her mouth dropped. It was Alison. The guy had his head in Alison's neck, standing behind of her holding her to his body.

Spencer quickly turned and looked at Hanna, "we need to go this way. I think she might be over here." Hanna's eyebrows pulled together, "what? We just looked over there, Spence."

Spencer gave Hanna a stern look, "I don't think we should go that way."

"Spencer, we haven't checked out that area, stop being stubborn," Hanna shot back. Spencer raised her voice, "Hanna, now is not the time to—,"

"Oh my God," Emily said, stopping her body. Spencer slapped her hands to her sides, "yeah, thanks Han." Hanna raised her eyebrows, "what?!" Spencer turned Hanna's body to face Alison. Hanna's mouth dropped, "oh God."

Emily felt her stomach drop. She stood there numb. Shocked, angry, and numb. "Come on, Em, let's get out of here," Spencer said, taking Emily's hand again. "No," Emily replied, her eyes locked on Collin's arms around Alison's waist. "Emily," Hanna said, taking the tan girl's other hand. "No!" Emily yelled, jerking her hands away from Hanna and Spencer.

Emily walked over to Alison, her eyes filled with rage and hurt. Alison finished off her drink and put it down on the counter. "What the hell are you doing?" Emily blurted. Alison's body froze, she would recognize that voice from anywhere.

Alison turned around to meet her eyes with the angry brunette in front of her. "Excuse me, do we have a problem?" Collin said, stepping in between Emily and Alison. Hanna and Spencer walked up and Spencer grabbed onto the guy's arm, "yeah, it's best if you just walk with us right now."

Collin looked back at Alison and then back at Spencer, "I'm not going anywhere unless she tells me it's okay." Alison nodded her head, "you should probably go with them." Emily chuckled sarcastically, "yeah, you should probably go jump off a—,"

"Okay! We're leaving now," Hanna said, turning the guy's body around and pushing him away from the two girls. Emily locked her eyes with Alison's. "What are you doing here, Emily?" Alison slurred.

"You're wasted," Emily said. Alison laughed, "you didn't answer my question." Emily crossed her arms, "I don't have to when you have some random guy pressed against you. Is that what you want now? Him?" Alison drunkenly stumbled back, "you have no room to talk. Why don't you go call Paige? Maybe she will make you feel better? Isn't that what you want now?"

Emily stepped closer to Alison, "you never even let me explain myself or the situation."

"You didn't fucking have to! I saw you two. You were about to kiss her. Her hands were all over you, and you didn't nothing to stop it," Alison angrily spat back.

"I don't want her, Alison. I want you. I wasn't going to kiss her. I never planned on it. It's been you. It's always been you since the stupid day I met you," Emily hissed. "Stupid?" Alison said looking into Emily's eyes. "So now what we had was stupid?" Alison continued.

"I guess it is because it didn't mean anything to you," Emily replied. "You were the one with your ex! You were the one that did this! Not me!" Alison yelled. "Forget it, I'm done," Alison said, walking away from Emily.

Emily followed Alison, "where are you going?" Alison kept walking, "I'm going home." Emily followed Alison out of the bar and watched as a taxi pulled up to Alison. Emily's eyes started to water, "what does this mean?" Emily said, tears streaming down her face. Alison turned back and looked at Emily before getting in the taxi, "you did this to yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

Jason DiLaurentis opened the front door and let Alison in. "God, when you told me you were drunk, I didn't think you meant you were trashed," Jason said, helping Alison get in the door. Alison stumbled through the doors with Jason's arm wrapped around her waist for support.

Alison and Jason's relationship had always been a very rocky sibling bond, but over the past few months the two talked through their issues and worked things out. Jason was home for the summer, just graduating from the University of Florida.

"Where's CeCe?" Jason asked, helping Alison up the stairs. "I left her," Alison slurred. "Why?" Jason questioned. "I had to leave," Alison replied. Jason helped Alison in her room and sat her on the bed. Jason went through Alison's dresser to find clothes.

"Why did you do that? Wasn't she your ride?" Jason asked. "You're full of questions," Alison stated. "They're important questions, Ali," Jason replied. Jason tossed Alison a t-shirt and shorts, "here, change into this. You'll feel more comfortable."

"No," Alison said. Jason sighed, "you being difficult, who would've guessed. I'm going to get you some water and a bit of food so you can get something in your system to help soak up the alcohol. I'll be back in a few minutes." Alison didn't respond but took off her heels and laid flat on her bed.

Jason walked out of Alison's bed and back downstairs. Alison picked up her phone and saw she had messages from Spencer, Hanna, CeCe and Emily.

Spencer: _You and Emily need to talk, this is not okay, Ali._

Hanna: _You do realize Emily doesn't Paige's ass, right?! She wants you, stop being a bitch. You're just hurting the both of you._

CeCe: _Thanks for leaving me! I'm about to leave the bar in a few minutes. Is Jason there?_

Emily: _I don't know how many times I have to say it before you accept it, but I'm sorry. Please just talk to me._

Alison didn't respond to any of the girls. It was none of Spencer and Hanna's business about her and Emily, CeCe is coming over to fuck Jason, and Alison refused to give into Emily after what she walked in on.

Alison tossed her phone on her bedside table and closed her eyes. The blonde's head was spinning because of the alcohol in her system.

Foot steps came from the stairs and Alison looked up to see Emily walking in her door. Alison did a double take just to make sure the alcohol wasn't tricking her.

Emily shut Alison's door and knelt beside of the blonde, "Ali." Alison sat up and didn't make eye contact with Emily, "why are you here?" Emily softly sighed, "I'm here to explain things, and if you don't want me after this, I'll go. I'll walk out of this room and never try anything with you again, but at least first let me explain myself."

Alison looked down at the brunette, "fine." Emily stood up and sat on the edge of Alison's bed.

"When you walked in, you walked in on a bad timing. You were right about one thing, Paige did have her hands on me and she was about to kiss me, but I wasn't going to let her. When I was in that moment, that close to her, I realized that after kissing you these past couple of days, and feeling your hands and lips on me, nothing or no one could ever replace that. You are the only girl in this world that I want, Ali," Emily said.

Alison's expression softened on her face and Emily scooted closer to the blonde and placed her hand over Alison's, "I'm sorry, Ali. I really am sorry that I hurt you." Alison broke her stare from Emily, realizing that she was starting to give into the brunette. Alison's lips pressed together, "I don't know what you want me to say." Emily quoted Alison from months ago, "you don't have to say anything."

Emily grabbed Alison's face and pulled Alison's lips to hers. Alison didn't fight Emily, she moved her lips in sync with the brunette's. Emily swiftly slid her arm under Alison's body and pulled her to the center of the bed, laying Alison down and getting in between her legs.

Emily keep her lips on Alison's and pushed her dress up higher on her legs so Alison could open her legs more and Emily could get better positioned between them. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and Emily kissed down Alison's neck.

"I don't ever want anyone else's fact right here again," Emily said against Alison's neck. Alison smiled at Emily's command. Alison loved being in control and the dominant one in the relationship, but when Emily got bossy in the bedroom, Alison couldn't help but to get turned on.

Emily started sucking on Alison's neck and reached one hand low down Alison's body to her heat. Alison let out a small moan feeling Emily's fingers through her underwear. "And stop wearing skimpy underwear for other people," Emily said, breaking her lips from Alison's neck.

Alison drunkenly laughed. Emily pulled up from the blonde, her eyes bigger and darker, full of a combination of heavy love and lust, "I'm serious." Alison smirked, "I wore them because I knew I'd end up with you tonight."

Emily stopped rubbing Alison through her underwear, "oh, so I'm just easy to you?" Emily playfully asked, keeping her tone sarcastic and seductive. Alison's eyebrows formed together and a mad expression swiped across of her face, "why did you stop?"

"You're not getting it now, since you were expecting it" Emily stated. Alison puffed, "what?!" Emily slowly pulled Alison's dress back down, letting her fingers brush over Alison's thighs. A soft gasp felt Alison's mouth, feeling Emily's tickle.

Alison stood up off of the bed. The blonde stood in front of Emily and shimmied out of her dress. Emily's mouth opened, seeing Alison in only her bra and underwear. Alison walked over and cut off the light in her bedroom and locked the door. Emily turned around, "what are you doing?"

Alison plugged her phone into a iHome deck and pulled up a music app on her phone. Alison pressed play and Skin by Rihanna started humming through the speakers. Alison walked to Emily and pulled her to her edge of the bed.

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and straddled the brunette. Alison slowly started grinding on Emily's lap. Emily's eyes got wide, "holy shit." Alison smirked and brought her lips to Emily's. Emily surrendered to Alison's lips. Alison moved her lips perfectly along with Emily's, grinding on her lap.

Emily brought her hands to Alison's waist and made their way down to Alison's hips. Alison brought her ass up little higher grinding on Emily, giving the brunette the path to her ass. Emily slid her hands to Alison's ass and grabbed it, making Alison moan against Emily's lips.

Alison parted her lips from Emily's, just looking into Emily's brown eyes. Emily was struck, and Alison knew it. Emily's eyes were filled with more lust and desire than earlier. Emily looked down to see Alison's body.

Emily's mouth watered seeing Alison grind against her. Emily gripped Alison's hips and pressed Alison harder to her lap. Alison took one hand and lifted Emily's chin, "my eyes are up here." Emily was stunned at the girl on her lap. She never expected this from Alison.

Alison whispered against Emily's lips and Emily could smell the Fireball on Alison's tongue, "I'll beg for it if I have to." Emily closed her eyes and swallowed hard, feeling Alison grind against her lap and hearing her sexual words. Emily wanted to stay strong, but Alison was doing a good job of weakening her.

"Please, baby," Alison said. Alison reached behind of her own back and unhooked her bra. The bra fell to the ground and Emily looked up, trying to avoid looking at Alison's chest. Alison reached up and brought Emily's face to her's, "Em, touch me."

Emily licked her lip and peeked down at Alison's chest. Alison's breasts were sitting out, bare, round, and perky. "Fuck," Emily said. Alison smiled, "baby, please." Alison brought Emily's hands up to Alison's chest. Alison made Emily's hands grab onto her breasts and squeeze them.

Alison threw her head back as Emily started to massage the breasts on her own. Emily's mouth watered more, wanting Alison in her mouth. Emily leaned down and took one of Alison's nipples in her mouth, sucking hard on the nipple.

Alison moaned and threw her hands in Emily's dark hair. Emily sucked harder on the nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and Emily pulled off the of blonde.

Emily stood up, holding Alison and turned them so she could lay Alison on the bed. Emily hovered over the blonde and brought her lips back to Alison's lips. Emily took one hand back down to Alison's underwear, but ripped them off instead of rubbing through the cloth.

Emily didn't hesitate, she slipped a finger into Alison's wet flesh and Alison moaned in Emily's mouth. Emily felt the wetness of Alison and smirked, "you're really wet." Alison smiled in her moan, "shut up."

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and tucked her head into Emily's shoulder, moaning into her body. Emily stabled herself on the bed and sped up her pace inside of Alison. Emily slipped another finger in Alison and Alison let out another deep moan, "Em."

Alison panted and moaned under Emily and Emily refused to stop. Emily went deeper into Alison making the blonde try to part her legs farther to feel all of Emily. Alison's moaned started going in rhythm to Emily's pumps.

Emily slid another finger in Alison and Alison moaned louder against Emily's skin, "Fuck, Em." Emily felt herself rocking Alison's bed. Emily took Alison's arms around her neck with her free hand and moved them from around her neck to up above Alison's head, pinned against the bed.

Emily kept Alison's hands pinned and looked down at Alison's face and body. Alison moaned, "Em, baby….why did you….do that…come back," Alison said between breathes. Emily eyed Alison's body and then looked back to her eyes, "I wanted to see your beautiful body react to me, baby."

Emily's words about made Alison's orgasm roll over. Emily felt Alison's walls tighten and heard Alison's moans and breaths starting to come faster. "That's right, baby, cum for me," Emily said. Alison closed her eyes and her body started to tighten, "fuck, Em…God…"

Alison let out a high pitched moan followed by more moans, "Emily…God…please…baby."

Emily brought her lips to Alison's while Alison rode out her orgasm. Alison hands gripped to Emily's face after Emily let her wrists go and Alison roughly crashed their lips together.

Emily pulled out of Alison and Alison let out a softer, breathless moan. "I'm yours, Ali" Emily stated, looking in Alison's eyes.

Alison opened her mouth to respond, but heard a noise.

"Jason! Jason!"

Emily and Alison bursted out laughing. "Oh my God," Emily said laughing. Alison brought her lips to Emily once more, "even though that completely ruined the moment, I'm all yours, Emily Fields."

#######

Alison and Emily were sitting downstairs eating cereal in Alison's kitchen. Jason and CeCe walked into the kitchen and Jason grabbed a frying pan and eggs out of the refrigerator, "good morning."

Emily and Alison both let out a small laugh, "morning," the girls responded. Jason looked curiously back and forth between the two girls, "what?" Alison shook her head and took another bite of her cereal, "nothing."

CeCe poured water in the coffee pot to brew coffee, "Americano, glad to see you this morning." Emily returned a smile back to CeCe, "are you ever going to call me by my real name?" CeCe shrugged, "nope, probably not."

Emily took a bite of her cereal and playfully rolled her eyes, "whatever." Alison smiled at seeing her favorite two girls interact with each other.

"What are you two doing today?" Jason asked, cracking a egg and putting it in the pan. Alison looked at Emily, "I'm not sure, why? What's up?" Jason peppered the egg, "C and I are going out to the lake today, you guys can come with if you want."

Alison laughed, "no, thanks. I don't think I'll go anywhere with you two." CeCe titled her head at the younger blonde, "what does that supposed to mean?" Alison laughed harder, "next time, put either buy a pillow, put a sock in your mouth, or wear a muzzle."

CeCe slapped Alison's arm, "you listened to us having sex?!"

"Bitch, I didn't have to listen, I heard you screaming through my walls," Alison continued to laugh. Jason put his head down, "I'm never having sex here again."

"Don't be sassy with me because you missed out on great sex last night," CeCe snarled. Emily chuckled and Alison smirked, "trust me, I got exactly what I needed last night."

Jason looked back and forth between his sister and Emily, "wait a minute, did you two…are you two?" All of the girls in the room started laughing.

CeCe wrapped her arms around Jason's waist as she scrambled the eggs in the pan, "yes, baby. They fucked last night, too." Jason looked at Emily, "wow, you turned my sister out, I'm actually impressed. You achieved what many of my boys failed desperately at."

Emily smiled and looked back at Alison, "I guess I am pretty lucky." Alison felt her heart melt seeing Emily's smile. "No, I'm the lucky one," Alison said, smiling back at Emily.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily left Alison's house after breakfast and went to the gym to get her workout in for the day, went back home, and showered and got dressed to have lunch with Hanna.

"I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with a side of basket fries," Hanna said, ordering from the menu at the restaurant. "And I'll take a garden salad, please," Emily ordered.

The two girls gave their menu's to the waiter. "Staying healthy?" Hanna asked. "Trying to," Emily replied. "So what's up? Why'd you want to do lunch?" Hanna asked. Emily crossed one leg over the other, "I kind of have something I want to do."

Hanna nodded, "continue." Emily played with her thumbs, "I'm thinking about asking Alis to be my girlfriend." Hanna's eyes widened, "wait, you want to make it official with Ali?!" Emily looked around and shushed Hanna, "Shh! Han!"

Hanna put her hands on the table, "I'm sorry! That's huge!" Emily leaned back in her booth, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I mean, I know it's a big thing, but I didn't think it was a problematic thing." The blonde took a sip of her water, "look, I think that you two would be the absolute hottest lesbian couple to ever exist, but are you sure Ali is girlfriend material just yet?"

Emily raised her eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"I mean just that. Ali is still very…" Hanna paused to find the right word, "she's still very Alison DiLaurentis, if you get what I mean."

"I think she's changed," Emily stated. "I think she's changed, too. But she still is very Alison DiLaurentis, sometimes, Em. She acts out, she's dramatic, she's stubborn, she's a diva," Hanna started, "I mean think about it. Just last night she was mad at you so she goes and gets drunk and throws herself at some guy. Is she going to do that every time she's mad at you?

Emily understood what her friend was getting at. Alison did still act very childish and immature at times, and when she did it she did it dramatically on a big scale. "And, she has never settled down before. Is she ready for her first real relationship and not bouncing from guy to guy…or girl to guy," Hanna asked.

Emily took in all of Hanna's words, "I don't know." Hanna saw Emily's blank expression. Hanna could tell that Emily was deep in thought. "Em, I know you want this bad, and trust me when I say I really want you two to work it out and be together because I love you both, but I think both of you need to sit down and talk a lot. You guys just started this fling seriously. It's been going on for years but this is the first time both of you have ever been this serious and real about things," Hanna said.

Emily sighed, "I think you're right." Hanna nodded and put her hand on Emily's, comforting her friend, "I know I am. If you two are supposed to be together, you will be. I promise." Emily squeezed Hanna's hand and smiled at the blonde, "thank you."

"Any time," Hanna replied. The waiter brought appetizers back to the tables. Hanna grabbed a basket of chips and poured her salsa into a small bowl, "I'm just curious, how would you ask her to be your girlfriend?"

Emily smiled and munched on a chip, "I would want to surprise her somehow, and if I could definitely do it at night where I could light up a porch or something I would. By water would be nice, too. I'd leave her a path of rose petals to me, probably."

Emily stopped talking and just stared into space with a smile on her face. Hanna smiled, "Em." Emily refocused her attention back on Hanna, "sorry." Hanna laughed, "you are the cutest. I hope you and her get together soon." Emily's smile widened, "me too."

#######

Alison laid with Pepe on her couch, flipping through TV channels. Alison stopped on the FoodNetwork, interested in a dish that a chief was making. "Mm, that looks good doesn't it, Pepe?" Alison asked the dog. Pepe barked in response. "Yeah, I thought so too," Alison said, petting the dog.

A knock hit Alison's front door. Alison got up and walked to the door, not expecting company. She opened the wooden door to see an unwanted visitor.

"Alison, we need to talk."

Alison stared at the girl, looking her up and down, "about what?"

"About Emily," Paige replied. Alison stepped back and opened the door wider to let Paige in. The blonde figured it was time.

Alison and Paige walked into the living room and Paige sat on a chair. Alison turned the TV off and Pepe winced, he was apparently enjoying the show. "Sorry, buddy," Alison mumbled to the dog. Pepe got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink? A water or anything?" Alison asked Paige.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Emily," Paige replied. Alison kept her standing position, "why does it concern you?"

"Because Emily concerns me," Paige remarked. Alison crossed her arms, "if she doesn't tell you anything, that's not my problem. You're not my friend or have any meaning in my life, I don't have to tell you anything."

Paige puffed, "that's your problem. You think everything is about you. I'm not here to find out what you're doing, I don't care about you. I'm here to see what's going on with Emily. She's who I'm here for. Emily is my concern. Trust me, I wouldn't spend time with you if I didn't have to."

Alison sarcastically laughed, "you don't have to be here. You voluntarily came to my house, Paige. I didn't invite you. I didn't even know you were coming. And what Emily does isn't your concern anymore, I hate to tell you."

"She's my ex, I think it is my concern," Paige sharply replied. Alison barked a dark laugh, "yeah, she's your ex. Which means she's not yours anymore. You left her. She's moved on. If she wanted you back she would have came back to you yesterday when you went to her house."

Paige sarcastically laughed back at Alison, "and you didn't hurt her? You fucking destroyed her. Emily told me all of the stories. She told me how you left her broken and damaged. You just played games with her head. All you did was use her because she made you feel powerful. You never had any feelings for her, you never loved her. All you did was use her and lead her on, and she knows that. Emily told me months ago she was done with you. She's been done. You might have been the first girl she kissed, or the first person she ever had feelings for, but she's done with you, Alison. You'll always be a manipulative bitch in her eyes, my eyes, and everyone who knows you eyes."

Alison stood there soaking all of Paige's words in like a sponge, but the blonde didn't allow it to show. Alison's face stood hard and cold, but her mind was running in circles. Alison didn't want to believe that Emily truly felt this way.

Alison tried to quickly calm herself, remembering the past couple of days with Emily. Thoughts of Emily's lips on her body, feeling Emily inside of her, and hearing Emily's sweet voice telling Alison sweeter things crossed Alison's mind. In that moment Alison knew Emily didn't feel that way.

"You know, I could say some things to really hurt your feelings, Paige, but I'm going to tell you this nicely… it's best for you to walk away from Emily and leave her alone," Alison said calmly. Paige titled her head at Alison, "and tell me why I should do that?"

"Are you sure you want to really know?" Alison replied. Paige questioningly looked at Alison, "yeah, I do." Alison looked Paige directly in the eyes, "she wants me." Paige laughed, "she only wanted you because I wasn't around."

Alison's voice became more stern, "no, she wants me, not wanted me." Paige chuckled, "Alison, all you are to her is her past crush. Get over yourself. She's moved on." Alison angrily sighed, "okay, I tried to be nice about this. Paige, Emily has it for me. Bad. Okay? Get that through your head. She's spent the past few days on top of me at night and waking up beside me every morning. She wants me, not wanted me, wants me."

Paige's eyes became furious, "you're actually messing around with her?" Alison hit her limit, she was inflamed with anger, "I'm not fucking messing around with her. I have feelings for her, too. Jesus fucking Christ, I love her."

Paige's mouth dropped, "you love her?" Alison's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. She loved Emily. She admitted for the first time that she loved Emily. Alison focused back to Paige, "yeah, I love her. And I think she loves me."

Paige got up from Alison's chair and walked to her door, "that's the difference between me and you, Alison. You _think_ Emily loves you, I _know_ she loves me."

Alison watched as Paige turned and opened the door to walk out. Paige shut the door behind her and Alison tried to get her thoughts together.

Paige was right.

She didn't know if Emily loved her, but Alison did know that Emily loved Paige.

#######

Emily pulled Alison on top of her while ticking the blonde. "Em! Stop it!" Alison said, laughing. Emily smiled up Alison and pulled Alison's face down to kiss her. Alison pulled her lips from the brunette's after a few seconds.

"Hi," Alison whispered.

"Hi," Emily whispered back.

Alison scooted off of Emily and laid out on her stomach beside of her. Emily stretched her legs out across of her bed and turned on her side to face Alison. "What do you want to do tonight?" Emily asked.

Alison shrugged, "I'm not sure." Thunder and lightening struck across the sky and the rain outside turned into a pour. "Well, I guess we're staying in," Emily commented, looking outside of her window.

"That's perfect to me, I love spending time with you and Pam," Alison laughed. Emily laughed and tucked a strand of Alison's hair behind her ear, "I think she knows something's up."

Alison sarcastically gasped, "Pam Fields? Catching onto something? No way." Emily giggled, "stop it."

Alison played with Emily's fingers, "you know your mom catches everything, Em. She's super observant." Emily nodded in agreement. Mrs. Fields always knew when something was happening in Emily's life. Especially when Alison was involved.

Emily and Alison both laid in silence, both of the girls on their phones. Alison put her phone down and turned back to Emily, "so, something happened today that I have to tell you about." Emily looked up from her phone, "yes?" Alison shifted her weight on the bed, "Paige came over to my house."

Emily put her down down and sat straight up, "what? Why?"

"She wanted to talk to me," Alison replied. "About?" Emily questioned. "You," Alison said. Emily raised her eyebrow, "what did she say?"

"She basically came to my house to tell me to leave you alone and that you were her's and how awful of a person I am, and was to you in the past," Alison roughly said. Emily's mouth opened, "what did you say back?"

"I tried to be nice about it at first, I really did, I promise," Alison started, "I told Paige it was best for her to just leave you alone but when she insulted me again I just let her have it honest. I told her that we were involved and that you wanted me."

"Alison!" Emily remarked, sounding a bit upset. "What?!" Alison quickly defended, "it's the truth." Emily shook her head, "it might have been the truth but you didn't have to hurt her feelings." Alison scuffed, "so she can hurt my feelings but I have to walk on my toes not to hurt hers?"

"That's not what I'm saying—," Emily started.

"That's exactly what you're saying," Alison sharply shot back. "You hurt her feelings to make yourself the winner of an argument," Emily said. "I told her the truth, how the fuck is that making myself the winner of an argument. I gave her facts, not opinions," Alison spat.

Emily got off of her bed and paced around her room, "you hurt her feelings when you didn't have to." Alison's attitude was quickly changing. The blonde was trying her best to stay calm but she felt like Emily was making her out to be the bad person.

"Why are you fucking defending her? Do you still want her?" Alison threw back at Emily.

"No, Alison, but—," Emily started, but was cut off again. "So then what is the problem?" Alison nearly shouted.

"Because I love her!" Emily shouted back. Alison immediately was taken back. Her throat went dry and her eyes started to dampen. Emily regretted her words the second they left her mouth, "I didn't mean it like that," Emily said quickly, walking to Alison and reaching for the blonde.

"Don't…." Alison yelled and then whispered, "don't touch me." Alison got up off of the bed and put her things in her purse. "Alison, stop, I swear to you I didn't mean it like that," Emily begged. Alison turned around to face Emily, tears running down her face, "so how did you mean it? She was right."

Emily grabbed Alison's hips and Alison pushed Emily's arms off of her. "What?" Emily asked. Alison sadly smiled, "I admitted I had feelings for you to her. I told her I thought you loved me back and she said she knew that you loved her."

Emily's mouth dropped, "love me back? You love me?"

Alison's smile slowly started to fade and her voice was shaking from her tears, "it doesn't matter anymore, because you love her."

Emily refused to let Alison walk away from her again. Emily grabbed Alison's face and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I only love her in a friendly way. I love her as a person. I love her without any feelings."

Alison tried to back out of Emily's hands but Emily held her firm grip on Alison, "Alison, I love you. I've loved you for years the way I know two lovers should love each other. I love you, Alison, I always have."

Alison tears ran harder down her face, not because she was sad, but because she knew Emily was telling the truth. Emily brought her lips down to Alison's. Alison closed her eyes and let the brunette have her way.

Emily deeply kissed Alison. So many years of holding back the words and now they were out, they were free. Emily kissed Alison like she was doing it for the first time, and that was because it was the first kiss the girls shared after the magical words had been spoken.

Emily had been dreaming of the moment she heard Alison say she loved her, and though it didn't come in the form Emily had always imagined, Emily's heart felt as if it did. The brunette wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and pulled her body tighter to hers.

Alison threw her arms around Emily's neck, planting one hand in her dark tresses and leaving one wrapped around her neck. Emily didn't want the moment to end. It had just now hit her that the girl of her dreams was hers. The Alison DiLaurentis that Emily spent years dreaming about and loving from afar was finally in her arms and pressed against her lips.

Emily took her lips off of Alison and took a moment to look at her. Alison's blonde hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders, and her cheeks were flushed pink from crying. Alison opened her eyes and Emily's heart melted in response to seeing the blue crystals.

"Jason was right, I am so lucky," Emily said after looking at Alison for a few seconds. Alison intertwined her hand with Emily's, "tonight I want to make you feel like the luckiest girl in the world."


	12. Chapter 12

The rain battered on top Emily's roof and against her window. The summer storm had become serve and Emily's parents thought it would be best for Alison to stay the night over at their house because the roads were flooding.

Emily and Alison lit candles in Emily's room and had the lights out and enjoyed the quiet time just being with each other and listening to the storm. Emily's parents were downstairs watching the weather and flipping through movie channels, having their own date night as well.

Emily was leaned back on her bed with pillows behind of her back, propping her body up. She had her knees bent, so Alison could lean back against the brunette when she was sitting up. Alison sat on Emily's lap and couldn't stop herself from giving kisses to the brunette.

Alison and Emily had been just kissing each other for minutes, neither girl pulling away from each other. The kisses were slow and deep. Nothing or no one was rushed. The only sounds were the heavy rain outside, the lightening, thunder, and the sound of the two girls lips meeting and parting from each other.

Alison pulled back from Emily and broke the streak, "I want to see all of you," the blonde said in a low, husky voice. Emily felt something pull in a low area. Alison keep her eyes on Emily's and pulled Emily's body forward, causing the brunette to have her upper body up straight. Alison lifted Emily's shirt off of the brunette and tossed it on the floor.

Alison planted a small kiss on Emily's lips, "you always say how beautiful I am, but God, you have no idea how perfect you are." Alison's fingers ran across of Emily's toned stomach. Alison could see the outline of Emily's stomach muscles because of the candle fire flicking back and forth.

Emily bit her lip, holding back her breaths. Alison reached below Emily and took her shorts off. "Your body is unreal," Alison commented, her eye running over Emily's skin. "Ali, yours is way more—," Emily started.

"No, baby. Your body is such a masterpiece, don't disrespect yourself like that," Alison said, tracing over Emily's skin. Emily reached forward and pulled Alison's shirt off of her body. When it was off, Alison went down to kiss Emily's neck. Emily surrendered and threw her head back, giving Alison more coverage.

Emily felt Alison softly push her body down to the bed and Emily fell back. Alison ran her tongue over the skin on Emily's neck and chose a spot to softly start sucking. Emily hands found Alison's shorts and unbuttoned them. Without taking them off, Emily put her hand between Alison's legs and rubbed hard through the clothing.

Alison let out soft moan and Emily felt the vibration against her neck. Alison started to kiss lower down Emily's neck and came to her chest. Alison kissed Emily's breasts, around the bra. Alison pushed Emily's bra down and Emily's breasts sprang from the clothing.

Emily felt Alison's hands grab her breasts and Emily closed her eyes, not stopping her motion rubbing against Alison's heat. Alison squeezed Emily's breasts and looked down at her work. Emily was so beautiful. Her tan skin glowed from the lights of the candles and her breasts were so round.

Alison leaned down and took one of Emily's nipples into her mouth. Emily softly moaned and brought one hand to Alison's hair. Alison teased Emily's other breast with her fingers, making the bud hard.

"Alison," Em softly moaned. Emily gripped Alison's hips and pulled them down to her lap to feel Alison on her. Alison's hand left Emily's nipple and ran down Emily's stomach and between her legs. Alison reached under Emily's underwear and slid one finger against Emily's flesh.

Emily moaned feeling Alison against her. Alison thought Emily's moan was the best thing she had ever heard. Alison wanted to hear it again, she needed to. Alison let go of Emily's breast with her mouth and reached behind of Emily to take her bra off.

While she did that, Emily reached for Alison's shorts and pushed them down as far as she could. Alison threw Emily's bra across the room and then slid her own shorts down and tossed them with Emily's bra. When Alison got repositioned on Emily, Emily took off Alison's bra and grabbed onto Alison's breasts, massaging the lumps.

Alison moaned, "baby, I'm the one in control right now." Emily smiled, "you should know by now I can't help myself with you." Alison leaned forward and crashed her lips against Emily's. Emily moved her lips in sync with Alison's, the kiss intensifying.

Alison bit on Emily's lip and Emily groaned, "I'm in control tonight." Alison pushed Emily's hands off of her body, pushed Emily back down to lay on the bed, and pinned her hands up to the top of Emily's bed. "Keep your hands here or I'll tie them there," Alison darkly said. Emily's mouth watered at Alison's demand.

Alison was always sexy in the eyes of Emily, but Emily tended to view her more as beautiful or stunning. But right now, Emily couldn't think of any other girl in the world that was sexier than Alison.

Alison leaned back to Emily's lips, "got it?" Emily nodded, her eyes full of lust. Alison smirked, "good girl." Alison ran her fingertips down Emily's stomach, "God, your body is seriously amazing. I need to start working out with you."

"Seeing you in a gym might distract me," Emily said. Alison's smirk reappeared, "we are definitely going to the gym together tomorrow." Alison smiled, imaging Alison sweaty and lifting weights.

Alison slid one finger past Emily's underwear and into Emily's wet flesh and Emily's daze quickly broke. Emily moaned feeling Alison inside of her. "And you talk about me being wet," Alison chuckled, "baby, my goal is to make you like this all of the time."

Alison sped her finger up in Emily, feeling the brunette for the first time. Emily moaned and brought her hands up to Alison's face to pull the blonde down to her. Alison stopped and pulled out of Emily, "no. What did I say?"

Emily let out a breath of air, "that's not fair." Alison got up off of Emily and went to Emily's dresser to get a belt, "you know I like things my way." Alison came back with one of Emily's belts. "Oh and since you're hands can't wonder off now.." Alison commented, stopping. The blonde leaned down and took off her underwear. Emily's eyes widened, "are you serious?! This is not fair. You're completely naked and I can't touch you."

Alison tied Emily's hands to the top of the bed, "sorry, baby." Alison reached down down and pulled off Emily's underwear. The blonde got between Emily's leg and parted them. Alison leaned forward and started kissing Emily's stomach, using her tongue to lick the skin with each kiss.

Alison brought her hand back to Emily's flesh and stuck two fingers in, giving the brunette no warning. Emily moaned and closed her eyes, "Ali." Alison pumped her fingers in and out of Emily, still kissing the brunette's muscles on her stomach.

Alison looked up at Emily's face. Her cheeks were reddening and her mouth was parted open, moaning out Alison's name. Emily had her eyes closed and her head titled back. Emily was a sight, a beautiful, flawless sight.

"You're so beautiful," Alison whispered. Emily moaned, "Ali.."

Alison slipped another finger in Emily and grabbed her hip with her free hand. Alison sat back up to steady herself on Emily, giving her the best position to fuck her.

Alison moved her fingers in and out of Emily's heat and Emily started grinding her hips to Alison's pumps.

Alison scooted back off of Emily and leaned forward to place her lips on Emily's clit. Alison's tongue glided over the flesh and found Emily's bud. Emily's moaned loudened as she felt Alison's warm tongue on her magical spot.

Alison's fingers kept pumping and her tongue rushed across of Emily's clit. Emily pulled her hands but they buckled against the belt.

"Fuck this belt," Emily said breathlessly. "Ali, fuck…please…untied…me," Emily moaned.

Alison ignored Emily's request and pumped harder into the brunette, wanting to hear her moans.

Emily started grinding on Alison's face, her lips raising. Alison pulled her finger out of Emily and grabbed her thighs, Alison wanted to taste Emily.

"Ali…baby," Emily moaned, feeling Alison's tongue harder on her clit. Alison didn't want to stop, not until the beautiful girl under her hit her climax. Emily's legs started to shake and Alison smiled against Emily's heat.

Alison kept her rhythm on Emily's clit and Emily tightened her legs around Alison's head. Alison gripped Emily's thighs and Emily couldn't handle the feeling.

Alison felt Emily's clit hardening and the blonde rolled her tongue over the bud harder. Emily moans loudened and her breaths got shorter.

Alison knew she did it. Emily let out a loud moan and her legs locked around Alison's head, "Ali…fuck…baby. God, Alison," Emily moaned, her lips rising and falling, riding out her orgasm. Alison didn't stop until Emily couldn't handle the feeling anymore.

"Baby, please stop…I can't….it's too much…baby," Emily moaned. Alison stopped her tongue on Emily's flesh and softly kissed her clit. Alison brought her head up and reached forward to untie Emily's hands.

When Emily's hands were free she grabbed Alison's hips and flipped them over. Emily's eyes were big and dark.

"I'm about to fuck you senseless, Alison DiLaurentis," Emily stated, determining to get her payback on the blonde.

#######

Alison woke up in the middle of the night, the thunder cracking over the sky. Alison felt Emily's arm around her waist. Alison turned and smiled, she softly kissed Emily's cheek, not wanting to wake the brunette.

Alison reached across of Emily to the bedside table to grab her phone to check the time. Alison pressed her home button and a text from Paige was on the screen. Alison opened and closed her eyes again. She accidentally picked up the wrong phone.

Alison looked at the time. What the hell was Paige doing texting Emily at 2:30 in the morning?

Alison looked at Emily to make sure she was asleep. Alison opened Emily's text and read the message from Paige.

Alison opened the text to see Paige had sent Emily a picture. A naked picture. Alison quickly became furious. Alison read the text at the bottom,

 _I miss you, come here._

Alison clenched her teeth, she couldn't handle this anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Alison had spent the past forty minutes trying to force herself to go back to sleep and she felt like it had been hours. She was fuming. It got under her skin that Emily had another girl sending her naked pictures. Alison only wanted Emily's eyes to see Alison naked, no one else.

Alison couldn't contain herself anymore, she rolled over and softly nudged Emily. The brunette's eyes slowly opened and saw Alison looking down at her, "Ali? What's wrong?" Alison's heart melted at Emily's sleepy voice. It was so rough yet soft and petite.

"We need to talk about something," Alison said, trying to keep as calm as possible. Emily sat up after checking the time on her phone, "at 3:20 in the morning?" Alison didn't respond and Emily knew that Alison wasn't going to bed until she got her way, "okay, what is it, baby?"

"I woke up and thought I grabbed my phone to check the time, but I accidentally grabbed yours, and I saw that Paige had texted you….so I opened it," Alison said, waiting for Emily's response. Emily didn't say anything, she just waited for the blonde beside her to continue.

Alison took another breath, "and she sent you a naked picture." Emily quickly grabbed her phone and Alison's heart dropped. The thought of Emily going to see Paige's body made Alison feel sick.

"Can you not look at it in front of me right now because—," Alison said, Emily cutting her off by putting her finger up to pause the blonde. Emily pressed her phone against her hear and waited.

"Paige, no stop talking," Emily said in a stern voice. Alison's eyes got wide as Emily continued, "I know you know about Alison. You have to stop this. You broke up with me and you left me. I do love and care about you, but only as a friend. What you're doing now is wrong and you know it."

Emily stopped as Paige talked. Alison tried to listen but could only hear mumbles.

"I don't care what you think of her. I know she's made mistakes in the past, but don't like you haven't too. I want to be with her, and you know that. I've tried so hard not to say anything to you or not have this conversation but you knew she and I are involved, so you have to stop."

Alison heard Paige mumble through the phone.

"You're just being so rude now. Stop trying to rip me away from her, it's not going to happen, I love her."

Emily sighed, "I'm getting off the phone, Paige. I tried really hard to be nice. Goodnight."

Emily hung up the phone and went to her messages, she deleted the texts from Paige without even looking at them. Alison looked at Emily cautiously, "Em?" Emily put her phone down and laid down under the sheets on her back. The brunette lifted her arm so Alison could slid in because of her body.

Alison laid on Emily's chest, "are you mad at me?" Emily put her hand in Alison's hair and rubbed her back with the either, "no, baby."

"Really?" Alison asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong, and I was so tired of arguing over her. She's not you, Ali. No one else. No one is a threat to you, and if you feel like they are, I'll prove to you that they're not," Emily softly said.

Alison's heart beat fluttered at Emily's words, "why are you so perfect?" Emily kissed the top of Alison's head, "I'm not, baby. I'm just doing what people should do in relationships."

Alison titled her head up to look at Emily, "in a relationship?" Emily stuttered, "oh, I didn't..I didn't mean that..we aren't.." Alison laughed and kissed Emily on the cheek, "it's okay, who would want to date me anyway?"

Emily ran her thumb across of Alison's cheek, "I would." Alison locked her eyes in Emily's, "so what does that mean?" Emily's thumb ran to Alison's lip, "I really would like for you to tell me right now at 3:30 in the morning, naked in my bed, with this storm around us scaring us half to death, that you, Alison DiLaurentis, are mine…my girlfriend."

Alison lips curved into a smile and she placed a kiss on Emily's lip, "I'll be your girlfriend until you don't want me anymore, Emily Fields."

Emily looked at the beautiful girl on top of her, "I guess I better go ahead and order marriage rings then." Alison laughed and pulled Emily in for another kiss.

#######

Alison got off of the treadmill, sweat dripping off of her body and her cheeks red. She had just finished a mile and looked over at Emily, already about to hit her second mile.

"Show off," Alison mumbled, but Emily didn't hear her due to the headphones on her head.

Alison walked over to her locker on the wall that she and Emily had put their items in and grabbed her hand towel. Alison wiped her face with the towel and took a sip of her bottled water.

While Emily was about to start her last mile, Alison decided to go ahead and start lifting.

The blonde walked to the dumbbells and picked up two ten pounds weights. Alison started curling the weights. Alison put the weights down after her first set and examined herself in the mirror.

 _Damn, you look gooooooood._

And it was true, Alison did look good. Her body had grown a bit more fit since she had started working out. She thinned a bit and now was starting to build small muscles. Her Spanx shorts looked great on her ass. Alison was super happy for all of those squat reps she had been doing.

Alison turned her body to the side to look at different angles of herself. After she was pleased enough she continued her sets of dumbbells and finished.

The blonde walked to the bench press and laid back on the seat, putting her hands on the bar ready to push off. As soon as she started her motion, two hands grabbed onto the bar and helped her lift it. Alison started her sets, not wanting to stop her workout.

When she finished her last rep, the same hands grabbed the bar and helped her set it down. Alison sat up, annoyed. She turned around to see a young guy, maybe about a few years older than herself smiling at her, giving her a signature overly confident smile.

"Can I help you?" Alison asked, showing a hint of annoyance in her voice. The guy leaned back on another machine and crossed his arms. He was fit. Tall, very tone, and had curly dirty blonde hair and a bright boyish smile.

"Alison, right?" the guy said, smiling his perfectly straight teeth at Alison. The blonde raised an eyebrow, "yeah, who are you?" The guy laughed, "I'm Wil, I'm one of Jason's friends. You don't remember me, do you?" Wil asked.

Alison looked the guy up and down. He was very attractive, probably one of the most attractive guys that Alison had ever seen. Alison scanned over his muscles and saw his abs through the fitted dry-fit shirt Wil was wearing, "I don't think so, have we met before?"

Wil laughed another innocent chuckle, "yeah, we have. We have kinda kissed before."

It hit Alison like a ton of bricks, "oh my God, Wil Tuckerland?" Wil stuck his hand out to greet the blonde, "that would be me. I haven't seen you in years. I heard about you going missing and everything and then all of that crazy stuff with the A person… it's so good to actually see you in person and not on a newspaper or news station."

Alison shook Wil's hand and laughed, "yeah, I guess it is. It's been so long, how have you been?" "I'm about to start my senior year at Yale. I'm currently trying to get ready to start applying to medical school," Wil replied.

Alison grinned, "that's so awesome! You were always the smart one out of the group." Wil laughed, "thank you."

Alison looked into Wil's green eyes and observed the boy. He was a stunning sight to look at. He was practically flawless, and on top of that he was a sweet guy…and smart.

Wil looked down at the bar, "you know, you probably shouldn't lift the bar alone. I think you can handle it, for sure, but it's always nice to have a spotting partner." Alison playfully rolled her eyes, "you know I don't follow the rules."

Wil flirtatiously replied, "trust me, I remember."

Emily walked around the corner to see Alison talking to Wil. She noticed that the two were looking at each other just a bit too long…and Alison seemed to be actually nice to the guy.

Emily wasn't typically the jealous type, but something didn't feel right to her. Alison was different to Emily than anyone else was. No other girl had made Emily feel jealously, but with Alison, it hit her faster than a Nascar race.

Emily started to walk over to the two and she overheard the guy talking.

"You were so sneaky years ago. I can't believe we hooked up in your brother's car."

Emily swore her heart stopped. She turned around to avoid an argument in public. Emily went to go lift, she needed to blow steam off before she blew up on Alison.

#######

Alison and Emily walked out of the gym, getting into Emily's car. Alison had noticed that Emily barely even noticed her, or even talked to her in the gym today, and Alison didn't like it.

"Em? Is everything okay?" Alison asked. "Yep, why wouldn't it be?" Emily quickly responded, pulling out of the gym parking lot.

Alison looked at the brunette, "you can't lie to someone who used to be an expert, what's wrong?" Emily sarcastically chuckled, "you don't think you did anything wrong today?"

A confused expression fell over Alison's face, "what?"

Emily replied, "you don't think you did anything wrong at all in the gym today?" The blonde shook her head, "no? What are you talking about?"

Emily's lips pressed hard together, "okay then, I guess nothing is wrong." Alison was getting frustrated because she could tell that Emily was upset but not telling her. "Emily, what is wrong?"

Emily pulled up at a stop light and looked at Alison, "I saw you talking to that guy, and you looked like you wanted to pounce on him…again. Apparently you already did in the past."

Emily continued to drive after the light turned green. "Emily, are you fucking serious? I kissed him when I was like twelve. That was six years ago," Alison replied. "That might have happened six years ago, but you flirting with him happened today," Emily coldly replied.

"I don't want him, Emily. If I had wanted him I would have dragged him in the bathroom and fucked him then and there. I could have," Alison said, a bit too harshly.

Emily didn't reply. Hearing Alison talk about having sex with someone else made her want to rip her own eyes off. Alison noticed the sharpness of her words. The blonde didn't mean to point out she could have had the guy, but she wanted to prove a point to Emily. Alison didn't want anyone but the girl in the drivers seat.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I wanted to do, I don't want him. It's only you I want, Em," Alison replied. "Do you even know what it's like to be committed to one person?" Emily asked. Alison angrily frowned, "what does that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're in a relationship, remember? And you just let some guy flirt with you and you didn't stop it," Emily remarked. Alison scuffed, "are you calling me unfaithful?"

Emily sarcastically chuckled, "we haven't even been together officially for a full day and you already have showed signs of being unfaithful." Rage ran through the blonde's body, "I'm not a fucking whore, Emily."

"I never said you were, I'm just saying maybe you're not girlfriend material," Emily spat back. Alison's mouth dropped and she looked at the brunette, stunned at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Fine then," Alison coldly responded, "I won't be."

Emily pulled into her driveway and parked her car, "this was a mistake." Alison grabbed her bag, "you're right."

Emily turned her head from Alison, not wanting the blonde to see tears fall down her face. Alison got out of Emily's car and got in her own. The blonde pulled out of her driveway and sped off down the road, too mad to even buckle her seatbelt.

#######

Emily sat in her room for the rest of the day. The brunette tried to watch Netflix, listen to music, and even go for another run again but nothing could clear her mind of Alison.

Emily picked up her phone and called Alison, she had to talk to her.

The call went straight to voicemail and Emily hung up. Alison probably had her phone off, not wanting to be bothered.

Emily sat back on her bed and closed her eyes hoping a nap could help relax her mind.

#######

Emily woke up and checked her phone, she had no messages or calls from Alison. The brunette's heart sank. This was the longest the two girls hadn't talked. The last Emily had seen Alison was at 1PM and it was now 8PM.

Emily dialed Alison, but it just went straight to voicemail again.

Emily heard footsteps outside of her door and her door opened, "Em?"

Emily looked up to see Spencer, Hanna, and Aria, none of the girls smiling. Emily looked at each of their expressions. Something was wrong.

"What?" Emily asked, standing off of her bed.

Hanna grabbed Emily's hand, Hanna's eyes red and wet. Emily's heartbeat sped up, "what?! What's wrong?!"

"Emily," Spencer stated, taking Emily's other hand.

Emily's looked back and forth between the girls, her eyes panicking.

Aria delivered the news, "there's been an accident…involving Alison."

Emily felt her heart stop.

And her breathing, too.


	14. Chapter 14

"No," Emily whispered.

Hanna and Spencer looked at each other and then back to Emily. Emily shook her head and repeated herself, "no."

Aria took a step closer to Emily, "she turned a curb too quick and her car flipped, she's in the Emergency Room right now."

"NO!" Emily screamed pulling her hands from Spencer and Hanna. Emily grabbed the keys off of her dresser and starting running. She ran down her steps, outside to her car, and got in.

Emily was shaking so bad that she couldn't the key in the key slot in her car. Spencer was the first to catch up with Emily. Spencer opened the door and grabbed Emily's hand that was holding the keys.

Emily screamed, "NO," and then her body gave in. Emily started to cry, hard. She dropped the keys from her hand and they fell into Spencer's palm. Emily's body slumped down and Spencer grabbed Emily and pulled her into a tight hug.

Aria and Hanna walked outside to find Spencer holding Emily. Spencer tossed Aria Emily's keys and wrapped her arm back tight around Emily, "we'll drive you to the hospital, Em. It's okay…it's okay…"

Emily's cry was loud into Spencer's shoulder and Spencer could fell Emily's tears soaking her her shirt. Spencer started to cry again from hearing Emily cry.

Aria went to her car with Hanna and got in. Spencer pulled Emily out of her car and helped her walk to Aria's car.

"Please tell me she's okay," Emily said, "please."

"I don't know, Em. The last I heard she was being rushed back to get help," Hanna replied.

Spencer pulled Emily back down to her shoulder and rubbed her arm, "she's going to be fine. It's Alison, you know she's a fighter."

When the girls got to the hospital, they went up to the desk to request to see Alison. The lady at the counter gave them Alison's room number and the girls went up to her room.

Jason was outside the room, running his hands through his hair. "Jason," Spencer said, walking up and hugging her brother, "how is she?" Jason sighed, "she hasn't woken up yet…she's in a.." Jason looked at Emily and back at Spencer, "she's in a coma."

Emily felt her body break, everything from her heart to bones to her mind. Spencer quickly turned to Emily, "comas aren't always a long thing. They can be from minutes, to hours, too."

"Can I see her?" Emily asked. Jason looked at Spencer then back at Emily, "I'm not sure if…she's beaten up, Emily." Emily wiped a tear from her face, "I can handle it." Jason felt bad for the brunette, he nodded and opened her door.

Emily walked in with the girls behind of her, and Jason behind of them. Emily heard Alison's monitor running before she got to see Alison. The brunette turned the corner and saw Alison laying down on her back with her eyes closed.

Alison had cuts and bruises on her face and forearms. Her lips were cut and her head had a bandage on it above her right eyebrow. Alison's skin looked so pale which made the red and blue colors on her skin pop out more.

She looked helpless. For the first time in years Emily saw Alison truly broken and helpless.

"Her ribs are badly bruised, somehow she didn't manage to break anything. But she did apparently hit her head really hard which knocked her unconscious. She cut herself up pretty bad, too," Jason said.

Emily slowly walked over to Alison and reached out to touch her. Emily pulled her hand back before she could meet the blonde's skin.

"She looks so pitiful," Aria sadly said. Hanna nodded, "I've never seen her like this." Jason sighed, "dad is on the way back from Europe, but it's going to be another day before he gets here because of flights and travel."

Spencer put her hand on Jason's back, "you can stay with me tonight if you want. My mom and I will be home."

Jason gave Spencer a small smile, "thank you, but I'll probably stay here tonight. She needs someone with her."

"I'll do it," Emily said. Jason looked at Emily, "Emily, are you sure? I don't have a problem with staying, it's not a big—," Emily cut Jason off, "I'm sure. I'll stay with her. I want to. Please."

Jason nodded, "okay." Emily looked back down at the blonde, she wasn't leaving her sight.

#######

Emily had brought a chair over to Alison's bedside and held her hand throughout the night. The girls and Jason had left around 11:30 to go to bed for the night. Aria had came back and brought Emily some overnight things like a pillow, blankets, a change of clothes and a tooth brush and tooth paste.

The brunette held onto Alison's hand and skin the cold skin with her thumb. Emily yawned and looked at the time, it was almost 1AM. Emily stood up and softly placed herself on the bed with Alison. Emily grabbed her pillow and blanket that Aria brought her and got as comfortable as she could on a hospital bed.

"You know what's crazy?" Emily asked Alison, knowing she wasn't getting a response, "you're still so, so beautiful." Emily softly kissed Alison's forehead and cuddled up to the blonde.

Emily started talking, mumbling to Alison, "I wish I never would have argued with you today. This is all my fault. Told you last night that no argument was worth losing you, and now look.. look at what I did."

Emily paused to look at Alison.

"You drive me insane, Alison DiLaurentis. From the moment I met you I knew that you were different. Maybe it was the way your curls bounced, or how your eyes could make people surrender, or your dimples that makes my heart melt every time… I don't know, but I know that what I feel for you is more than you could ever imagine."

Emily stopped to touch Alison's face, "you can't leave me. Not yet. Not until we take our trip to Paris and eat croissants, and I follow you around a shore for hours because shopping makes you happy, and you make me happy. Not until you get to see me swim in college because you said I could do it. Not until I hear you say I do. Not until we raise our last child together. We still have a long way to go, Ali, so you have to wake up."

Emily planted another soft kiss on Alison's forehead, "I love you."

Emily intertwined her fingers with Alison's and closed her eyes. Emily was exhausted and she could barely keep her eyes open. The beeping sound of Alison's monitor started to drown out as Emily fell asleep.

#######

Emily woke up and quickly looked over at Alison. The blonde was in the same position that Emily had left her in before she went to sleep. Emily sighed and placed a soft kiss on Alison's cheek.

Emily looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 8AM. A nurse came into Alison's room and smiled at Emily, "good morning."

Emily forced a smile back, "good morning." The nurse checked Alison's monitor and her body.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked, stepping off of Alison's bed. "We're going to run more tests on her head today just to make sure nothing has come up. I'm about to take her down the hall to the doctor," the nurse replied, "go home and get some rest, sweetheart. She's going to be gone all morning."

Emily frowned, "how long will she be testing?"

"Probably until about 12," the nurse replied. Emily sighed and grabbed Alison's hand. The nurse looked at Emily and down at her hand, "don't worry, she's in good hands. I promise."

Emily nodded and leaned down to kiss Alison's hand. The nurse smiled, "is this your girlfriend?" Emily nodded, "yeah, she is." The nurse placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, "I promise we are doing everything we can to wake her up. She's a very beautiful girl."

Emily smiled and looked down at Alison, "yeah, she is."

The brunette grabbed her bag and leaned down to kiss Alison's forehead, "I'll be right back after I shower and eat lunch, I love you."

Emily fought back her tears but they poured out the second she stepped outside of the hospital. She didn't know how much longer she could bare this.

#######

Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, Jason and CeCe sat in Alison's room.

"Remember that time when Ali pranked you two by filling your water bottles up with Vodka," Hanna said to Jason and CeCe, laughing. CeCe laughed, "I was so mad. All I wanted after my workout was water and instead I had to die of dehydration because of her little evil ass."

"Hey, you helped make her that way," Spencer chuckled. CeCe flipped her hair, "I proudly take blame."

Emily sat on Alison's bed again with the blonde. Aria looked at Emily, "are you holding up okay?" Emily didn't take her eyes off of Alison, "I'm trying."

"Emily, I never thanked you," Jason said. Emily looked over at Jason, "for what?" she asked, confused. "Alison's different with you. She's changed, a lot, and I think you're a big reason for that. You really have impacted her positively. You are a really good influence on her, and somehow you get to her unlike anyone else," Jason honestly replied.

"You don't have to thank me, I just love her," Emily responded. "I used to be really nervous about your feelings for Ali because I thought she was going to rip your heart to shreds," Hanna started, "but seeing you two together, you're a perfect combination. You fit together like a puzzle piece."

CeCe softly laughed, "years ago I told Alison that she acted different around you, Americano. But you know Ali, she's stubborn and she denied it, so one day I just called her out and asked her if she had more than friendly feelings to you, and she told me she didn't know. I knew she liked you, that's why I always watched you. I knew you were special to her and I didn't want you to mess that up."

"I wish I would have noticed it then, too," Emily replied. "Well you did, but then Ali did what Ali does best at the time and she manipulated you to believe that she didn't. She was scared," CeCe said.

"I really love her, guys," Emily said, looking back down at the blonde beside of her. Emily slid her fingers through Alison's and held her hand.

"We know, Em," Aria replied, smiling at the brunette. Emily laid down on the bed and laid her head on Alison's chest, wrapping her arm around the blonde.

Emily listened as Jason and the rest of the girls got into conversations about school and work. Emily noticed all of the people in the room, they were all people who really did love Alison and deeply cared about her in different ways. Each person had a special bond with Alison that no one else did.

Emily casually listened to the talking in the room, but was more focused on listening to Alison's heartbeat. Emily kissed Alison's hand and left the hand at her lips.

"Guys," Hanna said, looking above Emily.

Emily was zoned out, her eyes closed and listening to Alison's heartbeat.

Emily heard the room get quite and before she opened her hands, she left the hand against her lips softly move, a thumb brushing Emily's lips.

Emily quickly sat up and looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen looking back at her.

"Alison," Emily said, almost in a whisper. Alison weakly brought her hand up to Emily's face and Emily quickly supported Alison's motion, grabbing onto Alison's hand and bringing it to Emily's face.

"Hi," Emily softly said.

Alison's lips curved into a small smile and her dimples popped out of her cheeks,

"hi."


	15. Chapter 15

Emily's breath staggered, "Alison." Emily leaned forward and wrapped her arm around Alison, burying her face into Alison's neck. Alison tiredly smiled and placed her hand on Emily's back.

Emily softly kissed Alison's neck and brought her face back up to look at Alison's, cupping the blonde's face with her trembling hands, "please don't ever leave me like that again." Alison looked around the room and saw her best friends and brother.

Jason stood and walked to Alison's bed and sat at the foot of it. He put his hand over the covers on top of Alison's leg, "thank God you're up." CeCe walked over to Alison and placed a kiss on top of her head, "Jesus, Ali. Don't ever scare me like that again. Damn bitch, I thought you were dead."

"CeCe!" a couple of voices groaned, telling the blonde that her statement was a bit too early. Alison coughed a faint laugh, "only you could say that and get away with it." Alison looked around the room again, "how long have I been sleeping?"

"Just a bit over 24 hours," Spencer answered first, "you were in a coma, and thankfully it was a shorter one." Alison's eyes widened, "what happened? I know the last thing I remember was speeding on a curve but I don't remember what actually happened after that."

"Apparently you were going a bit too fast and you flipped your car over multiple times, it stopped because it hit a ditch. You were tossed around in your car because you weren't wearing a seatbelt. Your head hit the steering wheel really hard according to the police at the scene," Jason replied to his sister.

Alison let out a breath of relief, "I could have died."

"You're so blessed that you didn't," Hanna replied, "when I heard I was terrified, Ali. Can you please wear your freaking seatbelt please?"

Aria hit Hanna's arm and Spencer glared at the blonde. Hanna shrugged, "I'm just looking out for her!"

Emily held Alison's hand and refused to let it go as she was talking to her friends. Emily decided in that moment that she was going to give Alison the world. That was Emily's second time that she thought she lost Alison to death, and Emily couldn't risk that anymore.

The first time Alison disappeared for a year, it broke Emily's heart. She was destroyed and everyday for a year she cried and worried about the blonde, looking for her face in strangers on the street. After Alison's body was supposedly found a year after she went missing, Emily grieved hard. Depression swept over the brunette. After time and the regrouping of her clique of friends, Emily slowly started to heal. But after this incident and feeling like she was the reason for losing Alison, it broke Emily's heart all over again.

Emily and Alison had both been through too much to not live the life that they wanted to, and Emily decided that if Alison still wanted to be her girlfriend, Emily would make sure that Alison was the happiest girlfriend in the world.

#######

After a few hours of testing and monitoring Alison, the doctors decided to keep Alison one more night just to make sure she was okay. Because the blonde was in the clear, she told her friends and brother that they could all go home and she will see them tomorrow.

Emily of course stayed with Alison, but Alison wasn't going to let the brunette leave anyway.

The two girls spent the night just talking to each other and flipping through the TV channels. Neither girl minded that they were bored because they were with each other, and that's all they wanted.

Alison laid on Emily's chest while Emily ran her fingers through Alison's blonde locks. "So," Alison spoke first, looking up at the brunette. Emily sighed, she already knew that they were about to have a conversation that they desperately needed.

"I know we've asked this question a lot, but what are we?" Alison questioned. The blonde sat up and turned her body towards Emily. Emily reached to Alison's face and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "we are two girls who have extreme feelings for each other and sometimes don't handle it the best way."

Emily brought a hand up to Alison's cheek and softly rubbed the skin with her thumb, "I'm so sorry." Alison held Emily's hand in place on her face and then brought Emily's hand to her lips so Alison could kiss Emily's hand, "it's okay. Honestly, you were right, and that's why I was so mad," Alison said against Emily's hand.

Alison brought Emily's hand down to Alison's lap. "I wasn't acting like I should have as a girlfriend, and before you, I've never committed myself to anyone, I've never wanted to…until you came around. That terrified me, Em," Alison started.

The blonde kept her stare in Emily's brown eyes, "you made me want flowers, and kisses, and love, and I never had experienced those feelings before. I only craved people for sex and never got attached to anyone, I never even felt anything for anyone else. Then you came around and hit me like a home-run. You nailed me. I started feeling all of these weird emotions towards you and you started making me open up to you without you even forcing me or trying.."

Alison paused to make sure Emily was still focused in on their conversation, and she was. Emily didn't take her eyes off of Alison's the entire time she was speaking. Alison was breathless looking at Emily, all she wanted to do was lean forward and strip naked so the brunette could devour her body, but she knew she was in the middle of an important conversation, so she decided that keeping her clothes on was the best idea for the moment.

"When you made me your girlfriend, I felt like nothing else mattered at that point, but I guess not ever being a girlfriend before and not ever being committed before scared me. I'm not used to expressing my feelings publicly or even thinking about someone else's feelings, so when you were mad about Wil, I brushed it off because I just automatically assumed that you knew it was nothing and that I was yours, but reassurance is a big thing in relationships, and I'm learning that. I'm learning a lot about relationships, and I promise I'm going to try so hard with you because I want you and I want us. I've never wanted anything this bad. I love you, Emily."

Emily's eyes had teared up and a tear ran down her face, Emily reached forward to crash her lips roughly on Alison's. Alison let Emily's lips take over and Alison followed in sync. Emily grabbed Alison's waist and Alison's groaned, feeling a stab of pain.

Emily pulled off of Alison and quickly released her hands, "I'm sorry." Alison smiled as she winced, "it's okay." Emily leaned forward and softly kissed Alison, "when we get out of here, I'm making love to you like I've wanted to for years until you tell me to stop."

Alison felt a pull between her legs, "God, Em. Don't talk to me like that right now, I want you too bad." Emily looked at Alison's lips, "I want you too." Emily started to reach for Alison's waist and then remember that the blonde was injured.

Emily frowned, "I want to see how badly your body is bruised." Alison desperately wanted to disrobe and show Emily her body, but knew that if she did, she was end up moaning Emily's name for hours.

Alison cuddled up to Emily under the covers, "I'll show you tomorrow." Emily wrapped her arm around Alison and snuggled the blonde. Alison pressed a kiss to Emily's cheek. Emily returned the kiss by lifting Alison's chin and planting one on her lips, "I love you, Ali." Alison smiled as she closed her eyes, "I love you, baby."

#######

Alison laid her aching body back on her bed and let out a huge sigh, "thank God I'm back to my own room." Emily laid beside of the blonde and smiled, "you need to stay here all day today." Alison slowly sat up, allowing her bruised body to take it's time moving, "I don't think I have another choice."

Jason knocked on Alison's open door, "hey, dad's flight got pushed back again."

"Yeah, I talked to him this morning, I told him just to stay in Europe and finish his business trip and that I was okay."

Jason nodded, "tell me if you need anything, alright? I have errands that I have to run today, but it should only be a few hours. I'm going to go by the store and pick up some groceries, do you need anything?"

Alison shook her head, "nope, I'm fine." Jason looked at Emily, "Em, do you need anything?" Emily shook her head, "no thank you." Jason turned and walked down the stairs, "I'll be back," he yelled before opening and closing the front door.

Emily looked at her phone as she got a text from Aria, she was about to text back when Alison pressed her body on top of Emily's and started kissing the brunette. Emily leaned her arm down and dropped her phone to the floor.

Alison kept her mouth on Emily's and pressed her body down harder on Emily. Emily put her hands on Alison's waist and went to grip Alison's body. Alison groaned, again, in response and Emily quickly let go, "Ali, I keep forgetting about your bruising when you do this."

Alison brought Emily's hand back to her body, "Em, I need to feel you." Emily sat up and stood out from under Alison. Emily stuck her hand out to Alison, "come here." Alison stood off of her bed and took Emily's hand, "where are we going?"

Emily walked out of Alison's room and to the bathroom, "we're going to shower. You haven't showered yet, and we both need to." Alison's cheeks flushed red, "I forgot, do I stink?" Emily laughed as she grabbed two towels and washrags, "no, babe."

Alison started to take her shirt off but Emily stopped her, "no, let me take care of you," Emily replied in a low, seductive voice. Alison felt a pulse between her legs. Emily started the shower and turned back to Alison. Emily reached forward and lifted Alison's shirt, slowly, off of the blonde.

Emily tossed the shirt in Alison's hamper. Emily's eyes raked over Alison's upper body. The blonde was bruised darkly on her ribs. Alison's bruises covered her shoulders and parts on her arm. Alison had tiny marks on her arms from being cut by glass as well, the good news about that was it appeared to be very minor and healing well.

Emily felt her heart drop as she scanned the dark blue and purple spots on Alison's skin. Alison leaned forward and pecked Emily's lips to reassure the brunette that Alison was okay.

Emily reached behind of Alison and unhooked her bra and dropped it to Alison's feet. Emily resisted the desire of grabbing Alison's breasts and sucking on the flesh, but instead continued to strip Alison of her clothes.

Emily reached down and swiftly took off Alison's shorts and underwear in the same motion, bending down to push the clothing down Alison's legs. Alison stepped out of the clothing and stood in front of Emily naked.

Emily licked her lips at her sight. Alison opened the shower door and disappeared into the steam cloud as she shut the door behind of her. Emily quickly took off her own clothes and stepped inside of the shower to meet up with Alison.

Emily closed the door and turned to see Alison washing her body. Emily decided to let the blonde continue, and Emily did the same, washing her own body.

When the two girls finished washing, lathered her hands with soap and rubbed Emily's body, giving the brunette a cleansing encore. Emily smiled feeling Alison's hands, "I'm already clean."

"This isn't to clean you, baby," Alison said in a tone that made Emily tingle.

Emily turned her body to face Alison's. Water hit the back of Emily's bare body and Emily reached forward to pin Alison against the tile on the wall. Alison felt Emily's hand wonder between Alison's legs and Emily slowly started to make her way up to Alison's flesh, her fingertips tracing Alison's skin.

"I need to feel you," Alison begged, pushing herself closer to Emily. Emily stopped her hands, "don't rush things, baby." Alison threw her head back in frustration, "Emily, dammit, fuck me already."

Emily cut the shower water off, "I'm not fucking you, I'm about to make love to you." Alison groaned, "baby, can you please fuck me first really quick then, I can't wait." Emily couldn't resist hearing Alison begging for her, "fine."

Emily quickly turned the shower water back on and turned Alison around, pinning her against the wall. Emily gripped Alison's waist with one hand and slid two fingers in Alison with the other. Alison moaned at feeling Emily enter her so fast.

Emily pumped her fingers in and out of Alison from behind. "Em," Alison moaned. Emily couldn't stop herself, she sped up fast in Alison and slipped another finger in. Alison's moans turned into soft screams.

Emily watched as Alison's body rocked. "Em, baby," Alison moaned, feeling Emily deep inside of her. Emily reached in front of Alison and grabbed her breast, making Alison's head fall back on Emily's shoulder. Emily didn't stop her fingers from fucking Alison's heat.

Emily roughly grabbed Alison's breast and kept her fingers working inside of the blonde. Alison felt her body pulsing, her moans echoing from the shower. Alison spread her legs a bit more so Emily could go deeper into her.

Emily started sucking on Alison's neck, the shower water hitting both of their bodies. "God, Em, I'm going to cum," Alison moaned. Emily loved hearing Alison moan out her name. The brunette felt like it gave her some type of superpower.

Emily kissed up to Alison's hear and she whispered, "come on, baby." The words made Alison's pulse grow stronger down deep. Alison closed her eyes and started to grind against Emily. Emily took her hand on Alison's breast and started to play with Alison's nipple, twisting the bud with her fingers.

"Fuck, Emily," Alison moaned. Emily watched as Alison unfolded in front of her. Alison screamed out Emily's name as her orgasm rolled through her. Alison panted and pressed her body tighter on Emily's. Emily turned Alison's chin and locked her lips with Alison's, the blonde moaning in Emily's mouth as she rode out her orgasm on Emily's fingers.

Alison turned her body completely around and locked her arms around Emily's neck. Emily pulled out of Alison and bent down to grab under Alison's thighs. Alison felt Emily's movement and stood on her toes, allowing Emily to continue.

Emily reached behind of Alison and picked up the blonde. Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waist, keeping her mouth on Emily's. Emily gripped Alison's thighs and walked forward to press Alison's body against the tile.

When Emily had Alison stable, she grabbed Alison's breast and put in her mouth, tasting Alison's body wash. Alison moaned as she threw her hands in Emily's hair, pushing Emily's mouth harder against her breast, wanting Emily to devour her whole.

Emily bit down on Alison's nipple and Alison moaned, "Em, shit." Alison would have never guessed Emily was this good at sex. Emily had always been more quiet, shy, and innocent, and Alison never thought she was so kinky. Alison had always wanted to find out, but never took her opportunity.

Alison tightened her grip Emily's hair, she had a feeling that Emily wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon.

#######

Emily watched Alison's tired body rise and fall as her breaths cycled while she slept. Alison was taking a nap, her body exhausted after what Emily had just put it through. Emily leaned down and pressed a kiss on Alison's forehead.

Emily walked downstairs to see Pepe waiting at front door, nudging it. Pepe happily barked when he saw Emily and ran to her feet. Pepe pushed Emily to the door, asking to be walked. Emily grabbed the leash on the table and hooked it to Pepe's collar, "okay boy, let's go out for a walk."

Emily walked Pepe down Alison's driveway and saw Spencer checking her mailbox, "Spence!"

Spencer looked up and smiled, "hey, how's Ali?" Emily smiled, "she's doing well. She's napping now. Want to walk with me and Pepe?"

Spencer leaned down and rubbed Pepe's head, "sure. I need a break from studying anyway." Emily and Spencer started walking with Pepe leading them, "studying?" Emily asked, "it's summer Spence, what could you possibly be studying?"

"I may have already signed up for an online class this summer," Spencer replied. "You never give yourself a break, do you?" Spencer shook her head, "would I truly be a Hastings if I didn't?" Emily laughed, "I suppose not."

Emily and Spencer walked and talked behind of Pepe, allowing the dog to enjoy his walk. "Starting work next week is going to blow," Spencer stated. Emily nodded, "yeah, I agree. We only have three more days of freedom."

"We should all do something again. I know we just finished a trip, but I already miss hanging out with everyone. I've went to breakfast with Aria and shopping with Hanna, but it's not the same as all of us together," Spencer said.

And Spencer was right. Hanging out with the girls one on one was fun, but hanging out all together was way more fulfilling. Unless it was Emily hanging out with Alison alone, then it was perfectly fine with Emily.

"You're right, I'm just not sure what Ali can and can't do right now. Her body is so sore," Emily replied. "We can all hang out in the barn again," Spencer replied.

When the girls were younger, they would always hang out in Spencer's barn in the summer. Since then, the Hastings had given the barn to Spencer for her own private use and Spencer turned it into a little house of its own.

Emily thought it wasn't a bad idea. If Alison wanted to go home, her house was only a few steps away. "That sounds like a good idea. Text Hanna and Aria and I'll let Ali know when I get back to her house," Emily said.

"I'll order us some food and run to the store to pick up snacks before tonight," Spencer responded. "Why don't we invite the boys over, too?" Emily offered. Spencer smiled, "that would be fun. And my mom is out of town because she has court in another county tomorrow."

"Cool, do you want me to bring anything?" Emily asked. "Nope, just you and your feisty girlfriend," Spencer replied. Emily laughed and then remembered Alison wasn't technically her girlfriend anymore.

Spencer caught Emily's sudden quietness, "what is it?" Emily tugged on Pepe's leash to pull him back closer to the two girls, "we aren't officially together."

"Well do you want to be?" Spencer asked. Emily nodded, "yeah, but I don't really know how I want to ask her just yet. I want it to be perfect, I want to give her everything she deserves."

Spencer smiled and pulled out her phone, typing away, "let's call in back up."

#######

Alison finished getting ready and walked out of her door to head to Spencer's house. She wasn't dressed up since it was just supposed to be a night in. The blonde wore a Nike tank top and slid on a pair of Nike shorts that went along with the suit.

Alison had her hair up in a pony tail, not bothering to get it fixed up for a causal night in with her friends. Also, she was too sore to put in effort of fixing herself to be dolled up.

Alison walked through her backyard, cutting to Spencer's.

When she got to Spencer's yard, Spencer was standing on her back porch with Toby. Alison walked over to the couple, "hey guys, is everyone here?" Toby pulled his arms out from behind his back and handed Alison a single rose.

Alison curiously looked at Toby and took the rose, "what's this?" Spencer unveiled a card from back her back and handed the blonde the note.

 _Ali,_

 _you just started a hunt for me. Follow the rose petals on the floor and ground to find me. But you must hurry. Reach me before time runs out. You only have ten minutes._

 _Good luck, beautiful._

 _Em_

Alison smiled and looked back up at Spencer and Toby, "oh my God." Alison looked down to find rose petals on the floor, leading into Spencer's house. Spencer and Toby opened the sliding door for Alison as she stepped in alone.

The house was dark, only lit by candles. Alison looked down at the rose petals and followed them to the staircase where she saw Aria and Ezra. Ezra handed Alison another rose and Aria gave her another card.

 _See, this isn't hard, is it?_

 _I bet you look so beautiful against the candle lights._

 _You're getting closer, baby. Hurry._

 _Follow the petals to your next point.._

Alison looked up and a blush hit her cheeks. Aria and Ezra smiled and moved out of the way to the staircase, unblocking Alison's way.

Alison followed the path up the stairs which led to Spencer's bedroom door. Alison opened the door to see Hanna and Caleb. The blonde accepted a rose from Caleb and Hanna gave the blonde a card.

As soon as Alison started to read the card, Hanna and Caleb quietly walked out of the room, leaving Alison alone.

 _You're so close._

 _We're going to play a quick game._

 _You gave me something one time that you told me was very special._

 _Now, I didn't bring it here, it's still in my room, but Spencer has one too._

 _When you find what I'm talking about, you will find a key._

Alison looked up from the note and started looking around Emily's room, she knew exactly what to look for. Alison saw a snow globe on Spencer's desk and lifted it, seeing a key sitting there with a small piece of paper.

 _Follow the petals, baby._

Alison grabbed the key and put the snow globe back down on the table. The blonde followed the petals back down the steps and back outside to Spencer's barn. On the door of the barn was a note taped.

Alison torn the paper off of the door and read the note.

 _Use the key to unlock the door._

Alison slid the key inside of the door and opened it.

The blonde stepped into a room lit up by candles. There had to be at least twenty candles burning. Alison saw someone on the other side of the room. The blonde walked closer and smiled as she realized it was her beautiful tan girl holding roses in her hand and a card in her other.

Alison took the roses from Emily and read the card.

 _As easy as it was for you to find the key and unlock the door to get to me is exactly what you did to my heart. Now all I have left to do is ask you one simple question.._

Alison flipped the note over looking for more words, she looked up at the brunette when she realized that there wasn't anything else to read.

"Alison DiLaurentis," Emily softly stated, looking into Alison's glowing blue eyes.

Alison couldn't fight back the smile appearing on her face, she stepped close to the brunette, wrapping one arm around her neck.

Emily brought one hand up to Alison's face as her thumb traced Alison's bottom lip, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Alison's smile expanded and her dimples unleashed from her cheeks, "I would love to be."

Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips on the blonde's. Alison pushed her hand to the back of Emily's head and spread her fingers through Emily's dark hair.

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and pulled the blonde closer to her. Alison tossed the roses on the couch beside of Emily so that she could hold on to Emily tighter. Alison threw her other now free arm around Emily's neck and slid one hand down to her face to cup Emily's jawbone.

Alison took her lips off of Emily's for a brief moment to look into her girlfriend's eyes. Emily opened her eyes and breathlessly looked at Alison, "what is it, baby?"

Alison shook her head and softly replied, "you're perfect." Emily leaned forward and softly kissed Alison's lips, "I love you." Alison cupped Emily's face with her hands and looked at the brunette with her blue eyes filled with admiration, "I love you so much, Em."

Alison brought her lips back to Emily's, refusing to let go of the brunette until Alison kissed Emily so much her lips were bruised.


	16. Chapter 16

Caleb and Toby walked in the barn carrying three boxes of pizza each. "We have the food, ladies…and Ezra," Caleb said, putting the pizza on the coffee table.

"Thank God, I'm starving," Hanna commented, opening a pizza box and grabbing a piece from one of Toby's boxes while it was still in his hands. "Thanks, I thought you were coming to help," Toby sighed.

Hanna shrugged and talked as she chewed, "I did, I made the box lighter."

Caleb rolled his eyes and covered Hanna's mouth with his hand, "sorry, my girlfriend isn't very lady-like at all times."

Emily and Alison were too distracted with each other to pay attention to anyone else. Alison sat in the brunette's lap with one arm around Emily's neck and one hand on her face, kissing her newly made girlfriend.

Emily smiled against Alison's lips, "the food is here, baby." Alison ignored Emily and pressed their lips back together. The brunette took her lips off of Alison's again, "babe." Alison pouted her bottom lip, "Em." Emily laughed at her selfish blonde girlfriend, "later we can kiss until our lips fall off, but right now we're being rude."

Alison sighed, "so?" Emily gave Alison a look of _don't be complicated_ and Alison groaned, "fine." Alison stood off of the brunette and grabbed a plate.

"We need to have more nights like this where it's just the eight of us," Aria commented. Spencer nodded while handing Toby a napkin, "yeah, I like this a lot."

"I think this is the first time we've all been in a relationship at the same time," Hanna suggested. Alison agreed, "it is. Kinda weird." Spencer chuckled, "well that also has a big part to do with you wouldn't ever get be committed to anyone in the past, Ali."

Alison sat back down beside of Emily, giving the brunette a plate of pizza, "that's because I was waiting on the right one." Caleb laughed, "or more like the right one was waiting on you." Emily flashed Caleb a playful glare. Caleb chuckled in response, "c'mon Em, we all knew you still had it bad for Ali."

Emily rolled her eyes, "whatever." Alison was entertained by the conversation, "how is that? Enlighten me." Toby started, "it was obvious. You came back around and there went Paige."

"And you stuttered when someone brought her up in conversation," Aria commented. "And you defended her until you absolutely couldn't anymore when we all thought she was A. You should've been her defense attorney instead of that horrible woman she hadm" Spencer added. Alison let out a laugh and Emily felt her cheeks getting hot.

The blonde looked at the brunette and grabbed her chin, talking in a voice that someone would talk to a baby or small dog in, "you are just too precious." Emily shook Alison's hand off of her chin and groaned, "Alison."

Alison laughed harder, her dimples deciding to stay permanent in her cheeks, "I'm just messing with you, baby. But that is really cute," Alison said, back in her normal tone.

Emily sighed, "whatever everyone, thanks for calling me out." Emily rolled her eyes and bit down on her pizza. "Oh, it's not just you that had it bad, Ali had it bad too," Spencer replied.

Alison whipped her head to Spencer, "what?! Explain that."

"You guys spent a lot of time together once you came back, Ali… a lot of alone time," Spencer replied. "And you always were either standing beside of her or looking at Em," Hanna said, "I called that shit."

Aria laughed, "yeah, Ali, you really didn't hide your desire to be around her or talk to her. Em was always the only one who knew what you were doing or where you were." Toby chuckled, "oh, and it doesn't help that you live right beside Spencer and I saw you laying in her lap one time."

Alison and Emily both responded while looking at Toby, "what?!" Spencer took over for her boyfriend, "he told me but I really just figured that you were just comforting her, Em. I guess you were after all though," Spencer said, ending her statement with a laugh.

Alison smiled, "fine, whatever. Maybe I wasn't being too secretive about being with her so much, but I didn't want to be." Alison looked at Emily and her smile brightened, "she was who I wanted to be around, she's my favorite."

"Thanks, bitch," Hanna sarcastically replied. Alison laughed and grabbed a pillow on the couch and threw it at Hanna, "shut up, you guys knew it."

Emily finished her pizza and sat back with her arm wrapped around Alison's waist. Emily observed Alison as she talked to their friends. Alison really had changed since four years ago. She was now more of the person that Emily had always seen in the blonde. She thought before she spoke, she tried not to judge people, and she was trying to think of how she made others feel.

Alison laughed as she chewed and Emily couldn't get enough of her beautiful girlfriend. No matter where they were or what she was doing, Alison had always been the most stunning girl that Emily had ever seen.

Even with the bruises and scratches on her face and body, Alison was still flawless. Alison stood up to throw hers and Emily's plate away and Emily followed Alison into the kitchen in the barn.

Alison threw the paper plates away and turned to find Emily less than an inch away from her, almost turning into the brunette. Alison was about to question Emily but Emily grabbed Alison's face and pressed her lips to the blonde's.

Alison stumbled back in response, not ready for the greeting. Alison closed her eyes and immediately moved her lips in rhythm with her girlfriend's. Emily couldn't stop herself, she wanted to be all over Alison's body all at one time.

The girl she dreamed about for so many nights, days, weeks, months, and years was finally hers, and Emily couldn't begin to believe it. The Alison DiLaurentis that every boy at Rosewood High wanted, every girl just wanted her to like them, and strangers on the street couldn't stop looking at her because of her impression was all of Emily's.

Emily slid her hand under Alison's tank top and reached up to grip Alison's breast. The blonde softly moaned in Emily's mouth when she felt Emily's hand grabbing Alison's globe. "Em, we should stop, they're right around the corner," Alison choked out, breaking her lips from Emily's.

Emily look the opportunity to latch her mouth at Alison's neck, and Alison surrendered, not even fighting Emily's motion. Emily started sucking on Alison's neck and the blonde closed her eyes. Emily replied to Alison, mumbling against her neck, "then we better make this fast."

Emily spread Alison's legs with her thigh and Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck for support. Emily slid her hand out from under Alison's shirt and down between her legs. Emily didn't stop for anything, she went between Alison's thighs and through the legs of her Nike shorts.

Emily slid two fingers through Alison's underwear and right into the blonde's heat. Alison moaned into Alison's dark hair, burying her face in the dark strands to help conceal her moans.

Emily pumped fast into Alison, need to feel the blonde. Even though Emily had just fucked Alison a few hours ago, she needed to again. She needed to feel her girlfriend.

Emily had never been much of a sex manic, she enjoyed it and wanted it, but never as much as she did now. It was like now every time she was alone with Alison all she wanted to do was strip the blonde naked and place her hands and mouth all over Alison. She wanted to make Alison feel good, in every way possible.

Emily brought her lips back up to Alison's as she keep her fingering moving in and out of Alison's wet flesh. Alison moaned in Emily's mouth, "Em, please." Emily slid another finger in Alison and she felt Alison's body start to tremble.

Alison buckled her hips to Emily's fingers. Emily left Alison's lips and started to leave kisses down Alison's face, going down her jaw and to her neck. Emily brought one hand to Alison's neck for support and started pumping harder in Alison.

Alison tried to mask her moans, letting out gasps of air. Emily felt Alison tightening around her fingers and she pressed harder into the blonde, "almost there baby, come on."

Alison threw her head back and her nails gripped into Emily's shoulder. Emily bit her lip to avoid groaning.

Sounds of voices came rumbling closer to the two girls and Emily quickly pulled out of Alison, leaving the blonde unsteady, "fuck, you shouldn't have stopped," Alison darkly commented. Emily smirked at Alison clearly upset from almost hitting her climax but having to stop. Alison got herself together as Spencer and Ezra walked through the door carrying plates to throw away.

Both Alison and Emily's cheeks were flushed red, and Ezra caught the smirk on Emily's face, "do I want to even know what was going on in here before we walked in?" he said, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Alison snarled and walked back into the kitchen. Emily laughed and didn't respond as she patted Ezra on the shoulder with her hand that didn't have Alison's DNA on it.

#######

After a long night of staying up and talking and laughing, everyone in the barn had fallen asleep but Alison and Emily. They went outside of the barn and sat at a table on Spencer's porch to talk where they wouldn't wake the others.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked, observing something different in Alison's demeanor. Alison flipped her hair back behind her shoulder, "you, me, us."

Emily questioningly looked at the blonde, "do you want to talk about it?" Alison looked down at the ground, "I don't like talking about my insecurities, you know that." Emily placed her hand over Alison's, "hey, it's me. You should be able to talk to me about anything. I would never judge you, Ali."

Alison half-heartedly smiled at the tan girl in front of her, "I know, I believe you." Alison's smile faded, "it's just how I am." Emily ran her finger over back of the blonde's hand, "come here," she stated, lightly tugging on Alison's fingers.

Alison stood up and Emily walked the two to a couch on the porch. Emily sat and Alison sat with her, turning her body to lay her head tucked in Emily's shoulder and her legs bent in Emily's lap. Emily placed one hand in Alison's hair, rubbing her head and one hand on the shin of bare legs.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby," Emily softly stated.

Alison sighed, "I mess up everything, Em. Everything that comes into my life somehow becomes toxic, hurt, or destroyed. It's like a have a natural ability to screw things up. I don't want to screw you or this up," Alison paused, getting her thoughts together.

"The thought of hurting you again makes me cringe, but what if I do? What if I really haven't changed and I break your heart again? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm so scared I'm going to do something to ruin that," Alison said, her voice shaking.

Emily took in Alison's words because they were real. Alison did always leave a path after things. Emily always believed that Alison was truly a good person deep inside, but there was a part of Emily that was scared that at any moment Alison could just snap back to her old ways.

The brunette leaned down to place a soft kiss against Alison's hair, "Ali, you aren't going to ruin us. I believe in you and I believe in us, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here with you right now." Emily felt Alison sigh on top of her, "I've never wanted anything more badly in my life, Em."

Emily titled Alison's head up by her chin, "you aren't going to destroy us. You have changed so much, Ali, and it's been so beautiful to watch you grow and I can't wait to watch how much more you blossom throughout the next few years. You're turning into everything that I always knew you could be."

Alison's blue eyes scanned Emily's face, soaking in all of Emily's words, "why do you believe in me so much?"

Emily honestly replied, "I just always have. You were always so soft with me when we were alone in the past. You showed me a side of you that I never saw you show before around anyone else, and that's when I knew you were capable of being that person to the world. I just also knew it was going to be a process because you, my sweet girl, are very stubborn."

Alison let out a soft laugh and leaned forward closer to Emily's face, "you always saw the best version of me." The words hit Emily just as hard as they did when Alison first said them to her two years ago visiting her once in the middle of the night. The time when Emily didn't know if it was just a dream or if Alison was truly standing in front of her.

"Always," Emily replied.

Alison smiled and brought Emily's face down to met hers. The blonde lost herself in Emily's lips and sat up to straddle the brunette's lap.

Emily felt Alison against her lap and gripped her hips. Alison winched against her lips and Emily quickly released her hands, "dammit, I keep forgetting. Especially when my eyes are closed and I can't see your bruises."

Alison planted a small kiss on the corner of Emily's mouth, "it's okay, baby."

Emily's eyes scanned over Alison's body, "how do you do this to me?" Alison titled her head at the brunette as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "do what?"

Emily bit her lip, "make me want to pounce on you at every chance I get." Alison laughed, "God, you are sexy in the sheets. I seriously knew there was something different about you." Emily placed her hands on Alison's thighs, "when you said that to me, I felt like my body was on fire."

Alison smiled, "I really thought you were screwing Ben. It made me jealous though. I wanted to be the first one to ride your ride." Emily laughed, "I wanted you to be, too. I tried to make that happen, but you kind of shut down the park."

Alison chuckled at Emily's reference and then a serious face swept across of her, "who was?" Emily rubbed Alison's thighs, "Ali.."

Alison sat up straight in Emily's lap, "I'm serious. I want to know." Emily sighed, "Paige." Alison groaned, "ugh, why did I ask?" Alison unwrapped her arms from Emily's neck and started to move to stand up.

Emily brought the blonde back down to her lap, "wait, where are you going?!"

"That makes me want to throw up," Alison stated coldly, looking away from Emily.

Emily cupped Alison's face, "you weren't around, Ali. I wanted it to be you. Even when I was with her, I know it's wrong, but I couldn't stop wanting it to be you."

Emily's brown pools honestly looked into Alison's blue globes. Emily was quickly learning that her girlfriend got jealous. Very jealous.

"Ali," Emily softly said. Alison looked up at Emily, "what?"

Emily's lips started to curve into a smile, "you are so cute when you're jealous, but you have no reason to be. Who am I with right now? Who can't I keep my hands off of?"

Alison puffed, "I still don't like it. Thinking of your mouth on another girl makes my stomach turn."

Emily rubbed Alison's lips her with thumb, "how do you think I feel about you with the past guys you've had sex with?"

"But they're irrelevant, Em. That was just to pass time and keep me entertained," Alison replied. Emily nodded, "I believe you, so why don't you believe me?"

Alison placed her hands on Emily's sides, "I do, I just want to be the only girl you ever think about." Emily laughed, "oh, Ali, if you only knew. You are, and even when you weren't here you were on my mind so much I didn't think I was ever going to get over you."

Alison playfully smiled, "did you?" Emily returned a smile back, "what do you think?"

Alison grinned, "I knew you still had feelings for me when I came back." Emily chuckled, "what gave it away? Me obsessing over spending time with you or me staring at you?"

Alison laughed, "a bit of both." Emily leaned forward and kissed the blonde. Alison closed her eyes and followed Emily's lead with her lips.

"I love you," Emily whispered. Alison stood off of Emily and reached her hand out, "show me just how much."

Emily caught the hint in Alison's voice and her heart rate instantly doubled at the thoughts running through her head. Emily took Alison's hand and Alison walked the two girls next door, back to Alison's house.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily knocked on Alison's front door, waiting for the blonde to greet her for their date. Emily looked around the front yard of Alison's house and patiently tried to wait for her girlfriend.

The brunette knocked again after about twenty seconds passed by and after another round of seconds, Emily turned the door knob to find the front door unlocked.

Emily opened the wooden door and shut it behind of her, "Ali? Are you ready?"

There was no response. Emily walked to the stairs of the DiLaurentis house to find a shirt on the floor. The brunette leaned down to grab the cloth and didn't recognize the shirt. It was a men's t-shirt with Rosewood High School logo's on it.

Emily tossed it back to the floor, assuming it was one of Jason's old shirts. Emily continued up the stairs, "Alison?"

Emily's eyes overcome another piece of clothing, this time noticing it was one of Alison's tank tops. Emily raised her eyebrow. _What in the world?_

Emily took another step and heard a faint noise coming from up the stairs. The brunette made her way to the top of the DiLaurentis staircase to find a bra on the floor. Emily picked up the bra, quickly recognizing it was one of Alison's.

"Alison, why is there—," Emily started, but cut off her own sentence listening to the sound coming out from Alison's room. It was moaning. Alison's moans.

Emily quietly walked to the blonde's door and pressed her ear up to the door.

"God, fuck" Alison moaned, her breath loud and uneven.

Emily's heart dropped and she felt her stomach turn. Emily knew those sounds. They were the same one's she heard when she was pleasing her girlfriend with her fingers or tongue.

Emily quickly opened the door, wishing she was blind from the sight in front of her. Alison's naked body sat on top of a guy, riding him. She was moaning loudly with her back facing Emily with her head titled back, grinding her hips up and down on the guy's meat.

"ALISON?!" Emily screamed. Alison quickly turned around and jumped off of the guy, grabbing the sheet on the bed and wrapping her body in it.

"Emily, I can explain," Alison said, rushing to the brunette. Emily's heart tore, and her eyes were filled with water, her face already soaked. Emily felt like she was about to throw up.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME," Emily screamed, backing away from Alison. Alison stopped moving towards the brunette,

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm straight."

Emily's body jolted as she found Alison's hands on her, softly shaking her, "Em, baby? Wake up."

Emily opened her eyes and they quickly met with Alison's blue worried ones.

"Baby, it's okay, you were having a nightmare. Come here, it's okay," Alison said, pulling the brunette's naked body to her own naked body.

Emily's breathing was rough and unsteady. Alison leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emily's temple, "I'm here, Em." Alison looked at the small clock on her dresser and saw that it was 4 in the morning. The very tired blonde sighed as she rubbed her fingers through Emily's dark hair.

The two girls had only fallen asleep about two hours ago after they spent over an hour making each other reach orgasm after orgasm. The two couldn't keep their hands off of each other, but eventually tired out and fell asleep together.

Alison's felt wetness on her shoulder and pulled Emily's face back, seeing streams of tears rolling down her girlfriend's face.

"Baby, what's the matter," Alison asked, her voice full of concern. Emily sniffed and wiped the tears off of her face, "nothing." Alison brushed the hair off of Emily's face, "Emily, what is wrong?"

Emily threw her head back into Alison's shoulder, not wanting to talk about the scene that just played out in her head.

Alison typically fought for answers. The blonde was stubborn with people and when she wanted something, she didn't stop until she got it, but this was different. Emily wasn't just anyone. The blonde could tell that Emily was upset, so she dropped it.

Alison leaned to the two of them back and the blonde laid on her back. Emily kept her head in Alison's neck and wrapped her arm around just under the blonde's breasts. Alison pressed a soft kiss on Emily's forehead, "I love you," Alison whispered.

"Do you promise?" Emily responded, her voice shaky and stopped up from crying. Alison titled Emily's head up to look into her girlfriend's dark brown eyes, "Emily, why would you question that?"

Emily wiped another tear from her eye, "are you sure I'm what you want?" Alison's eyebrows formed together, "where is this coming from?"

Emily broke her contact from Alison's eyes, "it was my dream." Alison's fingers traced the outline of Emily's jaw, "that was a nightmare that you just had, not a dream. You woke me up by screaming."

Alison's thumb traced Emily's bottom lip, "what happened?" Emily brought her eyes back to Alison's, seeing the worry for the brunette deep in her crystal globes.

"I had a dream that I caught you cheating on me with a guy. I mean cheating, cheating. Like naked. On top of him. On his—,"

"Emily, I get it" Alison commented, stopping her girlfriend from continuing. Alison sat up and brought Emily with her, "Em, you do realize that would never happen, right? I would never cheat on you or even think about it. I can't even think about anyone else but you. You've done the one thing that so many people have failed at. I have feelings for you, Em. They're so strong and sometimes so unbearable and I'm actually embarrassed at how much I feel for you at times because it makes me feel so vulnerable, but then you look at me and I don't care. I don't care because I see you look into my eyes and I know that if someone is going to break my heart, if I'm going to let anyone destroy me in the end, I wouldn't want anyone else but you to do that to me."

Emily was in shock. The words that Alison just said to her made the brunette's heart feel like it was about to burst of out her chest. Emily was speechless. Her eyes scanned over Alison's face. She was perfect. Alison was so perfectly to Emily.

Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alison's, bringing her hand to the back of Alison's neck. Alison's eyes fell shut and she lost herself in Emily's lips. Emily didn't ever want to stop kissing the girl on her lips.

Alison brought her hands to Emily's hips and pulled the brunette on top of her. Emily wrapped her other arm around Alison's neck and kept her lips pressed on the blonde's.

Alison tore her lips off of Emily's, "I am yours, Emily." Emily nodded and leaned back down to firmly place her lips back on Alison's. Emily softly pushed Alison back down on the bed and whispered against Alison's lips, "tell me one more time, I really like hearing that."

Alison smiled at Emily, "I am yours." Emily started placing kisses down Alison's body until she reached between her legs, "you are all mine," Emily said just before she placed her head between Alison's thighs, making the blonde toss her head back and arch her body.

#######

Emily walked back in Alison's house, panting and letting Pepe off of his leash. Alison came down the stairs, her hair damp from her shower, "I think you're dating me for my dog."

"I think you're dating me to walk your dog," Emily replied, stepping closer to Alison to kiss her girlfriend. Alison laughed, "you don't walk him, you run him." The blonde leaned forward and kissed Emily.

Emily placed the collar on the coffee table, "he needs the exercise."

"And you need a shower," the blonde responded. Emily rolled her eyes, "you could have waited for me."

Alison flirtatiously gave Emily a smile as she walked into the kitchen, "sorry, maybe next time you'll stay in bed longer with me." Alison heard Emily walking up the stairs, "whatever, I'm going to shower now," Emily yelled.

"Alone….." Emily continued.

"Without my girlfriend….all lonely and alone…" Emily yelled, pretending to be upset.

Alison let out a laugh, "God, will you shut up."

Emily chuckled and kept walking up the stairs.

Alison reached in the refrigerator and grabbed the milk carton and in a cabinet to get a box of cereal out.

The blonde opened the box and heard the door in the kitchen open. She looked up to find Spencer, Aria and Hanna walking in. "Way to knock," Alison sarcastically responded.

"We figured it was fine," Hanna replied. Alison glared at Hanna, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Ooh!" Aria said while looking at the donuts sitting in the center of Alison's counter, "can I have one?" Alison couldn't help but to stop being mad. She loved her friends and she knew they loved her.

"Yeah," Alison said, turning her attention back to Hanna. Spencer spoke first, "we wanted to see if you and Em wanted to go to the pool with us?" Alison shook out cereal of the box and into the bowl and looked up at Spencer, "what makes you think Emily is here?"

The three girls stared at Alison with straight faces, giving Alison a _really_ expression. "Fine, she's here," Alison stated, "I don't know if she'll go or not though. I mean, I'm down."

"She's a swimmer, it's a pool, why wouldn't she be," Hanna replied, picking a cheerio out of Alison's bowl. Alison slapped Hanna's hand away and grabbed the milk carton.

"She's in the shower right now, we can ask her when she comes down," Alison replied.

Spencer sat at one of the bar stools, "so, how's the taken life?" Alison poured her milk into her bowl, "I've only been in a relationship for a few hours, Spence." Aria chewed on her donut, "but it doesn't feel any different?"

Alison put her milk carton and cereal box back up, "I don't think so. I mean, it's kinda weird now that I can look at her and be like, 'that's my girlfriend, that's my human', but I kinda already claimed her like that in the past, only this time there's a title," Alison replied.

"Your human?" Spencer laughed, "she's your girlfriend, Ali, not your possession." Alison shrugged and took a bit of her cereal. "I think you two are seriously the hottest lesbian couple ever," Hanna commented.

"Thanks…I think," Alison responded.

"I really hope there's not that many people out at the pool today," Aria said, scrolling on her phone. "Yeah, me too, but maybe there won't be," Spencer replied.

Alison took another bite of her cereal, "as long as no one bothers me, I don't care."

#######

Alison flipped over on her back to tan the front of her body, "damn, it's so hot out here today."

Spencer flipped along with her, the two girls on the same tanning rotation, "I know. I think I might dive in the pool to cool off."

Alison looked beside her to see Emily laid out, rereading Great Expectations. Alison's lips curved into a smile, "I can make you a cheat sheet." Emily looked up at Alison and smiled at Alison's historic words from years ago, "hmm, I think I know what happens in the end."

Alison grinned and turned her head back forward to lay down.

"Em, let's go get in the water, I'm hot," Hanna called out from out beside of Spencer. Emily set her book down on the table beside of her chair, "okay, let's go, I'm hot too."

Alison smirked, "mhm." Emily looked over at her girlfriend and Alison winked. Emily smiled back at Alison and was dragged away by Hanna to get in the water.

Emily stepped into the pool with Hanna feeling the cool water against her hot skin. Emily's eyes scanned around the pool through her sunglasses.

There was a pretty good sized crowd. It wasn't packed, but it was enough to say that were was a crowd.

Emily looked back at Alison. Even with bruises on her body, the blonde was still so undeniably beautiful.

"Em, isn't that Paige?" Hanna asked, tapping Emily's shoulder to turn around. Emily whipped her head around to see Paige with a group of her friends.

"Oh God," Emily groaned, "it is."

"Awkward," Hanna commented. Emily gave Hanna a look and dragged her deeper into the water. "Does she know about you and Ali?" Hanna asked. Emily nodded, "yeah. She tried to get between us like twice."

Hanna evilishly smiled, "uh-oh, les drama." Emily gave Hanna another glare, "Han, this isn't funny." Hanna's smile didn't fall, "it's not funny, but I would love to see Paige and Alison go at it. I haven't seen Ali's satan side in years."

Emily splashed Hanna, and Hanna gasped, "Em!"

"You deserved that," Emily responded. Hanna smiled again, "I'll take it."

Paige's eyes met with Emily and Paige winked at the brunette. Emily quickly turned her body around and Hanna let out a deep laugh. "Hanna!" Emily hissed. Hanna tried to stop laughing, "sorry, I'm just ready to see Ali explode."

Emily looked over at her girlfriend, praying that she hadn't noticed Paige walking in.

But it was too late. Alison noticed everything.

#######

 **Super short chapter, I'm sorry!**

 **I'm thinking about doing a few one-shots while also doing this story…**

 **If you guys have any ones that you particularly want me to write, just let me know in the reviews! They can be from the show or just any type of scenario you'd want to read.**

 **Thanks again for reading/commenting/favoriting/following :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Dammit," Emily commented, hissing and running her wet hair through her dry hair.

The brunette locked her eyes on her blonde girlfriend. Emily saw her blue eyes staring daggers at Paige.

The look that Alison was giving was one that Emily and her friends had seen one too many times in the past. It was the look that Alison had before she made her attack on her prey.

Emily could read Alison's body expressions and language like an open book, she always did. Emily knew what Alison was feeling when she was feeling it. She was always very observant of the blonde.

Emily turned to toss another look at Paige, who was starting to sit down on chairs with her friends. Paige laid her towel out and and before putting her sunglasses on, she brought her eyes to Emily's.

Paige smirked at the brunette in the pool and Emily quickly turned around again.

"I knew I shouldn't have looked," Emily groaned. Hanna put her hands on Emily's shoulders trying to avoid her laughter, "relax."

Emily pushed her sunglasses up on her head, "how can I do that when I have Alison has my girlfriend? Look at her."

Hanna's eyes left Emily's and traveled to Alison's. Hanna barked a laugh, unable to hold it back. Emily pushed Hanna'a hands off of her shoulders and scolded her friend, "Hanna! Seriously! She looks like she's about to plan her kill."

Hanna brought her eyes back to Emily, "okay, let's go calm her down. We've already had enough police involvement and murder charges thrown at us."

Emily and Hanna walked to the edge of the pool to step out. Of course, Paige and her friends were sitting close to the entrance. "There has to be another way out of the pool," Emily groaned, again.

Hanna kept walking, "yeah, if you want to take the ladders in the deeper ends."

Emily excitedly chimed, "that's fine with me! I'm a swimmer."

Hanna rolled her eyes and grabbed Emily's forearm, "come on, Paige isn't going to rape you."

The two girls reached the steps and Paige brought her flaming eyes down to her ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, Emily" Paige called out, waving her fingers at the brunette.

Emily stepped out of the water and forced a small smile at Paige, not showing any of her teeth, "hey." Paige smiled, "it's good to see you."

Emily awkwardly nodded, "yeah." Paige took her sunglasses off of her face, allowing Emily to see her eyes, "can we talk?"

"Actually," Hanna commented, "Em and I are about to go handle something with our friends. Something important. Important things. With our friends," Hanna choked out.

Emily silently damned Hanna as the blonde kept mumbling. Emily grabbed Hanna's hand and tugged her away, "yeah, uh, we're going now."

Emily turned to Hanna and hissed when the two girls turned their bodies around to walk back to their three tanning friends, "seriously?! Since when did you become such a horrible liar?"

"Since I haven't had to in months!" Hanna fussed, but then smiled, pleased with herself, "I got us out of the situation though, didn't I?

"Yeah, well get us out of _this_ situation," Emily grumbled, looking at Alison. Hanna stopped smiling, "oh no, Pocahontas. That's your girl, not mine." Hanna fell to her sit between Spencer and Aria and Emily walked to her chair sitting on the other side of Alison.

"Ali—," Emily started.

"Why the hell is she here," Alison coldly asked, her voice firm.

Emily dried her legs off with her towel, "Ali, it's fine." Alison's eyes raked over Emily's tone legs, the blonde broke her eye contact on the skin, trying to dismiss her attraction that was pulling from her body for her girlfriend.

Alison looked back up to Emily's eyes, "she's seriously such a bitch. I don't understand why she won't just go away. She's purposely fucking with us now."

Emily could hear the anger in Alison's voice. The brunette laid her towel back out and sat down on the chair, grabbing her water bottle on the ground.

"Ali, you're my girlfriend. Paige and I have been broken up for months," Emily started while taking the cap of the bottle off, "I only want you, I don't care how many times she comes around us."

Alison believed every word that came out of Emily's mouth, that just wasn't the point of why Alison was mad. Alison was intimated that Paige was going to get Emily back, she was pissed because Paige kept trying to tinker with what was hers.

Alison stood up, "I'm saying something to her." Emily reached forward and grabbed Alison's hand, pulling the blonde close to her body, "Alison, no. Now is not the time or place."

Alison voice raged, "she's making it the time and place." Spencer looked over at Emily and Alison, hearing their voices raise.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Alison turned her body to face her three friends, "I'm tired of Emily's ex baggage," Alison sharply replied. Aria lifted her head up and whispered to Hanna, "uh oh." Hanna grinned, "this is about to be so fun." Aria nudged Hanna, knowing, or at least hoping, that she was the only one who heard that statement.

Spencer sat up, "okay, Ali, let's calm down about this."

Alison crossed her arms, "I am so tired of not being told to defend my relationship with Em against this girl. Spence, come on, if Jenna was trying something again with Toby, you're telling me you wouldn't make her death, too?"

Hanna let out a burst of laughter, "oh my God, seriously where is my popcorn?" Aria got up and sat on Hanna's chair to be closer to her clique.

Spencer carefully chose her words, "I would be upset, yes, but I wouldn't confront her in a public place."

"No worries, it's a private pool," Hanna threw out. Emily and Spencer both turned to glare at Hanna. Aria popped Hanna's arm. "What?! It is?"

Aria nudged Hanna and spoke to Alison, "yeah, I agree with Spence, Ali. Don't do this here." Emily reached forward and pulled Alison's hips down to her own chair, "if she wants to play this game, why don't you play along instead?"

Alison looked at Emily, questioning the words that just came out of her girlfriend's mouth.

"You just want me to not kill her," Alison replied. Emily grabbed Alison's blonde hair and flipped it behind of her back, off of her shoulders, "you aren't wrong, but I also don't want you to do anything that gives anyone a reason to believe you haven't changed."

Alison sighed and took in Emily's words. The blonde laid on Emily's chair, turning on her stomach to tan her back, "fine," Alison mumbled.

Emily smiled and her fingers traced along Alison's bare skin, "thank you." Hanna frowned, "so close." Spencer and Aria both shot Hanna a glare before going back to tanning.

#######

A wet cloth ball hit Alison's legs and the blonde jumped, unprepared for the hit. Alison opened her eyes and sat up in her chair. She saw the ball beside of her leg and looked up, her eyes burning to see the owner of the ball.

Paige pulled herself out of the pool water and walked to Alison's seat, "can I have the ball back?" Paige asked, her voice condescendingly nice.

Alison gripped the ball and tossed it back to Paige, "keep the balls to yourself."

Paige chuckled and looked at Alison, "yeah, I probably should around you, I wouldn't want you to steal that, too."

Spencer, Hanna, and Aria all were now looking directly at Paige.

"Oh God," Spencer mumbled.

"Well…" Aria commented.

"Finally," Hanna grinned.

Alison sarcastically smiled at Paige, "can't steal something that isn't yours, now can I?"

Emily sat back in her chair. She knew that this had been building up inside of Alison, and until Alison started to cross the line, Emily decided to let her girlfriend steam out. Emily knew deep down that Alison had every reason to be upset.

Paige looked at Emily, "keep your bitch on her leash." Emily's anger started to form now, hearing Paige's name for Alison. Alison quickly responded before Emily could react, "what did you just call me?"

Paige directed her attention back to Alison, "what you are. A bitch. You always have been a bitch, you always will be a bitch." Alison stood to her feet and Spencer and Emily both instantly sat forward on their chairs, making moves just incase something was about to happen that could have caused charges to be pressed.

"Funny, Emily doesn't think I'm one," Alison replied, her voice soft with a sarcastic tone, "in fact, Emily thinks I'm sweet. Emily thinks a lot of things of me, and Emily thinks of me in general, quite a bit, actually. But you already knew that, right? You already knew how much Em thought of me because when you did have the now passed opportunity to make her get over me, you couldn't because she was still too caught up in me even while I was gone."

Paige opened her lips to speak, but Alison held up finger up to close Paige's mouth again.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't know what else I have to say to you to make you understand this, Paige, but Emily is mine. She has always loved me and she never stopped, not for minute. I'm not saying that what you had with her wasn't genuine, but it sure as hell isn't this," Alison firmly remarked, motioning her fingers back and forth between Emily and herself.

"I can tell you that what I have with her is more than what you could even dream of. You're not going to break us up, you're not going to make her stop loving me, and you will never replace me," Alison finished.

Spencer's mouth fell open and her eyes were wide from Alison's statement. Aria looked back and forth between the two standing girls, speechless.

"Damn!" Hanna chimed. Aria and Spencer quickly turned their heads to Hanna, but the blonde didn't bother to look at her friends, she kept her eyes focused on Alison and Paige, obviously basking the excitement of the argument.

Emily looked up at Paige and slowly stood up, "Paige, I really think you should leave." Paige's eyes burned into Alison's, "you know, Alison, you might have her now, but I'm not worried. You're just a crazy, bitch that destroys everything she touches, and all you're going to do is leave Emily corrupted and broken, just like you always leave everyone. And when she grows to hate you like the entire town does, I'll be there, waiting to watch it unfold. So have fun while you can with her, because sooner or later, she'll be out of the puppy-love stage with you and see you just how everyone does."

Alison kept her poker face strong, not allowing Paige to see any form of weakness. Emily spoke up again, this time her voice firm and assertive, "Paige."

Paige turned to Emily and chuckled, she stuck out her hand to Emily's face and Emily swatted it away. Spencer quickly stood to grab Alison as the blonde started lunging forward at Paige. Spencer wrapped her arm around Alison's waist and pulled her back down to Spencer's chair.

Alison cursed at Spencer and tried to pulled out of her grip, "dammit, Spencer, let me go." Spencer held Alison's arm down, "you'll thank me later."

Emily took a step back from Paige and Paige let out a laugh, "I hope she doesn't destroy you too bad, you really were a great girl." Paige turned to walk away and then flashed her face back to Alison, "oh, and Alison, Emily really likes it when you use whipped cream on her." Paige smirked and brought her eyes back to Emily before walking back in the pool.

Alison felt heat rush across her body. The image of Paige on top of her girlfriend's body, pleasuring her and licking whipped cream off of her made her furious and sick all at the same time.

"It's time to leave," Aria commented, standing to put her sunscreen and magazine in her bag. Spencer agreed and released her hold on Alison, "let's go." Emily quickly stepped forward to Alison and grabbed onto both of her hands, pulling the blonde to her.

"Ali, look at me, calm down," Emily stated, brushing the blonde strands of hair off of Alison's face. Alison's blue eyes danced with anger. The blonde pressed her lips together so hard that her dimples were piercing through her cheeks.

Emily leaned forward and kissed one of Alison's dimples, unable to control herself from the adorable dent in Alison's cheek.

Alison's voice shook with anger, "I want to strangle her." Emily softly brushed her thumb across Alison's face, "I know, let's go home."

Alison focused on Emily so that she would try to calm down. Emily slipped her hand in Alison's while Emily grabbed her towel and brought her sunglasses back down to her face. "Does everyone have everything?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Spencer replied. "Let's get out of here," Aria commented, and started walking, leading the group out of the club pool.

#######

"And then Ali was all like,

 _EMILY LOVES ME, NOT YOU,_

and Paige was all,

 _WHATEVER,_

and Ali was like,

 _BITCH, BYE!_ ," Hanna reacted in Spencer's living room.

The four girls laughed at Hanna's story line. "I don't think it went exactly like that," Emily laughed. Hanna grinned, "close enough. You told that bitch what's up," Hanna said to Alison. Alison chuckled in response and laid her head on Emily's shoulder.

"I still can't believe Paige is trying to get between you two," Spencer said, sipping on her tea. "I told you, Spence, lesbians are crazy," Hanna commented, flopping down on Spencer's couch beside of the brunette.

"Hey!" Emily said, wrapping her arm around Alison's waist, "not all of us." Hanna grabbed a cookie setting on the plater on the table, "just about all of you."

Aria groaned, "it's Friday night and we don't have plans."

"We are each others plans," Spencer replied.

Alison shifted in Emily's arm, "I should throw a party tonight." Hanna smiled at the blonde, "do it. Definitely do it!"

Emily looked down at Alison, "are you sure that's a good idea?" Alison nodded, "I don't see why not. My dad is out of town, well the country, and Jason won't mind. Not as long as he can invite friends over too."

Aria propped her head up on her hand, "I'm so down for it. Let's do it. I'll send out a few texts." Spencer grabbed her phone, "me too."

Alison looked up at Emily and whispered, "I only wanted to throw a party to find an excuse to get you drunk and have my way with you." Emily laughed against Alison's forehead, "so you invite over 30 people to your house to get my pants?"

Alison laughed, "well when you put it like that, yes." Emily pressed a kiss to Alison's skin, "you are something else."


	19. Chapter 19

Alison strutted through her living room holding a red cup in her right hand. The blonde was scanning the room to make sure no one was doing anything they shouldn't be.

The DiLaurentis house was filled with just graduated seniors from Rosewood High. Alison and her friends named the party the "official summer kick off" party. There were teens inside of Alison's house, and outside in her backyard.

Alison, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Caleb, Toby, Jason and CeCe spent the afternoon getting the house party ready with food, setting up speakers, and decorating the backyard. Alison made the bar open in her kitchen to her guests.

She knew no one would steal from it because of who's house they were at. No one wanted to mess with the DiLaurentis siblings, either of them.

Alison felt hands on her sides and she turned to find a very bubbly brunette grinning at her. Alison's lips curved into a smile, "hi." Emily's brown glossy eyes tried to focus on Alison's face, "hi."

Alison quickly noted Emily's demeanor, "someone is a little tipsy." Emily couldn't help but the grin a bit harder, her dimple in her cheek appearing, "that would be me." Alison laughed and put her hand on the back of Emily's neck to bring her girlfriend in for a kiss, "yes, sweetheart, that would be you."

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist as the blonde led their kiss. Emily broke her lips from Alison's and took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her to the staircase.

Alison tugged her hand back from Emily's, "not yet. I'm the host of the party. It's too early right now for me to walk off." Emily turned her face back to Alison's, pouting her bottom lip, "but I miss you."

Alison slid her finger through the loop hole of Emily's jeans, "and I miss you, baby. But I know that if you take me upstairs to my room, I won't be coming back downstairs until the morning." Emily sighed, "I hate sharing you."

Alison softly laughed at her adorable drunk girlfriend, "I'm all yours, sweet girl. I just need to entertain for a while." Alison leaned forward and placed another soft kiss on Emily's lips before taking her hand and walking her through the house to the backyard.

Hanna, Caleb, Toby, and CeCe were sitting around at a table on the back of Alison's porch. Hanna looked up to see her two friends walking up to them, "Emison!"

Alison and Emily barked a laugh out together. CeCe titled her head at Hanna, "bitch, what did you just call them?" Hanna innocently put her hand up, "Emison! Emily and Alison, you know, Emmmmily and Aliiiissoonnnnn," Hanna slurred, putting an exaggeration on the two girls names to prove her point behind the meaning.

Alison tossed her head back in a laugh, "I cannot believe you just said that." Emily kissed the back of Alison's neck, standing behind of her girlfriend, "I think it's cute."

"Of course you do," CeCe replied. Caleb placed his hand on Hanna's leg, "so what are we?"

"Haleb, duh," Hanna said, as if it was obvious. Toby chuckled a laugh, "I think it's time to cut her off, man."

Hanna snarled at Toby, "pipe down, Spoby."

Alison barked out another laugh, sitting her cup down on the table. CeCe couldn't even fight back a giggle at Hanna's drunkenness.

Alison looked over to see Spencer and Jason playing beer pong together against another two. It warmed Alison's heart to see Jason finally happy. After all of these years, he was truly happy and knew he had two sisters who deeply loved and cared about him.

Aria walked up to her friends and saw the cup on the table and grabbed the cup. Before Alison could claim her drink Aria guzzled it down until it was empty.

"Oh hey, was that drink good?" Alison asked Aria, her voice sweet.

Aria nodded, "yeah, thanks."

Alison quickly changed her tone, "yeah, it was mine."

Aria apologetically looked at Alison, "sorry, I needed something quick. I walked in on Mike and Mona…I never wanted to see my baby brother….ew."

Toby and Caleb laughed after Aria finished her story. Aria's eyebrow's formed together, "not funny!" Alison even let out a small chuckle, "I guess little Mikey isn't so little anymore."

"Mona said he wasn't little. Mona told me that his—,"

"Hanna!" a few voices groaned. Hanna took a sip of her drink, "sorry." Aria gaged, "I think I need more alcohol." The small brunette turned walked off back inside of Alison's house.

Alison felt Emily's lips back down on her neck. The blonde turned around and nuzzled her nose to Emily's cheek, "Em, if you don't stop it.."

Emily tugged at the waist of Alison's dress, "I can't help myself."

Alison smiled. Her girlfriend was a very handsy drunk. "Later, baby," Alison mumbled against Emily's ear. Emily groaned and Alison chuckled.

"Hey, get a room," CeCe called out to the two girls. Emily stuck her middle finger up at CeCe around Alison's back. A laugh slipped from CeCe's lips, "I like drunk Emily. She's more of a boss ass bitch."

Alison turned her head to CeCe, "oh my God, never call her that again," the blonde laughed.

Spencer walked up to the group and sat in Toby's lap, "well after winning seven games straight in a row, we finally retired." Jason walked up behind of CeCe's high-chair and wrapped his arms around of her neck, "yeah, we had to quit. Beating everyone was getting tiring."

Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and pulled her the blonde's body back to hers, "Ali," Emily whispered in Alison's ear. The blonde had to take a deep breath to control herself, feeling Emily's breath on her ear.

Alison slightly turned her head, "what?" Emily nudged her lips to Alison's ear, "I want you."

Alison bit her lip and tried to focus on anything but the girl wrapped around her body, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Baby," Emily groaned softly in Alison's hear. Alison fought the desire to turn around and plunge right into her girlfriend. Alison bit her lip harder, trying not to give the brunette what she wanted.

Emily softly leaned her head back just to bring it down on the back of Alison's neck. Alison felt Emily's lips against her skin and she shuddered.

Emily dropped one hand to Alison's hand, "come on."

Alison turned around to face her girlfriend and pulled the brunette a few feet away from their friends, "Em, I want to seriously rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless until you can't take it anymore, but not right now."

Emily's lips frowned and she pulled away from Alison's grip, "fine, I'll just leave you alone." Alison watched as Emily turned and drunkenly walked her way back into Alison's house. Alison walked back over to her friends and sat down in the chair.

"Drunk Em giving you a hard time?" Spencer questioned with amusement in her voice. Alison nodded as she flipped her hair over, "God yes. I love her, but she's so horny when she's drunk."

Caleb spoke up, "I know the feeling," he said, pointing at Hanna who was nibbling on his neck. Hanna pulled back from Caleb, "oh whatever, you like it."

The blonde turned to face the entire group, "I don't even want to hear it from any of you. Spoby, Emison…Cason."

Jason raised his eyebrow at Hanna's comment, "did she just—,"

"Don't, just…let it go," CeCe replied.

Alison chuckled, "I'm going to get alcohol, let's play drinking games."

#######

Alison chugged down the cup filled with Rum and Coca-Cola and put the cup on the table. "I hate dark liquor, yuck," the blonde stated, her body feeling warm.

"That's what happens when you lose the game, princess," Jason sarcastically replied. Alison rolled her eyes and washed down her dark liquor with her vodka, "much better."

"Another game?" Caleb asked. A couple of 'yeah's' came from the group, but Alison shook her head, "I'm going to go find my grulfriend," the blonde slurred.

CeCe looked up at Alison and laughed, "your what, Ali?" Alison titled her head, "my girlfriend?" Spencer and CeCe shared a look and started laughing, "oh, you don't mean your grulfriend?" Spencer asked.

Alison scuffed, "I hate you both." CeCe let out another chuckle, "please, you love me, bitch." Alison winked and turned to find her tan beauty. The blonde was way more intoxicated than she was two hours ago.

And that was the last time she had seen her girlfriend, two hours ago.

Alison pranced through the house looking for any tall, tan, dark haired girl she could find, but only hoping it was Emily.

Her blue drunken eyes brightened at the sight of her girlfriend. Emily was leaning against the wall talking to Aria and another guy from school that Alison hadn't recognized. The blonde made her way to her girlfriend and Emily turned to see Alison sliding up to her.

"I finally found you," Alison grinned. Emily looked down at her girlfriend, not pleased, "after two hours." Alison's smile fell, "you walked away from me."

Emily appeared to be much more sober now than she was before. She still was tipsy, but stopped drinking after she walked away from Alison. She had ran into Aria in the kitchen and the short brunette thought it would be best of Emily didn't consume anymore alcohol.

Emily turned back to Aria and the guy and joined their conversation. Alison frowned now, tugging at Emily's hand, "hey, I'm right here. It's me. Your girlfriend."

Emily looked back over at Alison, "what?" Alison eyebrows fused, "I want your attention." Emily slid her hand out of Alison's, "I wanted your attention over two hours ago."

Alison set her cup down on the table beside of them, "that's not fair, the party was just getting started and you wanted to go ahead and go upstairs." Emily shrugged, "well you have spent the past two hours without me, obviously you're fine."

Alison didn't feel like arguing with the tan girl in front of her, but she was drunk and she wanted to take Emily upstairs and rip her clothes apart. Even when Emily was being stern, Alison couldn't help but to be attracted to her.

In fact, a slightly pissed off Emily made Alison's mouth water with desire.

"Em, I've spent the past two years without you, fuck this," Alison grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to her staircase through the bodies of people. Alison kept her hold on Emily until they reached Alison's bedroom. The blonde opened and locked the door behind of them.

"You can't just drag me around, Ali," Emily commented, the alcohol burning throughout her system, "I'm not your doll." Alison stared at her girlfriend and her mouth dropped, "your doll? I don't treat you like you're my doll."

Emily rolled her eyes, "you just drug me to your room while I was socializing." Alison unlocked the door and opened it, feeling the alcohol in her system as well, "fine," the blonde slurred, "if you don't want to be in here, then leave."

Emily parted her lips, "shut the door, Alison." Alison closed the door and walked through the dark room to step closer to Emily, "you wouldn't leave even if I asked you to." Emily scuffed, "why? Because I'm so whipped on you?"

Alison smirked, "that's exactly why." Emily crossed her arms and broke her eye contact with Alison. "Tell me I'm wrong," Alison remarked, her low voice and husky.

Emily didn't reply, she just shifted her weight. Alison reached Emily and cupped the brunette's face, "look at me." Emily brought her brown dark eyes down to Alison's. Alison could see the fire burning in Emily's eyes and the blonde's mouth dried.

"Take me, Em," Alison whispered against Emily's lips. Emily ignored Alison and looked up away from her eyes. Alison ran her lips down Emily's jaw to the base of her neck. Alison started sucking on Emily's bare flesh.

The brunette closed her eyes, trying to stand her ground and keep her grudge against the blonde, but it was starting to wipe away with every flick of Alison's tongue on her skin.

Alison reached down and unbuttoned Emily's jeans, unable to keep her drunken body still. Alison unzipped Emily's pants and slid a finger down into her jeans and through the silk cloth of Emily's underwear.

Alison felt for Emily's clit and quickly found the bud, massaging down on it. Emily bit her lip to avoid moaning, but Alison could hear the brunette's breath stagger.

"You can't stay mute for long, Em," Alison mumbled against Emily's neck.

The blonde started back at sucking Emily's neck and Emily slowly cranked her head backwards, allowing Alison to have full access.

Emily buckled her hips and let out a soft moan. Alison smiled against Emily's neck, finally starting to get a sound out of the stubborn brunette.

Emily threw her hands in Alison's blonde hair, her body starting to tingle from Alison's massage on her clit. Alison brought her free hand up under Emily's shirt and up to her breast, roughly grabbing the lump over her bra.

Another moan escaped Emily's lips.

"If you won't take me, I'll sure take you," Alison whispered in Emily's ear. Alison's seductive tone broke all of Emily's stubbornness.

Emily grabbed Alison's face and crashed her lips to the blonde's. Alison kept her fingers pressed down on Emily's clit, and lifted her hand out from Emily's shirt to put on her hip.

Alison pushed the brunette down to her bed, and pulled her fingers out of Emily's underwear. Emily opened her eyes to see blue eyes felt with heat and desire. Alison gripped Emily's pants and pulled them down Emily's legs, tossing them off of the bed.

"You're really aggressive when you're drunk," Emily said, pulling Alison's body down to hers.

Alison crashed her lips to Emily's, unable to be that close the the brunette without kissing her.

"And you're stubborn, and I fucking hate it," Alison mumbled between their lips.

Emily grabbed Alison's hips and grinded them down to hers, "but do you really?" Alison lifted her dress over her head and brought her face back down to Emily's, "no."

Emily grabbed the back of Alison's neck and her lips fused with Alison's, moving perfectly together at a face, intoxicated pace. Emily behind of Alison's back and unstrapped Alison's bra. The blonde brought her hands between their two bodies and to Emily's chest.

Alison slid her hands under Emily's bra and rubbed the lumps. Emily moaned in Alison's mouth, feeling the blonde's warm hands on her bare breasts.

Alison took her fingers and pulled on Emily's nipples, causing Emily to groan in pleasure. Alison sat up and pulled Emily's bra with her, bringing Emily's upper body up with her.

Alison unlatched Emily's bra and before she could make another move, Emily leaned forward and took one of Alison's breasts in her mouth. Alison took her hand to the back of Emily's head and grabbed a handful of Emily's dark tresses.

Alison pushed Emily harder against her breasts, wanting Emily to suck on all that she could. Emily grabbed Alison's hips and Alison grinded her hips down on Emily's lap. One because of her hold on her lips, and two because of the pleasure she was getting.

"Em, I want to feel you, please," Alison moaned. Emily took her lips off of Alison's breasts and flipped the two girls. The brunette got between Alison's legs and swiftly slid Alison's underwear down her legs.

Emily's drunken brown globes raked over Alison's fully naked body.

Alison's breath hitched at the slight of Emily scanning her body, "Em." Emily leaned down to Alison's lips, "I don't want to make you wait, baby, but you made me wait, and like you said, I'm a stubborn drunk."

Alison groaned, "God, please no, Em. I need to feel you." Emily kissed down Alison's body, "oh, you're going to feel me."

Emily placed soft, wet kisses down Alison's breasts, down her stomach, and to her hips. The brunette kissed the top of Alison's navel and around and down to her inner thighs. Emily laid down on the bed and rested her head between Alison's legs.

Emily slid one finger into Alison and slowly pumped in the blonde, going deep and slow.

Alison moaned feeling Emily enter her. Alison started rotating her hips to Emily's pumps and Emily reached down to pin Alison's moving hips to the bed, "stay still, or I'll stop."

Alison blue eyes flamed at Emily, "you wouldn't." Emily smirked up at her blonde bombshell of a girlfriend, "oh, baby, I would."

Alison threw her head back and tried to control her hips as Emily slowly pumped deep in Alison's heat. Alison moaned at the painfully slow pumps that Emily was putting inside of her. Emily started to sped up, slipping another finger in the blonde.

"Em," Alison moaned, low and deep. Emily started kissing the inside of Alison's thighs again, speeding her fingers up inside of her girlfriend.

Emily picked up her pace, almost dramatically, pumping her fingers in and out of Alison faster and faster by the seconds.

Alison's moans became louder, "oh my God, Em."

Emily brought her tongue to Alison's clit and Alison rolled her hips. Emily took her tongue off of her blonde's flesh and Alison groaned, "baby, please."

Emily kissed the top of Alison's clit, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I warned you."

Alison's hands flew to the back of Emily's head, "fuck that." Emily didn't fight against Alison's hands, she wanted her head to go right where Alison was taking it.

Alison pulled Emily's head back to her clit and Emily unleashed her tongue upon the bud. Emily sped up fingers in Alison and Alison's hips buckled. Emily smiled against Alison's flesh and Alison knew it.

"God, you're such a fucking tease," Emily heard Alison groan. Emily felt Alison's walls quickly tightening around her finger. Alison's breaths became shorter and her moans became deeper.

"Em, fuck," Alison moaned. Emily could feel Alison's climax building up and the brunette couldn't wait until it was time. Alison's moans started to come quicker and her back arched, "oh God, Em."

Right before Alison's orgasm slammed in her body, Emily pulled out of her and tore her tongue off of Alison's bud. Alison's eyes flew open and she looked down at Emily, "Em!"

Emily smirked, "oh, I'm sorry baby. Did you want something? Remember when you made me wait almost three hours ago?" Alison's teeth gritted together, "what the fuck, Emily Fields."

When Emily knew that Alison's climax was not longer about to burst, she stuck her fingers back in Alison's soaked flesh. Emily sped up her fingers in the blonde, "let's try this again, shall we?"

Alison threw her head back, unable to process a sentence as Emily pumped hard inside of her. Emily brought her face back up to Alison's, "this time, I'm going to make you come."

Emily latched onto Alison's neck with her lips as she kept her fingers moving inside of the blonde. Alison dug her nails into Emily's back, both of the girls knowing that Alison was probably going to leave red marks.

Emily bit Alison's skin in respond and Alison groaned. Emily sucked harder on Alison's neck, "Em, I swear….if you….if you…" Alison struggled to finish the sentence from feeling Emily speed up inside of her.

Emily knew what Alison attempting to choke out, but the brunette was too drunk to care. If Alison was mad in the morning with Emily for marking her, then that was something Emily would deal with tomorrow, but right now, all Emily wanted was for Alison to know that Emily was all over her.

Emily tore her lips off of Alison when she knew she accomplished her goal. The brunette's dark eyes settled on the deep red bruise on Alison's neck and Emily smiled.

"Dammit Emily," Alison groaned, knowing what her beautiful tan girlfriend just did. Emily kissed back down Alison's body, stopping to mark her twice on her breasts, once on her stomach, and once on the inner part of her thigh.

Alison's wetness felt like it doubled on Emily's fingers when the brunette reached her final destination. Emily pulled out of Alison and grabbed her thighs and pulled them farther apart.

Emily buried her face between Alison's leg and the blonde rushed her hands to Emily's hair.

"Em, fuck, please," Alison begged.

Emily rolled her tongue forcefully on Alison's clit, wrapping her lips around the bud. Alison's orgasm wasn't too far off from Emily working her up.

Alison's legs started to twitch and Emily reached her tongue down between Alison's lips, licking the warm liquid between them and going back up to Alison's hardened bud.

Alison couldn't herself from moaning Emily's name. That's all the blonde could manage to choke out. Emily heard Alison's breaths shorten. The blonde wrapped her legs around Emily's head.

Emily sped her up flicks on Alison's clit, wanting to hear Alison climax.

"Em," Alison moaned loudly, "please don't stop this time, please."

Emily had no intentions on letting up on her girl. Emily flicked her tongue a few more times and Alison lost it under Emily.

"Em, fuck, Em, Em," Alison moaned, her moans almost soft screams. Emily kept her face buried between Alison's legs until Alison pulled the brunette off of her, not being able to handle the pressure from her orgasm.

Alison's cheeks were a dark red and sweat crossed her forehead, "fuck, Em," she panted, barely breathing out the two words. Emily smiled against and laid down on Alison's bare chest. "I don't like waiting, and neither do you," the brunette commented, her fingers tracing circles on Alison's stomach.

Alison threw her hand in Emily's dark hair, "we should've started hooking up years ago." Emily chuckled, "I tried to make that happen." Alison placed a kiss on Emily's forehead, "I have all summer to make up for it."

Emily smiled, "it's going to be one hell of a summer with you."

Alison lifted Emily's chin up with her finger and pressed a kiss to her lips,

"an unforgettable one."

#######

 **The End :)**

 **maybe… ;)**

 **Thank you so much to EVERYONE who favorited/followed/reviewed/read!**

 **I love, love, love reading your comments. I'm serious when I say that they make my day.**

 **Depending on responses, and of course how I feel about it, I may do a squeal.**

 **I'm considering either doing a new story in general, doing more one-shots, writing off of my Club Walls and Bathroom Stalls one-shot and turning it into a story, or making a squeal to this story.**

 **Let me know what you guys would rather have, but don't be upset if I don't pick your idea! Haha, I'm trying to make everyone happy, including myself.**

 **Again, thank you SO much to everyone who read this story. I didn't think it was going to be viewed/liked this much!**

 **Thank you so much and I hope you all truly enjoyed it.**

 **Being from the south, I have to say..**

 **Thanks, y'all :)**


End file.
